El Gran Hermano del Juego de Tronos
by KSB Lightbringer
Summary: Seguro que todos conoceis el reality show llamado "Gran Hermano" ¿verdad? Pues aqui tendreis una version westeriana del susodicho programa. 16 personajes que tendran que convivir en un mismo castillo; romances, peleas, fiestas descontroladas, vino y mucho, mucho mas. Vosotros los lectores tambien formareis parte de la historia, los expulsados los elegireis vosotros mismos!
1. Presentacion 1 Parte

Un hombre ancho de avanzada edad sale a un escenario decorado con múltiples focos y cámaras de televisión. Va vestido con una túnica fucsia y plateada y unos zapatos a juego con bordado en las puntas. En el plató la luz es tan intensa que una fina gota de sudor le recorre por la frente:

-¡Encantado de estar aquí otro año con todos ustedes mi queriso público! Bienvenidos a... ¡Juego de Tronos! En esta octava edición 16 nuevos concursantes se disputarán por el mismo objetivo... ¡el Trono de Hierro! Como veréis a continuación 16 desconocidos tendrán que convivir en una misma isla apartada de todo tipo de civilización. Este año hemos escogido Rocadragón como el lugar preferido... 154 cámaras de vídeo estarán ocultas por toda la casa, desde la cocina hasta el baño y el dormitorio... No dejaremos nada a la imaginación... ¿Os podréis resistir?

Una imagen de la isla aparece detrás de Varys quien sonrie enseñando todos los dientes de la boca. Toma un respiro y vuelve a abrir la boca:

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! Pasemos a hacer una breve entrevista a cada uno de los concursantes para conocerlos un poco más.- Varys hace una pequeña reverencia y se sienta en uno de los sofás del decorado de color rojo escarlata.-¡Que entre nuestro primer invitado: ¡Tyrion Lannister!

Un enano cabezón y con los miembros encorvados entra con paso torpe al plató y se sienta al lado de Varys.

Tyrion

-¡Buenos días Varys!- Saludó el gnomo con aire alegre.  
-Cuéntanos Tyrion, ¿por qué quieres el trono?  
-Verás Varys... no me importa tanto el trono tanto como el hecho de joder a mi padre y demostrarle que un inválido también puede gobernar. No creo que lo haga peor que el actual rey, lo único que sabe hacer es beber, follisquear y crear bastardos. Yo con los dos primeros tengo de sobra.  
-¿Y crees que tienes alguna ventaja que te haga sobresalir del resto?  
-Sí, soy el único que tiene cerebro ahí ! Y que soy asquerosamente rico.  
-Muy bien Tyrion: ¿algo que añadir de interés?  
-No, con eso basta. - Contestó Tyrion con una sonrisa irónica. Dicho esto se levantó y dejó pasar al siguiente concursante.

Viserys

-Buenos días Viserys, ¿que te trae por aquí?  
-¡Está claro ¿no? Vengo aquí a exigir mi reino.- El muchacho de pelo platino miraba enfurecido a Varys como si fuese él el culpable de todos los males.- Yo TENGO sangre de dragón y vengo a conseguir el trono que me corresponde a MI. Es una vergüenza que mi hermana haya sido elegida también. YO soy el ÚNICO heredero y ni siquiera tendría que haber un concurso. ¡El trono es MÍO por derecho propio y no me rendiré hasta conseguirlo!  
-Oh! Cálmate muchacho, las prisas no son buenas. Aquí entráis todos en igualdad de oportunidades.  
-¡No me compares con el resto de chusma mugrienta que hay aquí o no respondo de mis actos! ¡Pienso machacarlos a todos!- Gritó el Targaryen mientras su mirada se clavaba en la cámara, sus ojos violetas como el acero soltaban chispas.

Sandor

-Aquí tenemos a nuestro querido Perro. Un hombre de lo más peculiar... Hace el papel de caballero pero reniega de serlo... ¿Nos podrías decir por qué?  
-No es de tu incumbencia.- Sandor sostuvo la mirada a Varys y dibujó una mueca de desprecio en el rostro.- Las arañas y los perros no se llevan bien. Los perros son fieles y siempre dan la cara, las arañas prefieren los rincones oscuros donde pueden esconderse y tejer su red de trampas.  
-Ten cuidado porque... una buena araña teje su tela pero también observa... Y aquí otra cosa no habrá pero lo que si estaréis es bien observados.  
-Solo entré en este programa porque quiero venganza. El trono no me interesa.  
-Sandor, Sandor, Sandor... Sabes que está prohibido matar dentro.  
-Eso... ya lo veremos...  
-¿No nos quieres decir el por qué de ese rencor hacia tu hermano?  
-Yo no tengo hermanos.  
-¿No habría ninguna forma de que nos lo contases?  
-Repito: yo no tengo hermanos.

Stannis

-Verás Varys... quiero lo que me corresponde por derecho. Creo que soy el más cualificado para el trono porque tengo experiencia y porque mis otros hermanos han sido unos incompetentes.  
-Muy bien Stannis, pero aquí al público no le interesa eso, lo que quiere saber es si crees que podrás aguantar la tentación de ligar con otras chicas teniendo esposa fuera.  
-¿Pero quien te crees que soy? ¡A mí esos asuntos no me interesan!  
-Ya veremos... Por otra parte...¿Que opinas de que la gente tenga tan mala imagen de tí?  
-Me da igual, yo solo quiero lo que es mio. Demostraré a todos que lo que importa no son las palabras sino los hechos...  
-¿Alguna estrategia para ello?  
-Si lo dijese no sería una estrategia.  
-Por último: ¿cómo llevas el que te confundan con Fiti? Ya sabes ese ser mitológico mitad humano mitad ceporro...  
-Es insultante que me confundan con un descerebrado ¡y voy a demostrar a todos la verdadera furia de los Baratheon!  
-Suena poco creíble teniendo en cuenta que el símbolo de vuestra casa es un ciervo, jijijijiji.

Jon

-Querido Jon... ¿Es verdad el rumor de que aun no has conocido mujer? ¿Qué hay detrás de la frase: "No sabes nada Jon Nieve"?- Según dijo esto el norteño bajó la cabeza hasta el suelo y le tembló ligeramente la voz al responder.  
-Sí, es cierto. Pero ha sido por decisión propia. Me he comprometido a cumplir unos votos al entrar a formar parte de la Guardia de la noche y pienso cumplirlos hasta el final. Antes muerto que romperlos.  
-No sabes nada Jon Nieve. Hay muchas chicas jóvenes y fértiles en la casa. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar la tentación?  
-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de animal te crees que soy? ¡Además una de ellas es mi hermanastra y otra mi madre política!  
-Bueno... míralo por el lado bueno... Así todo quedaría en ... "familia", jijijiji...

Gregor

-Bien... bienvenido Gregor.- La voz de Varys tembló durante unos segundos. Un hombre adulto que parecía no tener fin le miró con frialdad y solo soltó un bufido.  
-Solo he venido a por el trono y me da igual a quien tenga que despellejar para conseguirlo. Soy un hombre simple: quiero follar todas las noches, comer hasta reventar y matar a quien se interponga en mi camino.  
-Pero Gregor, tienes que recordar el reglamento... ¡Está prohibido matar dentro de la casa! Sino... ¡estarás descalificado!  
-¡NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAN QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!- Gregor se levantó del sillón de repente y agarró a Varys por el cuello. Despues aligeró la presión de la mano y soltó al hombrecillo regordete.  
-¡Por favor Gregor, que cáracter! Me ... me da igual como te pongas. ¡Así solo conseguirás que te expulsen!  
-No pienso ser expulsado. No voy a matar a nadie pero si alguien se interpone en mi camino en cuanto salga de la casa le empalaré con mis propios puños.

Loras

-Sinceramente Varys... ¿El trono? Me la refanfinfla, por mi como si despellejan por él... Yo lo único que busco es vivir la experiencia. Quiero conocer otras personas, "ayudar" en lo que pueda a mis compañeros. Ser un "apoyo" para ellos... Soy un caballero y como tal tengo la obligación de cumplir órdenes. Quiero que Altojardín se llene de orgullo al verme en Rocadragón peleando por el trono.  
-Al menos has sido sincero muchacho... ¿Quieres añadir algo más?  
-Sí, quiero aprovechar para saludar a mi querida hermana Margaery, la flor más bella de todo Poniente. Y también a mi rey Renly Baratheon. Él sabe que no dudaría en morir por él.- Loras mostró una espléndida sonrisa y el público femenino del plató lanzó a la vez un profundo suspiro risueño. Al otro lado entre bastidores Sansa Stark dejó escapar un "ayyyy..." y se abanicó con la mano. Sin embargo, la reacción de Brienne de Tarth fue un poco distinta; pegó un puño a la pared que separaba el escenario tras el cual se grababa las entrevistas y atravesó con su puño el decorado de porespan y madera. Las cámaras captaron un puño sobresalir en el fondo de la pared.  
-¡Uy! Parece que no le caes muy bien a todos los concursantes Ser Loras... -Comentó en un susurro el eunuco.  
-Solo espero no haber ofendido a nadie...  
-No te preocupes. Es solo que vosotros los concursantes... a menudo tenéis... ¿cómo lo diría? "Intereses comunes".

Petyr

-Buenas tardes Petyr, somos casi íntimos debido al tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ¿no crees?  
-Cierto, pocos secretos nos faltan por conocer a ambos. Ya sabes, el Saber es Poder...  
-Correcto, y esta será la primera vez donde todos sabrán y observarán tus movimientos, ¿no te incomoda teniendo en cuenta que siempre ha sido al revés?  
-Me ofendes Varys, ¿desde cuándo me ves tan calculador? Soy un hombre honesto que solo sabe jugar bien sus cartas.  
-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu verdadero motivo para entrar en el programa? ¿Te bastas con el trono o buscas otros intereses personales?- Varys miró fijamente al hombrecillo que tenía delante. El hombre de mediana edad disimuló una breve mueca y sin apartar la vista del eunuco dijo:  
-Todos los que están aquí tienen sus motivos. Me gustaría guardarme el mío de momento aunque tarde o temprano se acabe sabiendo.  
-Entonces... ¿confirmas que cierta espinita clavada en el pasado ha influido para que entres en la casa? ¿Crees que eres una pieza importante en este ajedrez de tronos?  
-No se como seré de importante en este juego pero lo que si se (y no me cabe la menor duda) es que hasta un peón puede acabar con la reina.


	2. Presentacion 2 Parte

-Damas, caballeros, bastardos y demás gente de toda categoría; he aquí la primera parte de la presentación. Como podrán comprobar las mujeres, hay todo clase de testosterona; ninguna se sentirá sola en sus sueños con semejantes ejemplares masculinos, desde hombres bien fornidos y salvajes, hasta personajillos afeminados, pero seguro que estos son muy hombres también…. – mira a ambos lados con gesto indiferente y de picardía buscando credibilidad a su ultimo argumento – Pero que no desesperen, los padres, maridos ni septones, también contamos con bellas damas, ninguna tiene desperdicio. Contamos con bellezas del sur de oriente, de tierras de mas allá del mar Angosto, de la fría Invernalia…ellas, después de un breve receso. Volvemos en seis minutos.

6 Minutos Después:

-Bienvenidos de nuevo amigos, ¿Con ganas de mas presentaciones?, yo también; pero antes, ¿quieren no tener que pagar durante un año la hipoteca de su castillo?, ¿quieren enviar a sus hijos bastardos al muro pero no tienen medios?, ¿quieren hacer un viaje a las islas del verano? Nosotros tenemos la solución, llamen al 000-00-00-01 y entren en directo, un fabuloso premio – señala elegantemente un enorme panel dividido en recuadros, donde en cada uno hay un numero – puede ser suyo, pero si no elige la casilla correcta…. – camina con pasos lentos hacia un hombre de gesto impasible, ceño fruncido y calvo - …Ser Ilyn Payne, le regalara un premio con un valor mortal. Ahora bien, vallamos a lo interesante…nuestras féminas. – Varys vuelve a tomar asiento en el sofá rojo escarlata – Adelante jovencita, no tengas miedo.

Una joven de pelo largo y liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, de un color castaño oscuro con toques rojizos en las puntas. Su flequillo desmechado dejaba ver unos ojos verdes y un rostro marcado.

-Cuéntame querida, ¿Qué lleva a una chiquilla a huir de Geffen? Mis oídos han escuchado que destruiste la torre de hechicería ¿es eso cierto?

-Fue un accidente, yo no quería, pero nadie me cree. Quería ir al muro, pero como soy mujer y los de la guardia de la noche, son unos machistas cromañones, no me dejan entrar

-Entonces podemos decir que quieres el trono para…

-…para no ir a la cárcel; si me hago con el trono, no podrán encerrarme porque los mandaría decapitar; aunque con la suerte que tengo, seguro que soy la primera a la que expulsan – mira al suelo y suelta un suspiro de indignación

-Ya ven, populacho, tenemos hasta proscritas de la ley ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Arya

-¿Quién te ha castrado?

-Caray! ¿No soy yo el de los pajaritos, querida? ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo estoy?

-Si te llaman eunuco será por algo; puede que sea pequeña, pero no soy tan estúpida como mi hermana Sansa o tan lenta mental como All-Bran ¿Me lo vas a contar? ¿Quiero saberlo?

-Deberías saber que soy yo quien pregunta jovencita, no creo que estés aquí para saber a quien pudo motivar castrar a un muchacho ¿me equivoco?

-Reinar es para las cursis, solo estoy aquí, para hacerle la vida imposible a mi hermana y para que mi madre pesque un marido o un amante, por las noches la escucho llorar diciendo que esta cansada de tener la cama fría

De repente tras bastidores las cámaras captan el rostro compungido de Sansa y el rubor de la matriarca Tully Stark.

-Un a jovencita con las ideas muy claras, sin duda. Rezaremos a la doncella para que le traiga el amor a Lady Catelyn

Brienne

-Mi disposición es ganar el trono para mi Rey, Lord Renly Baratheon. Defenderé su honor a capa y espada

-Algo me dice que no es solo eso lo que pretendéis Lady Brienne – menciono el eunuco mientras tosía disimuladamente, para camuflar sus palabras

-Lord Varys, si me permite, debería centrarse más en los asuntos que atañen al concurso

-Pero querida, los asuntos del corazón, son los más deseados por nuestra audiencia, creo que a todos nos complacerá ver su comportamiento con Ser Loras Tyrell

-Ser Loras es un caballero, lo tratare como tal; no me interesan los conflictos físicos

-¿Ninguno, ninguno? – pregunto arqueando las cejas, a lo que la mujer solo pudo responder bajando el rostro al suelo para que nadie viera como se ruborizaba

Catelyn

-Su hija menor dice que pasa frio en las noches de invierno ¿es ese su cometido? ¿Venir a por un hombre que le haga sentir mujer? ¿O tiene metas más altas?

-No permitiré que ningún Lannister se haga con el trono, ellos asesinaron vilmente a mi querido Ned, lo acusaron de traidor e intentaron matar a mi querido hijito

-Ya ven caballeros, amor de madre; tan fuerte que se dedica a secuestrar enanos puteros y a rodearse de mercenarios que después la traicionan. Mi pregunta es – se acomoda en el sofá – Una mujer de su edad ¿Qué puede ofrecerle a uno de estos varoniles hombres para que quieran calentar su cama? – un silencio incomodo invade el plató – Me parece que Lady Catelyn ha sufrido el ataque Mutis de Wakka. Pasemos con la siguiente por favor

Daenerys

-Primero quiero pedir perdón por el comportamiento de mi hermano, por favor no hagan que se enfade, no quiero que despierte el dragón

-Que vida tan difícil has debido tener – le pone una mano en el hombro – tus padres muertos, un hermano muerto, huir de tu hogar y ser criada por un hermano egocéntrico, que no seria capaz de encontrar una montaña en un vaso

-Que les quede a todos claro – empieza a gritar Viserys irrumpiendo en el plató como si fuese de su propiedad – Dejare que todos los concursantes se la follen, los cámaras, los de dirección y sus caballos incluidos si con eso logro mi trono

-Seguridad! – llamo Varys con tono calmado

Los capas doradas hicieron aparición, para llevarse a Varys Targaryen entre vítores del público, quien no estaba nada contento con la actuación del muchacho con cabeza de fregona.

-Debo ser fuerte, yo también tengo sangre de dragón, soy Daenerys de la Tormenta, la madre de dragones, tengo el premio del año al pantene style, conseguiré el trono, conseguiré el trono y chamuscare a quien se oponga a mi reinado.

-Así se habla querida, no te dejes pisotear; un hombre deja de serlo cuando golpea a una dama.

Sansa

-Nuestra última Stark, nuestra última damisela del Norte. Cuéntanos, ¿te ves capaz de llegar a la final y conquistar el trono?

-Es lo que realmente deseo, llegar a ser reina y poder casarme con un apuesto príncipe de doras cabellos y valeroso como un león

-Cualquiera diría que estas describiendo a un Lannister

-También que sea elegante, cortes, dulce, que no le de miedo mostrar sus sentimientos

-Ahora a un Tyrell

-No quiero que sea tosco, violento, salvaje ni oscuro

-Woo ahora a un Clegane.

-Me han dicho que también cantas

-Si señor, una buena dama debe ser cortes, saber cantar y agradar

-No parece difícil que algún galán pueda llevarse a casa esa joya, tenemos nuestra primera llamada de la noche. Adelante ¿Quién llama?

-Si, si, soy, soy Robert

-¿Robert? ¿Que Robert?

-Robert Baratheon…eh Stannis…feo!, jojojojojo

-Amor de hermanos; bien Robert, elige un numero

-Si, si amm…ammm. Ammm…ZZzzzz Zzzz

-¿Robert? ¿Esta usted ahí?

-Ah si, si es que me había dormido ammm el 19

-Y en el Numero 19 tenemos – una doncella le da la vuelta a la casilla – La cara de ser Ilyn Payne! Y en la casilla de la muerte tenemos….¡muerte por un jabalí! Enhorabuena

Cersei

-Mi más sentido pésame por la futura muerte de su esposo, aunque su pena n será larga ¿verdad? Siempre que cuente con su mellizo ¿verdad?

-Si fueras mujer serias violada

-¿Esta beoda mi lady?

-Una dama de noble cuna, nunca se emborracha, no seas insolente. Debe de ser un castigo no tener nada que meter en ningún agujero – se levanta y se acerca a las gradas del publico – Tu vas a ser violada, tu también, una belleza así solo puede ser suuuuuuuuuper violada

-Cersei por favor, regrese aquí y tome asiento

-¿Los has visto? Me recriminan por advertir a sus mujeres – se pone de pie y comienza a hacer aspavientos con las manos –Tooooooodas seréis violadas tooooooodas, después no vengáis quejándoos atajo de gallinas violadas y re violadas

Melisandre

-He aquí la última candidata al trono, venida desde Asshai. ¿Qué te ha llevado a atravesar todo un continente? ¿El trono? ¿Impartir la religión del señor de luz? ¿Ambas cosas?

-Vengo a iluminaros con el fuego de mi señor de _R_'_hollor_, a haceros ver que vuestro siete, son los dioses equivocados, Dios solo hay uno y ese es el señor de luz. Pero no solo vengo por eso…

-Viene por el trono…

-No; las llamas me han enseñado el futuro, me han hablado y me han dicho que aquí se encuentra la rencarnación de mi Dios, el mismísimo Azhor Azhai renacido…vengo a por él, a darle luz que ilumine su camino

-Claro, claro, sobre todo iluminar su camino

-¿Insinúas que mintiendo eunuco?

-Los dioses se apiaden de mi alma, nunca pensaría semejante cosa de vos

-Azhor Azhai es el legítimo rey de estas tierras, Azor Azhai será quien se siente en el trono de hierro y yo lo ayudare en su ardua tarea.

-No me cabe la menor de las dudas

Después de que la última candidata se marchara a los bastidores, Varys, se levanto de su cómodo sofá carmesí y reunido fuera de la Fortaleza Roja a todos los participantes.

-Seguidme por favor, caminaremos hasta el muelle; ahí os espera un barco que os llevara directos a vuestro nuevo hogar, a Rocadragon – caminaron en silencio seguidos por los cámaras, hasta llegar frente a la embarcación – Aquí tenemos a la Betha Negra, capitaneada por Davos Seaworth conocido también como el caballero cebolla

Todos a excepción de los hermanos Clegane, fueron saludando al hombre menudo, de pelo y ojos castaños y de barba corta salpicada de zonas grisáceas. Lo que más sobresaltaba de él, era el hecho de que le faltan las últimas falanges de los dedos de la mano izquierda, salvo el pulgar.

-Decir adiós a nuestros queridos concursantes, - pedía a la vez que agitaba el brazo derecho - ellos harán que nuestras tardes y noches sean mas entretenidas. – Se gira para mirar a cámara – Confiemos que estén a la altura de las expectativas ¿Ya tienen a sus favoritos? Porque yo si, aquí nos despedimos amigos. Mañana volveremos a la misma hora, que pasen una feliz noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Los concursantes pasaron uno a uno al barco de Ser Davos y a una distancia prudente los unos de los otros para evitar posibles conflictos, como por ejemplo entre Sandor y Gregor que no se quitaban la vista de encima. El barco tenía una cubierta espaciosa y Davos se presentó brevemente:

-Muy bien, estamos muy cerca de Rocadragón, asi que no pasaremos mucho tiempo a bordo. En un par de horas llegaremos y tendréis más tiempo para relajaros. En la despensa teneis cebolletas y pepinillos a la vinagreta para tomar como aperitivos. ¡Buen viaje!

El viaje fue tranquilo hasta Rocadragón, no se les permitió a los concursantes hablar hasta que tocasen tierra firme, "los jefes" tenían miedo de que se produjese un conflicto en el barco y que este terminase hundido. Al poco llegaron a la isla. El castillo de Rocadragón es bastante amplio pero no lo suficiente como para evitar encontronazos entre los concursantes, ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual habían escogido ese lugar. Las edificaciones adoptan formas fantásticas de dragones acuclillados o a punto de emprender el vuelo y en lugar de almenas los muros están coronados con miles de gárgolas que representan seres fantásticos: wyverns, grifos, demonios, manticoras, minotauros, basiliscos, sabuesos infernales, dragones alados, dragones con cabeza de ave, etc. Otros dragones más pequeños enmarcan las puertas, las antorchas se sujetan con zarpas de dragón, grandes alas de piedra envuelven la herrería y la armería, las colas forman arcos, puentes y escaleras exteriores...  
En cuanto a la estructura de la fortaleza, tiene tres murallas que delimitan tres patios: una exterior, una intermedia y otra interior, con puertas de hierro negro. En ella se encuentran varias torres, unidas entre sí por puentes de piedra elevados y galerías. Es un lugar donde 16 personas no pueden ocultarse las unas de las otras continuamente ya que para hacer el lugar más pequeño habían cerrado algunas de las torres que formaban la fortaleza, de esta manera la torre del Dragón del Viento y la torre del Dragón Marino estaban cerradas. Sólo estaba abierta la Torre del Tambor de Piedra con su respectiva sala principal, cocinas, sala de la cámara de la mesa pintada, etc...

-¡Vaya! Este sitio es enorme.-Exclamó Shana al pisar tierra firme. Todos los demás concursantes fueron bajando uno a uno del barco y pronto empezó a fluir un río de cuchicheos sobre el aspecto de la fortaleza.  
-Aun así estamos destinados a compartir habitaciones.-Daenerys Targaryan se puso al lado de Shana.- "Los de arriba" han decidido que con cuatro habitaciones para los concursantes valen.  
-¿Serán mixtas?- Preguntó Sansa a la vez que daba un pequeño salto para bajar de la rampa del barco. En ese momento un pequeño bulto saltó a su lado.  
-Por vuestro bien espero que no.- Tyrion Lannister se peinó torpemente con las manos y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a un tosco hombre que al menos mediría metro y medio.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-Dudó la chiquilla asustada.- ¿Insinúas que Ser Gregor nos haría algo malo?  
-¿Algo malo? ¡Serás estúpida! ¡Está claro que en cuanto pueda os pasará a todas por la piedra!- Cersei Lannister se unió rápidamente a la conversación a la vez que daba tumbos bajando del barco. Había exigido a Ser Davos que le diese al menos dos copas de su mejor vino. Su aliento a tinto agrio golpeó a las muchachas como un puñetazo. Después miró a las tres de arriba a abajo.- ¡En tiempos de guerra todo agujero es trinchera!  
-Cersei querida... Estás asustando a las niñas...-Petyr Baelish que había estado escuchando la conversación a distancia se acercó con cautela y con voz aterciopelada dijo.- No temais porque podeis elegir a los integrantes de las habitaciones.  
-Pero...¿y si nadie quiere ser con Gregor?- Preguntó Sansa de nuevo.  
-Alguien tendrá que ser con él obligatoriamente.- Contestó acariciando la barbilla de Sansa.- El secreto es saber escoger rápidamente a otros candidatos. Algunos no hemos olvidado aun las buenas maneras...  
¡PUM! Algo duro chocó contra Baelish quien se precipitó hacia alante y casi se golpea contra Sansa. Un hombre corpulento con media cara llena de cicatrices miró al grupo con desprecio:  
-¡Apártate de mi camino que siempre estás en medio! ¡Además no todos somos caballeros!-Rugió Sandor con fiereza mientras pasaba de largo y con dirección al castillo. En ese momento Jon Nieve que miraba al grupo desde la lejanía se acercó a ellos y dijo:  
-Pero tampoco somos todos violadores ni asesinos.  
-En eso te equivocas bastardo, todos los hombres de aquí somos asesinos, y algunas mujeres también.-Respondió mirando con desdén al grupo que aun no había bajado del barco.  
-Este hombre siempre obsesionado con los mismos temas. Caballeros por aquí... caballeros por allá... que si todos somos asesinos... ¡Que aburrimiento!-Cersei movió la cabeza hacia los lados y se encogió de hombros.- Voy adentro, necesito un trago.

En ese momento una voz estridente sonó por megafonía: Varys sabía como hacerse oir.

-¡Queridos concursantes! Dejen la cháchara para otro día y vayan a la sala principal del castillo, tengo una noticia que daros.- El resto de los concursantes fueron caminando hasta el salón principal y se sentaron en las las banquetas alrrededor de las mesas, cuando estuvieron todos colocados un silencio incómodo reinó durante unos segundos en el cual los concursantes se miraban de reojo unos a otros.- ¡Tengo una maravillosa noticia que daros!  
-¡Que la suelte de una puñetera vez!-Se quejó Arya Stark.  
-¡Hemos celebrado una fiesta de bienvenida para vosotros! ¡Será una maravillosa ocasión para empezar a entablar relaciones entre vosotros! ¿Y quien sabe? Puede que surgan los primeros lazos de amistad... o de algo más.  
-¡Bieeeeeen!- Loras y Sansa saltaron de la silla a la vez, la chica se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que el maravilloso Ser Loras tenía la misma opinión que ella.  
-¡Perfecto! Espero que haya algo decente para llevarse a la boca- Cersei Lannister sonrió satisfecha.  
-Eso seguro preciosa...-Le contestó Viserys con una sonrisa pícara mientras reducía las distancias con la rubia.  
-Ni lo sueñes niñato. Aparta tu lagartija de mi pierna y avisame cuando se convierta en un dragón.  
-¡Atrévete a repetirlo zorra engreída! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a tu rey?  
-¿Mi rey? ¡Rey de los mendigos!-Dijo mirándole con cara de asco. En ese momento Daenerys se puso en medio y pudo parar la discusión a tiempo.

Varys volvió a habar por megafonía:  
-¡Bien! Ahora llegaran los camareros con comida y bebidas para todos. La música sonará ahora mismo. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es disfrutar... Y recordad los combates a muerte están prohíbidos.

"Cámara 1 del Salón Principal"

Jon Nieve estaba sentado en una de las mesas en el extremo más alejado de la sala. Miró el fondo de su jarra de cerveza y se preguntó porque decidiría entrar en el programa, se estaba arrepintiendo. De repente notó una mirada y vio a una chica de ojos verdes que le miraba fijamente:

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?  
-Perdona... es que tengo curiosidad.  
-¿Y bien?  
-Eres cuervo... yo también quería serlo para escapar de la ley pero no aceptan a mujeres en la guardia de la noche. Me preguntaba el porque.  
-Yo tampoco lo se muy bien pero cuando te haces cuervo renuncias a muchas cosas.  
-¿Y no se te hace duro pensar que nunca podrás tener hijos y esposa?  
-La verdad, eso no me preocupa en absoluto, solo quiero dar una razón a mi padre para que no se averguence de mí. Buscar mi propio destino.  
-Pero para forjarte un destino no hace falta renunciar a todo lo demás, hay muchos tipos de "destinos".- Dijo Shana poniéndose colorada.  
-¡Jon! ¡Desde que estás aquí no me prestas atención! ¡Ven a practicar esgrima conmigo y deja de hablar con esa chica! ¡No parabas de mirarla en el barco!-Arya Stark salió de debajo de la mesa y apuntó a Jon con una fina espada de hierro valyrio.  
-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Arya deja de meterte donde no te llaman!  
-Uyuyuyuy... Parece que el cumplir tus votos será más difícil de lo que crees.-Sonrió Arya mientras salía al galope huyendo de Jon, quien le perseguía rojo de ira.

"Cámara 2 del Salón Principal"

Catelyn Stark y Brienne están compartiendo unos ganchitos. La morena se lamenta de la muerte de su marido y se echa todas las culpas encima, Brienne escucha con atención y le da la razón:  
-Yo también se lo que es perder a alguien querido my lady...  
-Sí, decídmelo a mi.- Ser Loras se acercó a la pareja y se sentó a su lado en un taburete. Brienne frunció el cejo cuando se puso a su lado- He dejado a alguien muy importante atrás. Nuestro amor es imposible pero ambos lo aceptamos y solo compartimos lecho de vez en cuando.  
-Y... ¿de quién habláis si puede saberse?-Preguntó Catelyn con curiosidad.- No sabia que el ser estuviese enamorado.  
-Ahhh... por esa persona daría mi vida.-Dijo Loras suspirando. Brienne pegó un puñetazo a la mesa y se levantó para marcharse.-Mi señora, siempre que abro la boca algo parece disgustarle, ¿he hecho algo que haya podido ofenderla?  
-Existir-Contestó la rubia airada.  
-Brienne no te vayas, quédate con Loras y conmigo, cuéntanos como es esa persona especial.  
-Es un hombre muy valeroso y atento con los demás, se preocupa por la gente que quiere... y... y...  
-Seguro que su fruta favorita son los melocotones ¿cierto?- Petyr o también llamado Meñique apareció como de costumbre tras una esquina, siempre esperando a decir lo más conveniente.  
-¡Que casualidad! A la persona a la que yo amo tambien le gusta esa fruta, dice que le encanta todo tipo de fruta jugosa.- Exclamó Loras. Brienne volvió a gruñir y se alejó con pasos torpes. Catelyn se quedó sin habla y volvió a repetir lo sola que se sentía.  
-Solo tengo a mis hijas que me hagan compañía aquí dentro... Además tengo que ver todos los días a ese bastardo que me recuerda a Ned.  
-Prometo estar a tu lado cuando lo necesites querida Catelyn, puede que hayan pasado años pero mi amistad y profunda admiración por tí "no morirá nunca". Baelish sostuvo las manos de Catelyn y Loras contuvo la respiración emocionado por la escenita que estaba presenciando.  
-¡Que hombre! ¡Cuanta generosidad!  
-¿Generosidad? Solo es una vieja serpiente intentando ligar con una solterona del tres al cuarto, a mi me parece patético.- Melisandre que venía de la barra con una copa de brandy soltó ese comentario como si nada, ni siquiera volvió la mirada y aunque Catelyn y Meñique se quejaron en voz alta ella ni se molestó en girar.  
-¡Y lo dice una mujer que engendra gusiluces de oscuridad en la barriga!-Exclamó Catelyn enfadada.  
-¡Olvídala Cat! Y deja que las llamas del amor te vuelvan a rodear.-Volvió a decir Petyr con voz sedosa.  
-Estoy acalorada, me voy a despejar a la terraza.  
-¡Espera! ¡Eso es por la pasión que está debajo de tu piel!-Pero era demasiado tarde y Catelyn se había marchado.- ¡Fuck!  
En ese momento Sansa cruzó la sala seguida de Shana. Baelish alzó una ceja:  
-¡Humm! It's something :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Balcones del ala Norte"

Stannis Baratheon se mantenía firmemente apoyado sobre las barandillas de piedra. Su postura rígida, junto con esos ojos azules que parecían un hondo pozo sin fondo, lo convertían en una perfecta estatua; si alguien llegase del exterior perfectamente podría pensar que es una roca tallada al milímetro.

Una sombra se formo tras su espalda, miro de reojo y entonces una luz rojo le ilumino; Melisandre de Asshai mostraba una calidez antinatural; llevaba en sus manos dos copas de vino tostada.

-Mi Rey…-entono la mujer rojo como una canción. Stannis tomo la copa que le ofrecía y bebió un pequeño trago

-Rey…No soy Rey de nada, mujer – murmuro entre dientes. EL viento procedente de norte, agitaba las sedas carmesí de Melisandre, haciendo que se tropezaran en las piernas de Stannis - …pero lo seré

-No me cabe la menor de las dudas, mi señor – camino lentamente alrededor de Stannis, hasta detenerse a su espalda. Se puso de puntillas y le susurro – Lo he visto en las llamas

-¿Qué has visto? – le pregunto girando el rostro. El aliento de ella era puto fuego, lo notaba, esa mujer ardía por cada poro de su piel. Notaba el calor en su rostro, en su espalda, en su oreja cuando le susurraba

-Vos mi Rey, sois la rencarnación de Azhor Ahai – volvió a caminar en círculos, para detenerse nuevamente frente a Stannis – Veo a un hombre, a un hombre justo y valeroso enfrentándose al que no debe ser nombrado, al Dios de la oscuridad, el que traerá la larga noche y nos sepultara en sus tinieblas – bebió de su copa, posteriormente elevo el brazo para alzar el copa de Stannis a los labios de él, para que también bebiera – Sois el elegido, el trono os pertenece, el reino se doblara ante su rey. Los hombres querrán ser como vos, las mujeres que compartáis su lecho, los niños crecerán con las historias de vuestra proeza.

-Parecéis muy convencida de ello – las palabras emanaban de sus labios afiladas como dagas, eran frías, directas y muchas veces cortantes.

-Las llamas no mienten, mi señor

-Las llamas como las palabras se las lleva el viento –mascullo chasqueando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño - no necesito viento, sino hechos irrefutables

-Dadme tiempo y os conquistaré – finalizo Melisandre, para luego marcharse mientras su vestido ondeaba al viento, como una llama larga y perpetua que niega en extinguirse.

"Cámara 3 del Salón Principal"

Viserys había apartado a su hermana a un rincón iluminado con una tenue luz de antorcha, que amenazaba con apagarse, por los continuos zarandeos del rey mendigo a su hermana pequeña.

-Harás lo que yo te diga hermanita ¿me has entendido? – la apretó del brazo con mas fuerza y la acerco hacia si, para que sintiera aun mas la ira que nacían de sus purpuras ojos de Targaryen - ¿¡No querrás despertar al dragón?

-Viserys por favor, me haces daño – suplicaba mientras intentaba zafarse de las afiladas garras de su hermano – No quiero hacerlo

-Lo harás dulce hermana – le suelta el brazo y le besa la frente, con una sutil sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro – Ese Gregor Clegane, es un guerrero inquebrantable, es un mastodonte; por algo lo llaman la Montaña que Cabalga. No es más que un mero vasallo de los Lannister, pero si nos ganamos su confianza, tendremos una oportunidad de acercarnos a la casa más rica de todo Poniente. Hare que se doblen ante mi, tendré sus espadas y su oro y ellos mismos me llevaran al trono, bañado en oro y vestido con sedas doradas de colores

-¿No hay otro modo? – le preguntaba Daenerys titubeante, temerosa de volver a despertar la ira de su hermano y ser castigada físicamente por su mano

-Sabes que no, si fuera un noble, seria otra historia. Pero es un guerrero, un guerrero sediento de sangre y otros placeres, que solo una mujer puede darle. Cuando esta noche se repartan las habitaciones, mostraras alegría y pedirás compartir la tuya con Ser Gregor ¿Te queda claro?

-Si… – respondió cabizbaja - …le hare feliz

-Así me gusta – le besa las mejillas y le acaricia los labios con el pulgar –que seas obediente

Cuando Viserys se retiro, Petyr Baelish repto como una serpiente oportunista hasta sorprender a la hermosa Targaryen, jugando con su cabello pantene style y perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Momentos difíciles ¿verdad? – siseo melosamente el hombrecillo, sin dejar un instante de sofreír. "falsamente por supuesto"

-La vida esta llena de momentos difíciles – respondió sin mirar a los ojos a Meñique

-Costumbre rara la de los Targaryen de hablar mirando a los pies de vuestro acompañante – menciono alegremente en un ademan de resultar gracioso

-Disculpadme ser – rectifico la muchacha de cabellos platino, mientras con las yemas de los dedos se limpiaba las lagrimas; unas lagrimas que no tenia, hacia mucho tiempo que lloraba sin llorar.

-Si me permites, te diré algo – se aclaró la garganta y entono con una dulce voz, una voz que podía resultar hechizante si fuera de mujer, pero que en él, daba entendimientos que podía tener inclinaciones desviadas – en un gran salón hay un mercenario, con él, hay un rico, un rey y un sacerdote; cada uno de ellos, le dicen al mercenario que maten a los otros dos ¿a quien mata el mercenario?

-No lo comprendo – respondía Daenerys con incertidumbre - ¿Por qué me pregunta eso, ser Baelish?

-Por que me caes bien – sonríe aun mas ampliamente; todos sus dientes eran blancos y brillantes como los diamantes, se veía que era un hombre que le preocupaba mucho su apariencia – Y no quiero que te hagan daño. También te diré que, uno puede amar a su sangre, porque es su sangre; pero a veces, la sangre solo trae problemas y lágrimas, tantas que ya no nacen.

"Cámara 2 del Salón Principal"

En esos momentos, Gregor Clegane, con sus ojos henchidos de odio irrefrenable por el mundo, rompió la alegría de los presentes.

Cuando la Montaña que cabalga estaba cerca, nada bueno podía traer; mencionar su nombre era sinónimo de muerte; incluso muchas voces, muchos pajaritos comentaban, que Ser Gregor no violaba mujeres, sino que violaba continentes.

Solo había un hombre en la faz de Poniente, capaz de mirarlos a los ojos y proyectar su imagen, como si fuera un espejo; ese hombre era su hermano menor, el primero de la larga lista de victimas de Ser Gregor.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí – susurraba Sansa a su hermana; los dos Clegane se habían cruzado las miradas, cuando eso sucedía, la tierra temblaba bajos los pies

-¿Por qué? Esta fiesta es un muermazo, quiero sangreeeeee – Arya miro a su alrededor, para ver si su madre estaba cerca, como no estaba pudo gritar libremente - ¡PELEAR!

Ser Gregor sonrió satisfactoriamente, él también quería luchar. Soltó a la camarera que sujetaba como un animal sostiene a su presa cazada y desenvaino su gigantesco mandoble.

-Ya has oído a la mocosa – escupió Gregor – Desenfunda!

-Si peleáramos tendría que matarte – levanto el mentón y su sombra creció y engullo aun mas la luz del suelo, como un perro engulle una rata – No quiero que me descalifiquen

-¿Tienes miedo hermanito? ¿Las antorchas hacen que el perrito meta la cola entre las patas? – Gregor se carcajeo tan fuerte, que los vasos que tenia en la mesa de su izquierda, se rompieron en pedazos – Eres un cobarde Sandor, debería haber acabado con tu vida cuando tuve ocasión

-Dad gracias que haya siete infiernos porque uno solo no habría bastado para contener a los dos hermanos Clegane. – murmuró Meñique a Shana, quien se había aproximado a él para pedirle de la bandeja que llevaba en las manos un pastelito de limón

Gregor no parecía querer rendirse, le encantaba buscar las cosquillas a su hermanos, después de todo, cuando uno se divierte mas, es cuando esta en familia.

Las groserías continuaban salpicando el lugar, como bombas en una guerra; nadie se movía, el único atisbo de movimiento eran las venas palpitantes en el cuello de Sandor.

Sus cicatrices se habían tornado más rojas, iracundas como un volcán apunto de estallar; lo raro es que el Perro se estuviera conteniendo durante tanto tiempo.

Su mano temblaba, dudaba de si empuñar su espada; sabia que si lo hacia uno de los dos terminaría bajo la fría tierra y el otro descalificado.

Cuando iba a alzarse en pie de guerra, a la sala entraron Catelyn y Brienne; entre ellas llevaban a una muy borracha Cersei Lannister.

-La encontramos en la bodega, en un mar de vino – respondió Brienne cuando Jon Nieve le pregunto por el lamentable estado de la hija del gran Tywin Lannister

-Violadas, violadas, uhhhh, violadas – canturreaba la rubia leona – violadas y reviolaaadas ohhh si yeeeeah

Catelyn y Brienne, se la llevaron por las escaleras del castillo, hasta los dormitorios; a aquella mujer lo que menos le convenía era seguir la fiesta; necesitaba descansar, comer algo solido y dormir, dormir muchas horas.

En cuanto los presentes, volvieron a centrarse en el choque de los dos gigantes, estos ya habían desaparecido de la escena.

-Malditos sean los Lannister, siempre estropeándolo todo – maldecía Arya, cruzándose de brazos y gesto enfadado. –Ahora que lo pienso ¿y el gnomo?

-Me lo encontré entre dos barriles de vino, sobando – respondió Shana con la boca medio llena. Se puso al lado de Sansa y le dio unos pastelitos de limón - ¿Son tus favoritos, verdad?

-SI, gracias – respondió, con cortesía – Eres muy amable

Una vez mas Varys, se hizo eco, como un dios omnipresente o el ojo que todo lo veo. Y era literal, todo lo veía, todo lo escuchaba y en todos lados estaba.

-Muy bien, queridos concursantes; ha llegado la hora que todos habéis estado esperando. La hora de dar la bienvenida al Dios sueño. Con calma, subir al piso superior, a los dormitorios y cuidadosamente escoger, con quien queréis compartir el dormitorio, durante toda vuestra estancia. Pensadlo con cuidado, pues no se aceptaran cambios, a no ser que sea expulsado o muera asesinado por Ser Gregor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cámara del corredor del piso superior"

Los concursantes están en el pasillo del piso superior, es hora de elegir las habitaciones. Son todas iguales porque se encuentran en el ala de los invitados para que no haya desigualdades. Las habitaciones principales fueron cerradas para que nadie pudiese entrar en ellas. Es el momento de elegir a los compañeros de habitaciones pero nadie parece ponerse de acuerdo.

-Yo quiero ser con mis hijas.-Exclamó Catelyn atrayendo hacía así a Sansa y Arya.  
-Lo que tú digas madre.- Respondió Sansa mirando al suelo. Arya sin embargo se quejó e intentó soltarse de la mano de su madre:  
-¡Yo quiero ser con Jon! ¡Quiero que se venga!- Jon no dijo nada, se quedó callado y miró al techo escudriñando las telarañas que había al fondo. Catelyn dudó por unos segundos pero después dejó soltar un suspiro cansado y puso los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Que opinas tú?- Preguntó a Jon de una manera tajante.  
-No tengo inconveniente.  
-Muy bien, pues si los dioses lo quieren así que así sea.-Catelyn se dio por vencida, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Negar a su hija la compañía de su hermanastro en la casa? Prefería tener que dormir con Jon y sus hijas a dormir directamente sin sus hijas. No quería arriesgarse a que pudiese tocarles con alguien peor como el Perro, Viserys o Ser Gregor.  
-Yo tampoco tengo problema madre.-Comentó la pelirroja.

Por otro lado Melisandre ataviada con su precioso vestido rojo se acercó tanto a Stannis que pudo oler su aliento a vino dulce. Le susurró unas dulces palabras que nadie alcanzó a oír y Stannis asintió sorprendido:

-Nosotros estaremos juntos.

A su vez Sandor se acercó a Cersei y se inclinó ante ella:

-Yo sirvo a Desembarco, así que creo que no me queda más remedio que estar a vuestra disposición mi señora.- Dijo Sandor haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
-No necesito sabuesos que me anden vigilando. Si quieres hacerme un favor vete con mi hermano, necesita tu protección más que yo.  
-Como desees mi señora.- Sandor miró desde arriba a Tyrion con desprecio y este le sonrió irónicamente.  
-Bien, yo me quedaré con la habitación de al lado de Lady Catelyn si no os importa.- Después miró a Sandor.- No te voy a decir que te vayas, vente conmigo si lo deseas, si mi sobrino te soporta no puedes ser tan malo al fin y al cabo.  
-Soy peor de lo que crees enano.  
-No te voy a pedir mucho, solo que vigiles mi cuello mientras duerma y que desaparezcas cuando quiera calentar mi cama.  
-Descuida, cuanto menos tiempo pase contigo mejor para mí.-Gruñó Sandor. Petyr Baelish que siempre observaba la escena se incluyó en el pack.  
-Me parece que me voy a animar a ser con vosotros. Contigo mi querido Tyrion nunca me aburriré, solo tú entiendes el humor tan curioso que tengo...  
-¿Curioso? ¡Ja!-Exclamó Tyrion, solo él se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Meñique, lo que le interesaba a él no se encontraba en Tyrion sino en la habitación de al lado.- humor más bien retorcido diría yo.  
Loras que en ese momento vio que se acababan los compañeros disponibles y dio un paso al frente:  
-Quiero ser con vosotros.-El resto del grupo le miró sorprendido, no se esperaban una reacción así, pero después comprendieron que las únicas personas conocidas por él se encontraban ahí.-Al fin y al cabo estoy en deuda con Sandor, así que quiero servirte en lo que pueda mi Ser.  
-¡Me arrepiento de haberte ayudado en el torneo! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así!-Ladró Sandor con fiereza, después giró la vista hacia otro lado.-Haz lo que quieras.

Una voz se oyó por megafonía. Varys empezó a meter prisa:

-Sino os decidís pronto decidiré yo por vosotros. Venga, los que quedan, ¿qué habéis decidido?  
-¡Mi hermana y yo queremos son con Ser Gregor! ¡Nos parece un concursante poderoso y con mucho valor!- Se adelantó Viserys con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se acercó al gigante que le miraba desde arriba e hizo una breve reverencia.- Será un honor compartir cuarto con usted.  
-No esta mal, me gusta tu hermana, es una pequeña joya en bruto.- Gregor miró a Daenerys de arriba a abajo con aprobación, asintió y unos reflejos lujuriosos iluminaron su cara.  
-Esta a su entera disposición mi señor, no lo dude.  
-¡Perfecto!- La voz de Varys volvió a retumbar el corredor.- ya están casi hechos los grupos, pero lo siento, no tenemos tiempo, los que quedan los decidiré yo, bueno en realidad ya lo ha decidido nuestro querido público. Shana tú irás en la habitación de Viserys. Cersei y Brienne os vais con Stannis y Melisandre.

Shana protestó pero Varys la ignoró completamente. También hubo susurros por parte de los otros concursantes pero nadie se atrevía a cabrear a Varys y arriesgarse a que cambiase la distribución de las habitaciones... Cersei se empezó a reír a carcajadas y deseó buena suerte a Shana y Daenerys "Espero que no seáis doncellas todavía porque nunca olvidaréis esta primera vez". Todos fueron entrando en sus respectivas habitaciones lentamente. Eran espaciosas pero sin excederse y contaban con dos literas a ambos lados de la habitación, sin embargo eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que en cada cama cupiesen dos personas. Seguramente a alguien más se le había ocurrido ese uso.

"Cámara de la habitación n4"

Gregor y Daenerys pasaron los primeros a la habitación pero cuando Shana iba a cruzar el umbral una mano tiró de ella hacia atrás, cerró la puerta de la habitación y la chocó contra el muró de piedra. El platinoso Targaryen la acorraló por las manos hacia la pared y juntó tanto su cara a la de ella que apenas un par de centímetros les separaban.

-¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-Shana intentó escabullirse pero Viserys tenía más fuerza.  
-Te prohíbo que te acerques a La Montaña, es de mi hermana. ¡Él me va a ayudar a conseguir el trono!  
-¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres? ¡No eres NADIE para darme órdenes! No tocaría a Ser Gregor ni con un palo, pero en el caso de que quisiese hacerlo ¡tú no podrías prohibírmelo! ¡No eres nadie!  
-Soy tu rey preciosa.-Viserys la agarró por la mandíbula y apretó con fuerza.-Tengo la sangre del dragón y se hará lo que yo diga.  
-Un verdadero rey no necesita amenazar ni vender a su hermana como una puta para ganarse el trono- Susurró Shana entre dientes.- Además eres imbécil si crees que puedes controlarlo, puede aplastarte la cabeza en cuanto le de la gana.  
-O también la tuya...¡Haré lo que haga falta para conseguir el trono! Y si para ello tengo que follarte o matarte no dudaré en hacerlo.-Viserys hizo una mueca burlona y acercó su boca a los labios de Shana para darle un beso. La pelirroja rápida como una flecha aprovechó ese descuido y levantó la rodilla hasta chocar con las partes nobles. Viserys aulló de dolor y Shana aprovechó para soltarse y entrar en la habitación.  
-A este pasó ese "dragón" no despertará jamás.

"Cámara de la habitación n2"

En la habitación Tyrion colocó su ropa en el armario que le correspondía, era bastante grande y le sobraba bastante espacio. Miró a Petyr con quien compartiría litera y aprovecho que Sandor y Loras estaban entretenidos con su equipaje para preguntarle:

-Dime la verdad, ¿por qué has venido a esta habitación? ¿Todavía deseas calentar la cama de lady Stark ahora que su marido no está? ¿O es Sansa quien te interesa?  
-Tyrion por favor... ¿qué monstruo te crees que soy?  
-A mi no me engañas Petyr... entre monstruos nos entendemos.  
-Cat fue un amor pasado... Y su hija es tan hermosa como lo era ella a su edad pero nunca podría ponerle los dedos encima, al menos no ahora...  
-Pero di la verdad, si Catelyn se te insinuase ¿no le seguirías el juego?-Insistió Tyrion.  
-¿Podría un niño negarse a un dulce?


	6. Chapter 6

"Cámara de la habitación n3"

Cersei fue la ultima en entrar a la habitación, había ido a las bodegas a buscar unas cuantas botellas de vino y unas copas, para sus compañeros.

Al entrar se vio envuelta en la gigantesca sombra de Brienne.

-Una dama no debería ser tan grande – abre una de las botellas con los dientes porque con la mano no podía – es antinatural

-También lo es el incesto, mi señora

-Mira a esa roja – señala a Melisandre, quien había empezado a intentar embelesar a Stannis acariciándole la nuca – Tendrá mas suerte seduciendo a su caballo. Es un hombre serio ese Stannis Baratheon. Ya le quitare esa seriedad –se sonríe con malicia y después se bebe una copa

-¿Seríais capaz de meteros en un matrimonio? – preguntaba Brienne con un gesto de desprecio hacia la Lannister

-A eso he venido querida, a divertirme y –bebe otra cosa – putear todo lo que pueda.

Cersei camino hasta el centro de la habitación, llenando las copas y haciendo entrega de una a cada uno.

-Divirtámonos un poco ¿Qué somos abuelas? – Incitaba la Lannister – Beber amigos, beber…

"Cámara de la habitación n1"

La Familia Stark dormía, almenos, eso parecía; de repente Catelyn abrió uno de sus ojos y hecho un vistazo al cuarto.

Arya dormía sin despegarse de aguja, Sansa lo hacia dándole la espalda y en cuanto a Jon se refiere, él tenia la cabeza metida bajo la almohada de plumas.

La matriarca de la familia, con ligeros movimientos, salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas; al girar la esquina, se tropezó con Lord Baelish.

-Mi querida Catelyn – entono a modo de melodía – Cuanto tiempo sin veros

-Solo han pasado 7 minutos, Petyr

-Siete, siete, siete – repitió cansinamente – es un número que alberga tantos secretos

-¿Sabes donde están los baños? – pregunto intentando cambiar de tema, a la par que pensaba en lo pegajoso que resultaba meñique

-Los buscaremos juntos – dijo mientras se agarraba como una serpiente al brazo de su dama – Yo te protegeré de las sombras de la noche

-Mira es el Perro – exclamo mientras se soltaba de meñique y corría hacia la mole que era Sandor – Peeerro ¿Cómo estas?

-Los Dioses, no me dejan otra opción que ser maaaaalo, muahahaha

En cuanto meñique desapareció, Catelyn se soltó del Perro, quien la miraba despectivamente desde las alturas; Lady Stark le dedico una sonrisa y se marcho de puntillas, bajo la mirada del Perro.

Sandor retomo el camino a la habitación, iba a entrar cuando unos ruidos violentos lo alteraron, una extraña expresión se formo en su rostro, como si estuviera olfateando algo nefasto.

Corrió como el alma que lleva el diablo hasta la Cámara de la habitación n4. A un lado, Viserys estaba amordazado con un calcetín y maniatado de pies y manos.

-Gregor… – gruño al ver a su hermano, desgarrándole la ropa a Daenerys contra su voluntad, mientras Shana parecía inconsciente al otro lado del cuarto

-JaJaaaaa! Violaaaaaada – se rio Cersei desde la puerta señalando a Daenerys, para luego desaparecer

Ser Gregor se levanto, se sacudió la ropa y miro a su hermano por encima del hombro.

Ni una sola palabra mas hizo falta, para que ambos se embistieran como toros salvajes. Los muebles volaban por los aires, así como los puñetazos y las maletas, dejando al descubierto la lencería de las chicas.

Shana despertó, miro la pelea de los gigantes y posteriormente vio como toda su ropa intima estaba desperdigada como las hojas de los arboles en otoño; el rostro empezó a enrojecerse, sus puños se apretaron iracundos y estallo; agarro una escoba que andaba por ahí perdida, y comenzó a apalear a los dos hermanos mientras no paraba de llamarlos pervertidos.

"Cámara de la habitación n3"

Los cuatro estaban borrachos completamente, cantaban, bailaban e incluso Stannis parecía sonreír.

Brienne había sido la primera en caer redonda, al parecer, no toleraba demasiado bien el alcohol.

Cersei había llenado la bañera con agua caliente y entre las ella y Melisandre intentaban meter a Stannis, quien no se dejaba; forcejearon, forcejearon y los tres terminaron dentro.

-Noto vuestro venado, mi señor – le susurraba Melisandre, haciendo subir aun mas la temperatura

-Dejar de sentir tanto y quitaros – bufaba Cersei – me estáis aplastando las tetas, no quiero que me queden amorfas.

"Cámara de la habitación n1"

Catelyn Stark había regresado a la habitación con sus hijas, resoplaba de tranquilidad y al mirar a las camas, el pánico le absorbió…sus hijas habían desaparecido.

"Piso Inferior"

Los hermanos Clegane estaban tirados en el suelo, después de haber caído desde el piso superior.

-Sandor… - mira a su hermano

-¿Qué? – le pregunto mirándolo también

-Dame un besito – le dijo poniendo morritos de cerdo

El perro se levanto, busco un cubo de agua fría y se lo tiro a su hermano; cuando Gregor pareció recobrar la normalidad, volvieron a darse de golpes, hasta terminar destrozando las cocinas.

"Cámara de la habitación n1"

Las hermanas Stark entraron con varias bandejas llenas de pastelitos de limón y otros dulces

-¿Pero donde estabais metidas? - les pregunto su madre atacada de los nervios

-Fuimos a las cocinas – le respondió la mayor – teníamos hambre

-Sansa esta de antojos, creo que se ha preñado de Loras de tanto mirarlo

-Cállate cara caballo – le reprocho dándole un golpe

-Cállate tu - le devolvió el golpe aun mas fuerte, Sansa soltó un grito ahogado – Tonta

-Parar las dos ya – ordeno Catelyn – Ir a dormir ya!

A la mañana siguiente, Varys tuvo la brillante idea de despertarlos con una hermosiiiisima melodía (sarcasmo) un éxito donde los allá.

La megafonía hizo un ruido atronador, signo de que el volumen estaba maximizado al límite y entonces, empezó a sonar….

**And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Baby, baby, baby no  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Thought you'd always be mine mine**

Todos se despertaron horrorizados y agonizando; Ser Gregor grito como un basilisco y arranco todos los altavoces del Castillo; aun así, la música seguía sonando y la risa de Varys de fondo.


	7. Chapter 7

Música de Justin Bieber.. (8)

-¡Buenos días dormilones! Amanece en Villa Tudor... ¡digo Rocadragón! ¡Cof Cof! ¡Son las 7 de la mañana! ¿Os cuesta madrugar después de una noche tan emocionante? Pues ale, id a desayunar que tengo una noticia que daros.

Los concursantes salieron dando tumbos de las habitaciones como unos zombies cualesquiera y se dejaron caer sobre los taburetes de madera. Se dividían en dos grupos, el primero era el de los que habían dormido bastante o que estaban acostumbrados a madrugar (Jon, Meñique, Loras...) y otro grupo que era el de los resacosos, con mal despertar o los más vagos (Cersei, Gregor, Sandor...).

-Este es el mejor desayuno para el dolor de cabeza.-Dijo Cersei mientras empinaba una botella de hidromiel sobrante de la noche anterior. Stannis hizo ademán de vomitar al ver la botella y se tapó la cabeza con las manos, en el fondo le daba verguenza reconocer que las mujeres de su habitación tenían más aguante que él.

-¡Bien! Hoy tenemos una prueba muy interesante para vosotros. La haréis después de comer y se llama ¡el juego del armario! Primero os dividiréis en dos equipos, hombres y mujeres, el equipo que sume más puntos podrá elegir a los visitantes que pueden venir a Rocadragón en la primera vista, por lo tanto es interesante que os esforcéis. Se trata de que una pareja elegida por el público se meterá en un armario a oscuras durante 15 minutos, para hacerlo más interesante cada componente llevará un pañuelo de un color escondido entre la ropa. El objetivo es coger el pañuelo de la otra persona y evitar que cojan el tuyo. En el caso de que ambos lo cojan el primero que lo haya encontrado será el ganador. No está permitido el daño físico y podéis pedir rendición y seréis automáticamente sacados del armario pero no ganaréis puntos. Tomaros la mañana libre para reflexionar vuestras estrategias y después de comer empezaremos. -Varys añadió.- Esto va para el público, Arya Stark no podrá participar así que no os molesteis en seleccionarla.

Arya dio un grito de júbilo y se empezó a reir del resto de las féminas. Ese tipo de acercamientos entre hombres y mujeres le daba bastante asco, si en el juego no se permitía pinchar o destripar no le interesaba. Por otro lado Catelyn se escandalizó:  
-¡Sansa te obligo a que te retires si te toca meterte en el armario!  
-Pero madre ¡yo quiero que venga Robb a visitarnos! Y ya soy mayorcita.  
-Me da igual, tengo un mal presentimiento.-Dijo Catelyn mirando a los varones de la habitación de al lado. Sandor no les quitaba ojo de encima, Petyr hacía lo propio pero más disimuladamente y Tyrion aunque no les miraba a ellas no paraba de parlotear con Gregor de lo animadas que son las muchachas de Desembarco.

-Vaya estupidez de juego.- Gruño Jon a Loras.- Espero que no me escojan a mí.  
-Tendría que estar en el otro equipo.-Contestó él.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Para darles ventaja?  
-Claaaro, exactamente para eso.

El resto de la mañana lo pasaron ordenando los destrozos de la noche anterior y elaborando estrategias para acabar con el equipo contrario.

"Cámara de la habitación n1"

-¡Más pastelillos de limón!- Canturreó Sansa con una bandeja en la mano.  
-Pequeña, con pasteles no conseguirás robar el pañuelo a un hombre, ni mucho menos metértelo entre las piernas.-Gruñó Cersei malhumoradamente.  
-¿¡Pero quién te crees para decirle esas cosas a mi hija?- Preguntó Catelyn.  
-¡Basta basta! Tenemos que pensar en como quitarles el pañuelo sin poner nuestro... ejem honor en juego...-Shana atrapó uno de los pastelillos y se lo metió en la boca. Brienne asintió colorada como un tomate.  
-A mi no me supone ningún problema, si hay que tocar se toca y si hay que utilizar manos, boca o pechos se utiliza. El cuerpo no es más que una máscara, una piel. La esencia de las personas es lo que realmente las construye. El cuerpo solo sirve para causar dolor y placer, todo lo demás da igual.  
-¿Insinúas que utilicemos nuestras armas de mujer?-Preguntó Brienne. Cersei la miró de arriba a abajo y comentó:  
-Querida, lo que tienes entre las piernas puede matar mucho mejor que la espada que llevas en tu cintura. Aunque bueno, en tu caso habría que dudarlo.-Hizo una pausa.- Es sencillo, buscad dentro de los calzoncillos, si os tocan contra hombres poco avispados como Gregor será el primer sitio donde lo guarden, también porque poco les interesa las personas que vengan de invitadas, solo van a lo que van.  
-Pero... No todos los hombres son iguales... Ese Jon... no tiene pinta de que le interesen esas cosas.-Shana se enrroscaba un mechón de pelo entre las manos.  
-Jon sigue siendo un hombre. El único que debe preocuparnos es Ser Loras, que de lejos se nota que es más flower que un telettubie.

"Cámara de la habitación n2"

-Ya se que todos queréis calentar el churro pero lo más importante es buscar el pañuelo. ¿Sobra tiempo? Entonces haced lo que os de al gana, pero primero el pañuelo.- Tyrion fue el primero en hablar.  
-Y recordad que se cazan más moscas con miel que con hiel.-Añadió Meñique.- Sed corteses y rápidos, y aseguraos de tener el pañuelo antes de hacer nada.  
-¿Hacer nada?-Preguntó Jon.  
-¡Dios! Me da asco tu inocencia. ¿No ibas a Villatopo como tus compañeros?-Preguntó enfadado Viserys.- Yo ire a por el pañuelo pero está claro que si me sobra tiempo haré lo que tenga que hacer ahí dentro, hasta que se acabe el tiempo.  
-Me reiría si te tocase a Brienne de Tarth...- Bufó Sandor Clegane.

"Cámara del comedor n1"

Apoyado en la pared del comedor había un armario no muy grande de color negro. En él cabía dos personas perfectamente pero tres ya no. Por dentro estaba vacío, no había ni un estante, parecía más bien un cuarto oscuro.

-¡Muy bien! Las parejas ya están decididas.- Anunció Varys. Los presentes se miraron con cara de póker.-: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish & Catelyn Tully, Jon Nieve & Shana Lorenz, Stannis Baratheon & Cersei Lannister y Loras Tyrell & Brienne de Tarth. ¡Esperemos que Loras salga adecuadamente del armario despues de los 15 minutos! Lo siento Loras, tenía que decirlo ;D.

"Cámara del armario": Jon y Shana

-Vamos a acabar con esto rápido, dame el pañuelo y no tenemos porque pasar este mal trago.-Jon Nieve no movió ni uno de sus músculos sino que esperó respirando en silencio, sin atrever a moverse.  
-Estás de broma, no pienso hacerlo. Dámelo tú, necesito que una persona muy importante para mí venga a verme.-Contestó Shana titubeando. Se abalanzó hacia Jon y en la espesa oscuridad empezó a palpar la chaqueta de cuero negro. Jon intentó atrapar sus finos brazos pero la chica era muy escurridiza.  
-No pienso dártelo. ¡Estate quieta sino quieres que te haga daño!  
-No te tengo miedo. Además está prohíbido hacer daño.  
-Eres tonta si te crees que me voy a echar atrás, ¡tú te lo has buscado! No me pienso cortar porque seas mujer- El moreno la atrapó en la oscuridad y la rodeó por la cintura desde la espalda impidiendo que esta pudiese siquiera mover los brazos. Shana empezó a revolverse como un renacuajo y a dar patadas y cabezazos hacia atrás.-¡Que insistente eres! ¿Dónde está el pañuelo?  
-Búscalo tú mismo. O... ¿te da verguenza?-Jon agradeció la negrura del armario porque acababa de ponerse rojo como una cereza. Pensó en la guardia de la Noche y en el juramento que había hecho.  
-Eso te crees tú.- Con una mano torpe empezó a palpar a través de las ropas de Shana, primero busco bajó el cinturón de la cadera y metió la mano debajo de la falda de Shana para palpar si lo tenía atado a las piernas. La pelirroja no paraba de revolverse y se lo estaba poniendo difícil.  
-Si sigues por ahí ... te vas a quemar.-Jon tragó saliva y sus manos se aflojaron durante unos segundos ante el comentario de ella. Shana aprovechó para soltarse, pero en vez de atacar decidió cambiar de estrategia. "Dioses por favor, perdonadme por esto". Levantó sus manos hasta tocar la cara de Jon y le dio un beso largo y húmedo. Como ella suponía el chico no supo como reaccionar y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, al principio intentó resistirse pero los labios de Shana eran muy insistentes. Finalmente Jon olvidó a los Siete y su lengua empezó a abrirse paso dentro de la boca de Shana. La muchacha guió su mano hasta la parte de atrás de su corsé de piel y los dedos torpes de Jon (que al principio dudaban) empezaron a desabrocharlo, primero despacio y a medida que subía la temperatura más rápidamente. Shana notaba la respiración agitada de Jon y se dejó arrastrar por ese mar de lava. Revolvió el pelo de Jon entre sus manos y después se lanzó hacia su cuello, mordisqueándole debajo de la oreja. Oía como Jon se estremecía bajo sus labios y Shana aprovechó su momento, empezó a desabrocharle la chaqueta y pronto palpó un trozo de tela atado alrrededor del brazo, lo ignoró unos segundos para que Jon no sospechase que esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Bajo las manos hasta los pantalones y empezó a quitarle el pantalón, agradeciendo que Jon fuese tan torpe desabrochando corsés, cuando por fin lo consiguió Shana se quedó con un fino top y ella le tiró de los brazos hacia abajo para que se sentase, se subió encima de él y continuó besándolo. Notaba como Jon estaba perdiendo la cabeza... se notaba que nunca había conocido mujer, por otra parte ella aun era doncella pero sabía de sobra como funcionaban esas cosas, sabía que si seguía así tampoco ella podría controlarse.  
-Lo siento, no me odies por esto.- Con un rápido movimiento en la oscuridad Shana se sacó de la bota una navaja y corto el nudo al lazo. Al estar encima de él tuvo unos segundos de ventaja para levantarse y abrir la puerta del armario. Jon la agarró por la pierna soltando impropiedades pero Shana consiguió soltarse a tiempo dando una patada. Sabía que el muchacho estaba "demasiado" alegre y que no sería capaz de salir en ese estado del armario. En el exterior todos esperaban expectantes.

-Maldito bastardo, ya podría haberse dejado la líbido en el muro, o al menos desahogarse como todo hijo de vecino. Así no hay quien gane.-Gruñó Tyrion enfadado al ver a Shana salir del armario solo con la camisa interior:  
-Que orgullosa estoy de ti.-Sollozó Cersei encantada y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a Shana quien aun estaba desorientada por la luz que le escocía en los ojos.

"Cámara del armario" Petyr y Catelyn

-Por fin tenemos tiempo para estar a solas Cat.  
-No pienso jugar a ningún jueguecito contigo. No he venido aquí ni a buscar el poder ni a calentar mi cama como decía Varys. He venido a demostrar que Ned no era un traidor.  
-¿Cómo puedes dudar de mis buenas intenciones mi señora? Yo quiero ayudarla...-Meñique buscó las manos de Catelyn en la oscuridad y añadió en un susurro.-...en todo lo que pueda. Porque siempre podrás contar conmigo.  
-Entonces dame el pañuelo Petyr por favor.  
-Puedo ayudarte de muchas maneras Cat, hay muchas maneras de ganar una partida de cartas.  
-Pero no todas adecuadas...  
-Según la perspectiva con la que se mire... y el objetivo deseado.-Petyr se acercó a Cat hasta que sus alientos se fusionaron.-¿Quieres el pañuelo? Tendrás que darme algo a cambio.  
-No insistas Petyr, sabes que de mí no obtendrás nada, no soy una de tus prostitutas a las que puedas comprar.-Respondió Catelyn con asco en la voz.  
-Y no lo quiero. Tu siempre serás pura para mí y nunca sería capaz de ponerte la mano encima sin tu permiso. Es solo que no soporto que alguien pueda ponerte la mano encima. No quiero que nadie te toque... que ni siquiera te mire.  
-¿Deseas que esté sola aunque tú tampoco puedas estar conmigo?  
-Así es, si te comprometes a eso, juro que te daré el pañuelo y todo lo que quieras. Sino puedes estar conmigo no estarás con nadie.  
-Eres como el perro del hortelano.  
-Solo quiero que te mantengas pura, que nadie te estropee, que nadie aparte de yo pueda ni siquiera pensar en ti. Me aborrece la idea de que otros fantaseen contigo. Si pudiera y tuviese el valor suficiente te congelaría para que tu belleza no se marchitase nunca. Te construiría un palacio de cristal donde solo yo pudiese admirar tu belleza.- A Catelyn empezaron a entrarle sudores fríos en la espalda y por primera vez desde que entró en la casa empezó tener miedo.  
-Petyr... estás enfermo.  
-...De amor.-El hombrecillo sacó un pequeño pañuelo perfectamente doblado de su bolsillo y se lo pusó a Catelyn entre las manos. Le regaló un beso en los labios y salió voluntariamente del armario.-Recuerda nuestro trato.

Catelyn estuvo tan sorprendida que no le dio tiempo a responder. No había aceptado nada pero tampoco le había dado tiempo a negarse.

"Cámara del armario" Sandor y Sansa

-¿Tiemblas? No tiembles niña, no te voy a comer

-No tiemblo, ser – respondía titubeante; El Perro se acercó aun mas al inocente cuerpo de Sansa – Por favor…

-Ves como si tiemblas – aunque ella no lo viera, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de él, aquello le divertía

-Deberíamos…

-¿Tocarnos? ¿Refrotarnos? ¿Sobarnos? – Hizo una pausa - ¿Fornicar? Habla

-Por favor, ser – decía a modo de suplica al tiempo que daba un paso atrás, para lograr poner mas distancia con aquel hombre

-La próxima vez – se pega a ella como el celofán para susurrarle – que me llames ser, te quitare tu estúpida virginidad de la manera que peor pueda imaginarte

-¿Disfrutáis asustando a las personas?

-No, yo disfruto matándolas

El Perro tomo la mano de Sansa con una dulzura impropia de alguien que ama segar las vidas de los demás; la chica no pudo evitar dar un salto en el sitio cuando sus manos se tocaron; aquello divirtió a Sandor que soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Toma – le dijo con tono seco a la vez que Sansa palpaba el lazo en la mano del hombre

-¿Me lo das? ¿Por qué?

-Tu tienes alguien que te quiere y que te espera fuera…yo no tengo a nadie

Las chicas saltaban de la alegría cuando vieron a Sansa con el lazo; mientras que ellos, señalaban y criticaban al Perro por dejarse vencer por una niña a la que le sacaba dos cabezas de altura.

"Cámara del armario" Brienne y Loras

-¿Por qué me odias Brienne?

-No te odio

-SI que lo haces

-No, no lo hago

-Si que lo haces

-Que no, que no lo hago

-Y yo te digo que si

-¿Por qué no te callas? Eres más cansino que una vaca en brazos

Cansada de los juego del caballero de las flores, Brienne lo empujo contra el trasfondo del armario; Loras se trastabillo, a lo que Brienne aprovecho para agarrarlo del pie y zarandearlo como si fuese una almohada o una gallina a la que hubiera que descabezar. En uno de los zarandeos, a Loras se le desprendió el lazo, el cual, llevaba elegantemente oculto y atado debajo de una capa de cabello.

"Cámara del armario" Stannis y Cersei

-¿No piensas hacer nada? – preguntaba Cersei

-¿Y tu?

-Robert ya se hubiera bajado los pantalones

-No soy mi hermano

-SI eso se ve, no tienes sangre ¿Cuál es tu problema Stannis? ¿Es que no se te levanta?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué si no se te pone dura? Tu hermano se ponía cachondo a la mínima de cambio

Cersei se las prometía de ganadora, pero nunca hay que tomarse a la ligera el poder de un venado. Stannis en un arranque de ira, de poder o de querer demostrar algo, empotro a la leona contra el fondo del armario.

Stannis sujeto con firmeza con mano de hierro a Cersei del cuello, aproximo su rostro al de ella, para que notara su aliento en la cara.

-Soy mas hombre que mi hermano, soy mas guerrero que un león –le murmuraba a la misma vez que ella se arrodillaba – mía es la furia, mio es el trono…mio es el lazo

Sin apenas haberse dado cuenta, Stannis hubo despojado a Cersei del lazo que escondía bajo sus faldas y con la cabeza bien alta, sonriendo para sus adentros, salió de aquel mueble con la victoria.


	8. Chapter 8

No hacía falta hacer un recuento para saber que habían ganado las mujeres, los hombres no decían nada y Tyrion no paraba de quejarse de la poca profesionalidad de sus compañeros. Tanto Petyr como Sandor guardaron silencio pero Loras y Jon estaban avergonzados. Varys fue llamando una a una al confesionario y fue preguntándoles en privado que invitado querían que acudieses. Cuando hubo terminado Varys publicó:

"¡Muy bien! Ahora con los nombres que cada una ha dicho vamos a hacer un sorteo, meteremos en un sombrero todos los nombres y sacaremos uno aleatoriamente. El resultado no os lo diré, lo tendréis que descubrir vosotros"

"Cámara del corredor 2"

Sansa caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de Rocadragón a media noche, en dirección a las cocinas; del interior de las mismas, vio como una titilante luz inundaba toda la estancia. Dudo en si debería entrar, pero después de sopesar las opciones, decidió traspasar el umbral de la puerta medio abierta.  
Una sombra se escondía sentada en una esquina, teniendo frente a ella dos botellas vacías y otra a medias; la luz de las velas se volcó hacia la desconocida presencia y Sansa pudo ver en el rostro de aquella figura, unas quemaduras, supo al instante que se trataba de Sandor Clegane.

-Perdón…-se disculpaba la chica mientras recorría la cocina ante la fija mirada del hombre - ¿No puedes dormir?

-No – respondía rotundamente entre que Sansa se tomaba su vaso de agua

En cuando la joven termino, iba marcharse sin hacer ruido, pero el Perro se lo prohibió al levantarse de su silla y tomarla del brazo.

-Pajarito…-sus miradas se cruzaron; ella sentía miedo, él compasión – Tengo que decirte una cosa, algo que me mata por dentro. Mato hombres, mujeres y niños pero no disfruto con ellos; lo hago porque son órdenes, porque eso es lo que se espera de mi. Me llaman Perro porque obedezco, porque no espero nada a cambio, porque es lo único a lo que aspiro…obedezco, solo eso, no discuto, no vivo…

-No te comprendo, no se a donde quieres ir a parar – había perdido su miedo, ahora sentía pena por aquel hombre que la hablaba y la embriagaba con su aliento de borracho.

-Una sola palabra tuya y lo mando todo a la mierda; te protegeré, si tu quieres te protegeré, nadie te hará daño y sin lo intenta o tienen la sola idea de hacerlo, los matare.- por unos instante el Perro bajo la mirada al suelo buscando como continuar, después, volvió a mirar a la joven a los ojos – No tengo a nadie, no tengo nada, solo órdenes y desprecio; mis únicas aliadas son la espada y la botella. Pero tu…tu eres… -hizo además de besarla pero amago para solo susúrrale antes de irse –tu eres todo lo que perdí.

"Cámara del comedor 1"

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos despertaron lo primero que hicieron fue leer una extraña nota escrita en una hoja de pergamino:

"Damas y caballeros, tras los presentes acontecimientos, habéis sido invitados a una fiesta de disfraces; en el éste evento, se dará a conocer la identidad del invitado sorpresa que vosotras las chicas, habéis elegido; evidentemente esta persona estará disfrazada también, vuestro labor será descubrir su identidad.  
Ahora bien, vestiros con los disfraces que os he dejado al pie de la cama; disfrutar de las canciones de los bardos y por favor, por favor, sexo seguro que luego vienen los disgustos. Una ultima cosa, durante la velada, seréis llamados a nominar. Atte.: Varys"

Los concursantes fueron abriendo las cajas con sus respectivos trajes; algunos estaban contentos, otros no tanto. A Melisandre le tocó ir de princesa Báthory la condesa sangrienta (un papel que le quedaba bastante bien) y a Stannis de Drácula. El disfraz de Catelyn era de abuela campesina, no entendía el significado de un disfraz tan extraño pero lo que ella no sabía es que su hija Sansa iba de Caperucita Roja, Petyr de lobo y Arya de cazadora. Jon y Shana iban de Romeo y Julieta respectivamente. Otros personajes no tenían una temática concreta: Sandor de fantasma de la ópera, Tyrion de pitufo, Cersei de diablesa (con un tridente y todo), Brienne de moza de cuadra, Gregor de Hulk, Daenerys de Xena, Viserys de lagartija verde y Loras de novia (al cual no le disgustó del todo la idea). El disfraz era obligatorio para todos por lo que la gente no pudo negarse a ponerlo a no ser que quisiesen ser expulsados. Cuando estuvieron todos vestidos bajaron al salón de fiestas. Lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse unos a otros sorprendidos. Los que iban disfrazados de una temática en concreto se lanzaban miradas curiosas: Jon no paraba de mirar a Shana a hurtadillas pero se las arreglaba para no parecer interesado. Por otro lado Petyr miró a Catelyn y alzó las cejas. Ella recordó que el lobo se come a la abuela de Caperucita Roja, se preguntó si el traje sería por eso...

"Muy bien pues que empiece la fiesta y ¡también las nominaciones! La primera en pasar será Arya Stark"

"Cámara del salón de fiestas 1"

La pequeña salió del salón y justo en ese momento empezó a sonar una música que embriagó a todo el salón. Stannis y Catelyn se sentaron en los butacones situados cerca de la barra de bebidas. Catelyn se sirvió una copa de ponche.

-Estáis muy favorecido Lord Stannis.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de vos, Lady Stark. El traje no le hace justicia –se sonríen- ¿Me permite una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué seguís soportando a Meñique? Es hilarante tener a alguien babeando detrás.

-Podría preguntarle lo mismo, respecto a lady Melisandre.

-¿Melisandre?

-Es bien sabido por todos, que se siente atraída por vos. La manera de mirarle, de susurrarle…

-Melisandre es una mantis religiosa, si fuera como Robert hacia mucho tiempo que le hubiera sido infiel a mi esposa. Tengo un deber para con ella y no le voy a faltar al respeto.

-Eso dice mucho de vos Lord Stannis, pocos hombres son capaces de guardar la cara por sus esposas.

-Y pocas, son las que se atreven a desafiar al mundo para vengar el vil asesinato del suyo. Nunca fui amigo de su marido, pero uno ha de ser muy idiota si no ve a Lord Eddard Stark como un hombre de honor. Detrás de cada gran hombre, hay una gran mujer.

En ese instante, entraron al salón los bardos con sus instrumentos y comenzaron a cantar y tocar, mientras los bufones hacían extravagancias al son de la música.

-¿Le apetece bailar?

-Sera un placer, mi lord.

Ambos fueron al centro de la pista; a media canción, aparecieron los demás concursantes en medio de la pista; entre ellos Meñique quien se quedo perplejo al ver como Stannis profanaba la dulce piel de su amada. La copa que tenía en la mano estalló en mil pedazos y el vino fue a caer a la cara azul de Tyrion.

-¡Controla mejor tus fluidos! ¡Me has puesto perdido!- Se quejó el enano mientras se secaba con una servilleta. Viserys que pasaba por ahí comentó:

-¿No se supone que tendríamos que estar buscando al invitado estrella? Yo no veo a nadie.- En ese momento un muñecote azul apareció en el Salón: era el monstruo de las galletas. La persona de dentro del disfraz saludó con la mano sin decir ni pío. La gente se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos hasta que por fin Tyrion rompió el silencio:

-¡¿Cómo narices se supone que vamos a adivinarlo si no habla?!

Pero en ese momento Brienne de Tarth se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza mostrando así sus respetos. Todos se sorprendieron y enseguida adivinaron quien podría encontrarse bajo tal disfraz.

-¡Renly! ¡Oh que agradable sorpresa!- Loras no pudo evitar ponerse las manos sobre la boca y sonrojarse ligeramente, al arrodillarse su vestido hizo un ligero "frus frus". Renly se quitó la cabeza de peluche y dedicó una preciosa sonrisa a las damas. Un suspiro recorrió la sala, Renly Baratheon era un hombre realmente carismático, incluso a Melisandre le tembló ligeramente el labio.

-Mi señor, conseguiré el trono para usted.-Dijo Brienne con solemnidad.

-Oh Brienne, me halagas tanto... ¿Has sido tú quien me ha votado verdad? Gracias, aquí hay personas a las que echaba de menos. Es agradable volver a verlas.- Miró a Brienne y después durante unos segundos a Loras. Finalmente sostuvo la mirada en Stannis que seguía bailando con la abuelita- Aunque otras no tanto...

"Cámara del salón de fiestas 2"

Varys fue llamando a los siguientes concursantes para ir a nominar, entretanto Daenerys y Sansa bailaban en el otro extremo del salón, el invitado no les parecía para nada interesante y se entretenían entre ellas, pronto se les unió Shana. Sandor pasó a su lado:

-Lo que faltaba: los ángeles de Charlie en plena acción.-Bufó despectivamente. Sansa se le quedó mirando con curiosidad pero no dijo nada. Aun estaba turbada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-No le hagáis caso.-Cersei apareció al lado de ellas y señaló a Sansa con el tridente.- Aun estará dolido porque le quitaste el pañuelo. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Sansa abrió la boca para contestar pero solo pudo balbucear. Daenerys en rescate de la muchacha contestó por ella:

-Lo que ocurre dentro del armario se queda en el armario.

El resto de los concursantes fueron a nominar mientras que los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta. Jon y Shana no se hablaban pero se lanzaban miradas fugaces, el moreno se moría de ganas de decirle algo que pudiese ser interesante pero nada se le ocurría aparte de que parecía que iba a llover. Viserys intentaba hacer la pelota a Gregor que miraba furioso a su alrededor, seguramente buscando una nueva víctima a quien poner las manos encima. Melisandre no paraba de mirar con furia a Stannis y su nueva acompañante, Petyr se le acercó cual sombra en la noche.

-Veo que compartimos fines comunes.

-Contigo no compartiría ni una enfermedad.

-¿Entonces no te importa que lady Stark pudiese alejar a su señor del verdadero camino de la luz?-Petyr sonrió levemente a Melisandre y ella se colocó el escote con un movimiento rápido.

-¿Y qué propones?

-Bueno... en el amor y en la guerra no hay reglas de dos.

"Cámara 1 del salón de fiestas"

Stannis dejó de bailar y se acercó al monstruo de color azul que estaba comiéndose un melocotón en almíbar.

-¡Tú!

-Nos vemos de nuevo querido hermano, veo que los años no han pasado en vano. Amargarse produce arrugas.-Rió alegremente Renly mientras se chupaba el resto del almíbar de sus dedos.-Venga no pongas esa cara, he venido solo a pasarlo bien y a dar ánimos a la gente que juega por mí.

-Mi señor...-Contestaron Brienne y Loras a la vez. Después se miraron y Brienne entrecerró los ojos intentando atravesar al caballero con la mirada.

-Venga, los dos sois muy importantes para mí. Loras, tanto mi hermana "como yo" te echamos mucho de menos... Y Brienne no sabes cuanto agradezco tus servicios.-Susurró Renly con suavidad. Stannis quien veía la escena con asco no pudo contenerse.

-Otra vez te aprovechas de los sentimientos de tu gente para salirte con la tuya. Sabes el impacto que causas sobre los demás y no dudas en utilizarlo a tu favor.

-¡No te permito que hables a Lord Renly así!-Gritó Brienne.-Si yo obedezco sus órdenes es por decisión mía. Para mi es un honor.

-Y yo moriría por él.-Añadió Loras.-...Es... es... marav... el novio de mi hermana.

-No engañáis a nadie.-Dijo Stannis.- Pero me da igual lo que hagáis mientras no os entrometáis en mi camino.

"Señoras y señores, ya tenemos a los tres nominados que van ganando por votación popular"-Interrumpió Varys con voz cantarina.-"Los votos seguirán siendo anónimos para evitar posibles represalias... Me complace anunciar que los tres concursantes elegidos son: Gregor Clegane,-Se oyó un rugido en la distancia y el rasgar de una camisa.- Viserys Targaryen y Loras Tyrell. Ya habéis hecho vuestra parte, ahora vamos a reflexionar sobre quien debe de abandonar la casa los coordinadores del programa. Seguid disfrutando de la fiesta y al final de la noche anunciaremos al primer expulsado. Muchas gracias"

**Hola! Ante todo gracias por leer la historia. Llegados a este punto mi compañera y yo (escribimos la historia a medias) hemos decidido que seréis vosotr s los que tengáis la última palabra en la expulsión. Decid cual es el personaje que creéis que tiene menos jugo y que creéis que debería salir expulsado. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo la historia como nosotras escribiéndola :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Los nervios de los concursantes nominados, estaban a flor de piel. Todos esperaban impacientemente a que Varys se dignara a aparecer mediante su siempre omnipresente voz de eunuco.

-Caballeros nominados levantaros por favor – sorprendía Varys haciendo que algunas de las damas saltaran de sus asientos – La audiencia ha decidido que el primer salvado del día sea….el caballero de las rosas! Lord Loras Tyrell! Enhorabuena – se escuchan aplausos del plato así como suspiros de emoción por parte de las muchas féminas – Todo quedara entre Viserys y Gregor, pero el siguiente salvado dentro de unos minutos.

-¡¿Por qué no ahora?! – Preguntaba Viserys en tono exigente – Exijo saber el resultado, ahora!

-Nos estas en disposición de exigir a nadie – intervenía Shana.

-Oye tu! – Señalaba con su dedo acusador – No me digas en que estoy en disposición o no de hacer ¿No querrás despertar al dragón?

-¿No querrás despertar al dragón? – repetía Shana a modo de burla.

-Mucho hablas de despertar al dragón, deja de amenazar y despiértalo ya, todos aquí tenemos curiosidad por ver ese dragón del que tanto alardeas – intercedía Stannis.

- Tu cállate vejestorio, ya estas para el arrastre – seguía Viserys con sus acusaciones fraudulentas.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problemas hijo? – Saltaba Tyrion desde algún rincón – Que te hace falta un buen polvo, propónselo a mi hermana, no hace ascos a nada ¿verdad?

-No te ahogarás... – farfullaba Cersei.

-¿Eso te encantaría, verdad? La muerte es aburrida, la vida es demasiado divertida como para dejarla ahora, pero no te preocupes, cuando me apetezca morirme serás la primera en saberlo.

Todo se estaba saliendo de su sitio, en una de las muchas discusiones airadas que estaban teniendo lugar, Viserys quiso lanzar una copa a Shana, que termino impactando en la cara de Sandor, quien miro al rey lagarto con indiferencia enardecida; se levanto de si sitio y de una sola zancada estaba frente al hombrecillo de color platino, quien se había caído al suelo aterrado, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

-Perro, siéntate en tu sitio – inoportuno Varys nuevamente – Muy bien, ¿estamos todos? Así me gusta, todos como buenos perritos obedientes; tras los recuentos realizados la audiencia ha tomado su decisión; la audiencia de cuervo cinco quiere que el primer expulsado del gran hermano del juego de tronos sea….SER GREGOR CLEGANE!

-¿¡QUUUUUUUUEEEEEE?! – grito Gregor, con los ojos prendidos en furia.

-¡Los votos están comprados! – atacaba Viserys saltando de su asiento poniéndose al lado de la Montaña – ¡Exijo recuento!

-Cállate imbécil – decía Arya tirándole una botella de agua a la cabeza.

-¿Quién ha sido? – Preguntaba Viserys mirando a todos lados - ¿Has sido tu hermanita?

-Fantasmas en el viento... – le respondía Meñique.

-Gregor por favor, recoge tus cosas y márchate por donde has venido – finalizaba Varys

La Montaña se levanto nada conforme con la decisión del pueblo, en su mirada se podía leer que no se iría por las buenas, pretendía hacer algo ¿pero el que? Instintivamente el Perro se levanto también, para confrontarle con la mirada.  
Desde hacia mucho tiempo, los dos hermanos, se hablaban sin decir nada; bastaba con un gesto para que el otro supiera sus intenciones.

-¿Es que hablan telepáticamente? – preguntaba a susurros Arya a Jon; quien respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-El pobre chico tiene la personalidad de una ameba – murmuraba Tyrion al suelo.

-Voy a por pastelitos de limón ¿alguien quiere?

Sansa paso por delante de Sandor, quien se distrajo con el vuelo de aquel cabello rojizo; Gregor lo vio y se aprovechó; previamente se había fijado en el fuego de la chimenea, ese descuido era lo que necesitaba. Parecía increíble que un tipo tan grande como la Montaña tuviese tan agilidad; en cuestión de segundos sin saber como, sin el Perro poder reaccionar a tiempo por culpa de Sansa (¬¬ XD) se encontraba sometido; Gregor le estaba intentando meter la cabeza dentro de la chimenea, para quemarle la zona de la cara que tenia intacta.  
Stannis, Jon y Tyrion intentaban apartar a Gregor de su hermano, pero los pobres entre que les faltan centímetros y están esmirriadillos, no lograban demasiado; la mas avispaba fue Shana quien vació los jarrones de vino sobre el fuego par apagarlo.  
Gregor soltó a su hermano, Sandor hubiera salido en su busca, pero fue detenido por los únicos cuatros que tuvieron la valía de enfrentarse a la Montaña.

El resto del día trascurrió sin muchos acontecimientos; Renly seguía con Loras en audiencias privadas, según ellos para planear ofensivas a los ejércitos que según Renly estaban intentando asediar Bastión de Tormentas; por otra parte Melisandre conversaba con Meñique sobre ciertos planes privados; Shana y Jon seguían sin hacer nada de nada aun queriendo ambos; Stannis y Catelyn intercambiaban opiniones sobre como ha ido evolucionando la familia a lo largo de los años y el resto, bebían o comían pastelitos de limón.  
No fue hasta la noche, cuando tuvo lugar algo digno de mención.

"Sala Central de Rocadragón"

Sandor Clegane bajaba la enorme escalinata de piedra; aunque su hermano ya se hubiera marchado, nunca estaba del todo conforme el hecho de haberse tenido que ver las caras con el fuego, aumentaba aun más su insomnio.  
Otra vez, ahí otra vez…el fuego de la chimenea; estaba prendido y calentándose en el, Sansa Stark, sentada elegantemente sobre sus piernas.  
Siempre había temido al fuego desde aquel fatídico día, pero ver a Sansa con el reflejo de las llamas, le causaba extremadamente atrayente.  
Poco a poco se iba acercando a ella, por la espalda; hasta que delato su posición al tropezar torpemente con una bota de Tyrion, que no sabía que demonios pintaba en medio de la sala.

-¿Sabes que pasa con el fuego? –le pregunto Sansa sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que tiene magia, el fuego hace que el tiempo se pare, cuando apagas las lámparas y te sientas a la luz del fuego, ya no existen las normas; -el Perro ya estaba detrás de ella y Sansa se levantó del suelo- puedes hacer lo que quieras, decir lo que quieras, ser lo que quieras y si las lámparas se encienden, - se miran- el tiempo regresa pero lo que has hecho y dicho se olvida, mas que eso, nunca pasó.

-¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera?  
-Sí – respondió con un hilo de voz. Solo la luz del fuego les iluminaba y como Sansa había dicho, para ellos, el tiempo se detuvo; se iban acercando muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos; cada vez mas cerca, cada vez mas alimentados por el otro; sus labios casi tocándose y mas cerca aun y mas cerca y…

-¡Sansa! – Gritaba Catelyn desde las escaleras - ¿Qué haces ahí? Venga a dormir.

-SI madre– con resignación obedeció a su madre.

-ZZzzzz – ronquidos de Cersei en un sofá del fondo-ZZzzzz

"Cámara del balcón del Salón principal"

Hacía una mañana calurosa y despejada. Petyr y Melisandre murmuraban en un rincón apartado del amplio balcón pero no lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibidos. Nadie supondría que querían ser espiados, por eso mismo Arya que entrenaba con la espada Aguja se acercó disimuladamente. Le gustaba enterarse de todo tipo de cosas embarazosas para poder hacer chantajes después.

-Lo que te digo... ¿Quién diría que mi señor es tan inteligente? De esta manera conseguirá dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿En serio crees que Stannis solo querría estar con lady Stark para conseguir aliados?

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué sino? ¿Te crees que yo no puedo darle lo que sexualmente Stannis necesita? ¿Quién te crees que soy?

-No lo dudo mi señora, pero Catelyn es también una dama de enorme belleza.

-Le falta el ardor que el Señor de Luz da a sus elegidos...

-No me cabe la menor duda, seguro que a Stannis no se le ha olvidado. ¿Entonces dices que solo está con ella para asegurarse el apoyo de Invernalia?

-Él mismo me lo ha jurado ante el Señor de Luz.

Arya absorbió como una esponja la información nueva y se quiso asegurar de que su madre se enteraba de las nuevas noticias, así que lo primero que hizo fue corriendo a decírselo. Catelyn estaba con Shana compartiendo un trozo de bizcocho en el salón principal. A lo lejos Jon estaba afilando a Garra mientras miraba de reojo a las mujeres. Cersei estaba a su lado intentando sacarle conversación:

-¿Para que gastar fuerzas afilando la espada? Si no te dejan usarla en Rocadragón... Deberías poner más interés en la otra espada y lanzarte de una vez. Los jóvenes de hoy en día dais pena, parece que os han comida la lengua un dragón.

-Métete en tus asuntos.-Bufó Jon.

-Te doy un consejo.-Añadió Cersei.-Se nota que esa chica tiene interés por ti, ¿tú crees que esperará por ti siempre? Hay muchos chicos aquí que matarían por acostarse con ella, en general matarían por acostarse con cualquiera... El caso es que deberías lanzarte.

Jon ni la miró pero se quedó pensativo con las palabras de la joven reina. Se rascó la perilla y se acercó tambaleante a la pareja. En cuanto se aproximó a la pelirroja enrrojeció como un infante y se le olvidaron las palabras:

-Tengo un balcón pendiente contigo, ¿vamos a hablar a la cuenta?-Preguntó aceleradamente Jon. Shana le miró confusa.

-Perdona pero... ¿qué?

-¡Madre! ¡Tengo que contarte algo!- Arya entró aceleradamente en el salón y empujó a su hermanastro a un lado. Jon trastabilló hacia atrás y frustrado se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Shana se levantó de golpe:

-¡Espera! ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

-No, nada importante...-Respondió él sin darse la vuelta. La muchacha vio como se alejaba por el corredor y resopló enfadada. Por otro lado Arya le contó a su madre todo lo que había oído de la boca de Melisandre y Meñique. Su madre frunció el entrecejo y le dio las gracias a su hija.

"Cámara de las audiencias privadas"

La habitación era amplia, consistía en dos sofás, una chimenea, un pequeño baño al fondo y una gran terraza. Había también una mesa de pino negro que sostenía un mapa de Poniente pero las maquetas de ejércitos que había encima estaban desperdigadas, como si alguien hubiese estado removiéndolo todo. Renly y Loras estaban besándose acaloradamente encima de un sofá de cuero negro. Los chicos restregaban sus cuerpos desnudos con tanta pasión que incluso un iceberg se habría derretido a su lado. Loras le había echado mucho de menos por lo que quiso aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenía para estar con él. Además que pronto Renly se marcharía y él se quedaría de nuevo solo en Rocadragón.

¡TOC TOC!  
-Mi lord. ¿Está ocupado?- La voz de Brienne sonó a través de la puerta.

-¡Mierda! Vístete rápido.-Renly saltó de repente y recuperó sus paños menores del suelo. Loras hizo lo propio pero a tanta velocidad que tropezó con una bota y se cayó de bruces. ¡PUM!

-¿Mi lord? ¿Está bien? He oído un golpe.

-Perf... ¡Perfectamente, muchas gracias! Ahora salgo.-Contestó el casi rey de inmediato.

-¿No puedo pasar?

-¡No!-Gritaron Loras y Renly a la vez. Después el rubio se llevó la mano a la boca y se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata otra vez.

-¿Loras? ¿Qué hace Loras ahí? Voy a entrar.-El tono de Brienne subió dos notas arriba. Loras se subió los pantalones de un saltó y salió hacía la puerta de atrás que conectaba con el baño. En ese momento entró Brienne y encontró a Renly solo con los pantalones bebiendo una copa de vino que había en la mesa. La chica se fijó en que en la mesa había una botella casi terminada y dos copas de plata.

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó Renly tratando de ser educado.

-Yo... me dijeron que estabas planificando estrategias y como caballero de la corte me gustaría poder ayudar en lo que pueda, mi lord.-Explicó la rubia mirando al suelo.

-Ya haces suficiente Brienne.-Loras salió del baño completamente vestido pero con el pelo extrañamente revuelto, cosa rara en él ya que siempre intentaba salir bien peinado de su cuarto.

-Solo quiero ayudar.-Brienne le destrozó con la mirada, no le gustaba nada la cara de alegría que tenía Loras ni que su camisa estuviese puesta al revés.

-Bueno... yo creo que nosotros podemos valernos... Acabas de entrar en la guardia, sin embargo Ser Loras lleva más tiempo conmigo y bueno... entenderás que no me gusta compartir mis estrategias con todo el mundo... No es que no confíe en vos pero Renly es uno de mis más preciados hombres.

"No me cabe la menor duda" pensó Brienne. La cara de la chica se descompuso de dolor y asintió tristemente. A Loras en el fondo se le partió el corazón pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, le daba pena la muchacha, ¿pero qué podía hacer por ella? Renly era una pequeña aventura, ambos lo sabían pero aunque no lo fuese el corazón de Renly nunca podría ser de una mujer.

-Entiendo, tres son multitud.

-Me da pena.-Dijo el caballero de las flores.- Es una buena chica, lamentablemente demasiado inoportuna.

-Se le pasará, es fuerte.- Contestó él. En ese momento oyeron el sonido de una mesa estrellarse contra el suelo y un rugido proveniente de una mujer con el corazón és alzó las cejas y agarró la mano del rizoso.

-Y tan fuerte...

- En fin... ¿por dónde íbamos?

"Cámara de la sala de Audiencias, balcón"

-Así que solo te interesa aliados en tu guerra ¿no?-Catelyn se acercó a Stannis silenciosamente. Estaba mirando el cálido manto de estrellas que había sobre su cabeza. No se volvió porque la reconoció por la voz.

-¿A que te refieres mi lady?

-Melisandre se lo dijo a Meñique esta tarde. Yo pensaba que hablabas conmigo porque te interesaba, porque sentías empatía conmigo al haber perdido a Ned... Pero veo que solo querías ganarte mi simpatía.

-Melisandre miente, no se porque diría eso, supongo que cree que esas son mis intenciones, pero las opiniones de ella no tienen porque afectar a nuestra buena relación de amistad.

-¿Y por qué tendría ella que mentir? No conseguiría nada, ella cree ciegamente en su dios, piensa que tú puedes conseguir el trono sin ningún tipo de ayuda, ni del norte ni del sur.

-Catelyn...-Stannis se dio al vuelta y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Catelyn le devolvió la mirada temblorosa.- ¿De verdad me ves capaz de hacer algo así?

Stannis agarró los brazos de la mujer y no le apartó la mirada, la madre loba no dijo nada pero ambos se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro. Un calor empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Catelyn, algo que no había notado desde que compartía lecho con su fallecido marido.

-¡Basta ya!- Melisandre entró en ese momento en la habitación y al ver la escena se le desencajó la cara de ira. Se abalanzó sobre Catelyn y perdió los papeles cual colegiala (cosa raro en ella). Le empujó contra el balcón.- ¡Me niego a que le alejes del camino!

Catelyn cayó hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio pero Stannis fue rápido y la atrajo hacía él con unas manos firmes. La apartó hacia la puerta del balcón y se enfrentó a la mujer roja.

-¡Melisandre! ¡Estás descontrolada! Catelyn me ha contado todo lo que has estado diciendo por ahí de mí. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Y no es la verdad?-Mintió Melisandre con una voz siseante.- No te interesa ella, no te interesa nadie. El Señor de Luz no tiene amigos ni amantes, solo aliados.

-¡No soy tu Señor de Luz!-Gritó Stannis enfurecido.- ¡Y no pienso tolerar órdenes de nadie!

-Pues si no puedo tener tu oscuridad, ¡no la tendrá nadie!- Melisandre cogió impulso y con todo su pesó tiró a Stannis por el balcón, ayudándose de la barandilla de piedra. Catelyn gritó y fue corriendo hasta el borde del balcón, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se quedó completamente muda. A Melisandre se les descolocaron los ojos durante unos segundos, cuando recuperó el sentido de la realidad dio unos pasos hacia atrás temblorosa y salió atravesó corriendo la sala. En la puerta se cruzó con Petyr pero estaba tal alterada que ni lo vio.

-El cerebro humano; es plástico y versátil...-Susurró para si. Después dejó escapar una sonrisa y sacó un pañuelo de fina seda de la manga. Entró en la sala con paso lento- ...pero a la vez tan predecible...


	10. Chapter 10

Melisandre aletargada corrió y corrió por toda la Fortaleza de Rocadragon; sin dejar de correr un solo instante, llegó hasta la bahía.  
Desde los mares salía Stannis dando tumbos, la sacerdotisa lo ayudo a llegar a la playa.

-¿Se lo ha creído? -Pregunto Stannis tendiéndose de espaldas contra la arena.

-Por completo – respondió la mujer roja – Se cree un maestro, cuando no es mas que un peón. Meñique cree que estás muerto. Aunque nunca salieran de la Fortaleza, no era seguro permanecer en la playa, por eso mismo, Stannis se resguardó en una de las muchas cuevas subterráneas que poblaban la isla. La cueva donde Stannis se resguardó contactaba con el castillo.

-Majestad, deberíais quitaros vuestras mojadas prendas – le aconsejaba la mujer al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello con la yema de un dedo – Os daré calor.

Sin juegos, sin preámbulos, directos a la batalla; allí mismo, en esas frías cavernas, se quitaron las ropas convirtiéndose en el complemento que perfeccionaba al otro. Stannis se sentía culpable porque su mujer le esperaba fuera, pero después recordó que sería una buena manera de obtener un heredero en el futuro.

-Por fin el primer roce carnal; si es que os habéis hecho esperar – susurraba la voz de Varys, de manera que solo los que estaban en la cueva lo oían.

-¡¿Aquí también?! – pregunto Stannis irritado levantando la cabeza e irritado por la interrupción.

-No lo dudes jijiji; seguir, seguir, no os cortéis por mí.

"Cámara del salón comedor"

Tyrion Lannister se estaba poniendo los anillos que le había robado a su hermana, en sus pequeños y regordetes dedos de gnomo, mientras esperaba sentado pacientemente a que Brienne y el Perro, terminasen su partida de ajedrez.

-El señor de los anillos y las dos torres– pronunció Meñique quien se aproximaba desde otra de las habitaciones y pasaba de largo.

En el lado opuesto, Sansa y Daenerys tomaban pastelitos de limón; aunque la que mas comía era Dany, pues la otra, estaba como perdida, con la mente en otro lugar.

-¿Te sucede algo, Sansa?

-¿Eh? No, no

-Estas como ausente. A mi me lo puedes contar.

-Es que…- titubeo por un momento - …se trata del Perro.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No…solo es que…

-El Perro y Sansa, sentados bajo un árbol, besándose la,la,la – canturreaba Cersei quien tomo asiento entre las dos, mas beoda que sobria - ¿Ya te has abierto de piernas para él?

-¡No! – grito Sansa toda escandalizada.

-Pues date prisa, niña, ya estas tardando.

-Vos misma lo habéis dicho alteza, "niña" – participaba Daenerys – Es solo una niña y él…bueno, él…

-¿Un Perro monstruoso? – Cersei se rio, no por la conversación, sino porque a Tyrion parecía que se le habían quedado encajados los anillos y no se los podía sacar – Los mas monstruosos, los que mas se esconden, suelen ser por lo general los que mas placer pueden darte niña tonta.

-Es que usted…

-¿Con el Perro?, que los dioses me amparen, nunca he estado tan necesitada.

"Cámar de las cavernas Subterráneas"

Melisandre terminaba de arreglarse la ropa, mientras Stannis la observaba pensativo.

-No lo recordaba así…-pronuncio al fin.

-¿Así?- recito ella, mirándole.

-Tan satisfactorio – la sacerdotisa sonrió complaciente – Asegúrate que piensen que estoy bien muerto.

"Horas mas tarde en el Salón Principal"

Todos aguardaban al mensaje que Varys tenia que comunicarles, con caras de tristeza y vestimentas de luto.

-Damas, Caballeros; podemos decir que nuestro bien amado compañero, amigo, amante, hermano Stannis Baratheon, esta siendo pasto de los peces. La noticia es trágica, pero el programa debe de continuar.

-¿EL culpable no tendrá castigo? – preguntaba Meñique.

-¡Si! – Intervenía Renly – La Mujer Roja tiene que pagar, mi hermano seguiría con vida, si no fuera una loba celosa.

-Melisandre no lo mato – dijo Varys – Seguramente fueron las rocas, quienes lo mataron; no admito mas interrupciones, Melisandre sigue jugando. Como Stannis tampoco es que fuese muy querido pasaremos a la siguiente prueba.

-¡Será posible!- Sollozó Catelyn con aflicción.- Ni cinco minutos nos dan para despedirnos.

-La siguiente prueba será un magniiiiiiiifico karaoke. Unos pocos elegidos catanrán una canción subidos en el escenario, otra vez chicos contra chicas, el grupo ganador se librará de las nominaciones. Los espectadores enviarán sus votos y nosotros los recaudaremos. Así que ya sabéis, tendréis que esforzaros.- Varys tomó aire.- Las canciones os serán asignadas para asegurarnos de que no escogéis una que sepáis cantar bien.

"Cámara del salón principal"

Ya era por la noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. El salón estaba preciosamente adornado para la ocasión y los concursantes estaban vestidos con preciosas galas. Las chicas llevaban vestidos vaporosos de colores y recogidos elegantes. Por otro lado los hombres iban con trajes oscuros y discretos. El gran escenario estaba preparado para las actuaciones de los concursantes; primero subiría una chica, después un chico y así sucesivamente, hasta que todos cantaran su canción.

Esa misma tarde Renly había abandonado la casa, su tiempo de visita había llegado a su fin y Loras estaba frustrado. Por otro lado Brienne parecía más aliviada que afligida, seguramente porque prefería que si Renly no podía estar con ella que no estuviese con nadie.

Daenerys:

Subió al escenario vestida completamente de cuero negro, con su palidez natural, parecía un vampiro salido del cementerio. Su pelo estaba recodigo en un moño y dos mechones caían sobre sus hombros.

-Solo quieres una cosa; Solo hacer de rey; Pero el castillo se desmoronó; Y solo te queda un nombre. ¿Dónde está tu corona Rey Nada?- aquella pregunta la cantó mirando directamente a su hermano para terminar sin apartar la vista de él- Nada, no, no eres nada; ¿Dónde está Rey Nada?; No, no eres nada, Absolutamente nada.

Loras:

Las chicas sonreían con gracia al ver las pintas de Loras, mientras los chicos se tapaban la cara con las manos por semejante ridículo. El caballero de las flores, había subido al escenario vestido como una vedette.

-Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reina, me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme, pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...  
Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura, era de lentejuelas... Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran, por que sé que soy fina por que todos me admiran, Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran, por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán

Sansa:

Ella no había cambiado mucho su modo de vestir, seguía siendo como la princesita de los cuentos, pero su expresión denotaba tristeza, quizás, porque la canción que había elegido era una triste balada. Su vestido era violáceo hasta los tobillos, pero las gasas rodeaban su cuerpo con dulzura.

-Ahora no hay razón para culparse. Y deberías saber que so sufrí lo mismo. Si te pierdo,  
mi corazón se romperá. El amor es un ave, que necesita ser libre. Deja que todo el dolor en tu interior muera. Estás congelado cuando tu corazón no está abierto.  
Mmmm si yo pudiera derretir tu corazón, Mmmmmmm, nunca nos separaríamos, Mmmmmm, entrégate a mí, Mmmmmm, tienes la llave...

Cersei:

La leona se subió la estrado acompañada por una silla, en la que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mientras en mano sostenía una copa de vino. Con la otra sostenía el micro con firmeza. Sonrió irónicamente, prgó un sorbo a la copa y comenzó a ladrar, o más bien a hablar con ritmo.

-Esta canción es para ti Stannis – se aclara la garganta bebiendo un trago - Al igual que una escopeta necesita un blanco, Yo soy tu prostituta, vas a estar con alguien.  
Ve hacia adelante, anda más abajo, donde no puedo hacer daño. Ve hacia adelante, anda más abajo, en mis amorosos y dulces brazos. – Descruza sus piernas al estilo de Sharon Stone en instinto básico - Ve hacia adelante, anda más abajo, donde no puedo hacerlo mal. Te tengo entre mis dedos como el encanto de un amante solitario.

Tyrion alzó una ceja y susurró a Varys:

-Al menos sabe como hacerse querer.

-¿Por qué a Stannis?

-A mi hermana le atrae tanto el poder como las moscas la miel.

Jon:

Vestido con un traje azul marino ascendió los dos pequeños escalones y se puso frente a sus compañeros. No sabia a donde mirar, ni que cantar, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, sin poder encontrar nada en lo que fijarse; hasta que se cruzo la mirada con Shana, en ella se concentró y pudo cantar sin sentirse estúpido.

-La Ramona es la más gorda de las mozas de mi pueblo, Ramona te quiero… Tiene un globo por cabeza y no se le ve el pescuezo, Ramona te quiero… Sus piernas son dos columnas, su trasero es un pandero, Ramona te quiero… Le han hecho una cama con 4 vigas de hierro y cuando se acuesta tiembla el suelo de mi pueblo.

A Shana se le desencajó la mandíbula y se puso roja como un tomate:

-¿Por qué me mira a mí mientras canta esa canción?

-A lo mejor te la ha dedicado.-Rió Melisandre, acababa de aparecer con un vestido rojo sangre y largo hasta los pies, parecía fatigada, como si hubiese venido corriendo de los dormitorios.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó Shana preocupada.- Jon Nieve eres un idiota integral.

Tyrion:

Tras unas risas por parte de sus compañeros, logro encaramarse encima de la tarima y bajar el micrófono a una altura más aceptable para él.

-¿Y tu quién eres, dijo el orgulloso señor, que debo inclinarme tanto?  
Solo un gato con una capa diferente, esa es toda verdad que conozco.  
En capa de oro o en capa roja, un león sigue teniendo zarpas.  
Y las mías son largas y afiladas, mi señor, tan largas y afiladas como las suyas.  
Y así habló, y así habló, ese señor de Castamere, pero ahora la lluvia llora sobre su salón, y no hay nadie ahí para escuchar.  
Si, ahora la lluvia llora sobre su salón, y ni un alma que escuche.

Mientras Varys recaudaba los votos los concursantes comentaban las mejores actuaciones. Daenerys estaba al lado de su hermano aguantando sus quejas, él le decía que se había esforzado demasiado, ella intentaba hacer oídos sordos. Mientras tanto en otro lugar a 100 metros bajo tierra un fantasma vagaba por las cavernas. Stannis Baratheon quería venganza y su mejor opción era asustar desde la sombra, justo como su enemigo Petyr había echo con él hasta ahora. Algunos pasillos cavernosos comunicaban con las tuberías de Rocadragón, Stannis comprobó que el sonido se transmitía rápidamente a través de ellas, eso hizo que se le ocurriese una idea... Varys seguía contando votos y los concursantes estaban cada vez más nerviosos.

-Te juro que como ganéis me vengaré.-Dijo Viserys a Dany.

-Pero hermano... eso no tiene mucho sentido, no soy la única que ha cantado en el grupo. Tenía que esforzarme por ganar, trabajaba en equipo con las otras...

-¡Tu deber es ayudarme a obtener el trono! Eres mi hermana y tienes que servirme, soy el rey y tu deber es postrarte ante mí. Ya sabes que es lo que pasará...

-Si si... el dragón se despertará...-Comentó Tyrion aburrido.- Para ser un dragón se esconde bastante bien.

-Ríete ahora enano porque ya llorarás después.-Viserys forzó la mandíbula y entrecerró sus ojos con furia. En ese momento una voz resonó en el salón.

-Ya tenemos el equipo ganador-Anunció Varys en voz alta.-Con una puntuación del 76% de los votos... ¡El equipo ganador es el de las mujeres! Muy bien chicas, vosotras si que sabéis como agradar. Por otro lado... los chicos... tenéis que ensayar más. Jon amigo, solo te han votado 6 personas... Hay que afinar más. Dany preciosa, te has llevado la mayoría de votos, felicidades por esa preciosa voz.

Se oyó un vítore general y grititos agudos de entusiasmo. Las chicas lo celebraban bailando entre ellas. Por otro lado Jon, Loras y Tyrion se miraban despechados, Perro se dormía en uno de los sofás de cuero y Viserys fue corriendo hacia su hermana.

-¡¿Ves?! Lo has conseguido. ¡Vas a despertar al dragón! ¡Su furia resonará en todo Poniente y más allá del mar angosto! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Tu deber es ayudarme!

-¡Oh dios! Corta el rollo ya. ¡Nadie se cree esa paranoia del dragón! Haznos un favor a todos y tírate por el balcón.-Gritó Arya desde el otro lado del salón.

¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

¡PPPPUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un rugido y un golpe inundaron todo el salón en ese momento. Incluso el suelo retumbó bajo sus pies. Todos se quedaron paralizados, Sandor Clegane dio un bote en el sofá y se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué... qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Arya temblando.

¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOUUUUUUUUUUUJMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

-¡Ahhhh!- Sansa se tambaleó y cayó al suelo pero Shana la ayudó a levantarse. Todos estaban tan asustados que nadie decía nada.

-¡Es el dragón! ¡Os lo dije! ¡Os dije que despertaría!- A Viserys se le iluminó la cara con un rayo de esperanza, agarró a su hermana por los hombros y la zarandeó. Dany estaba tan pálida como una tumba.- ¡Lo has despertado! ¿Ves ves?

-¡Será posible!- Perro se puso de pie intentando averiguar de donde venía el sonido.

¡POUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMM!

-¡Ahora su furia caerá sobre todos vosotros!- Las chicas se miraron entre ellas preocupadas y Arya se abrazó instintivamente a su madre para cinco segundos después soltarse avergonzada. Daenerys temblaba y un miedo intenso la inundó. Una voz surgió de la nada.

"¡Soy el más antiguo de los dragones! ¡He dormido durante mucho tiempo y la furia del rey legítimo ha conseguido que despierte de mi sueño. Ahora clamo venganza... pero solo para los traidores al trono. Aquellos que tengan algo en ocultar serán los primeros en morir!"

Un susurro nervioso se transmitió en el salón. Melisandre sonrió al ver como Petyr se ponía nervioso. Parecía más incómodo de lo normal. Obviamente se dio por aludido cuando hablaban de un traidor.

-¿Entonces el dragón existe de verdad?-Preguntó Shana a Cersei. Ésta no supo que contestar y empinó una botella de vino añejo hasta la mitad. Viserys por otro lado se reía como un loco y daba saltitos alrededor de la sala.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Os lo dije! ¡Os lo dije! El dragón me va a ayudar a recuperar el Trono. ¡Voy a ganar y nadie me lo va a impedir! Los traidores serán los primeros en caer (8).

-Al final no estaba loco.-Susurró Tyrion a Jon. El moreno que no había soltado su espada Garra aun solo contestó:

-Esto me huele a chamusquina...

-Ejem ejem.- Varys habló de nuevo.- Tras esta pequeña interrupción solo quiero anunciar a los nominados para esta semana. Como no se pueden votar a las chicas hemos decidido que no paséis al confesionario esta vez. Así que directamente elegirá el público... Y bien los nominados son: Viserys Targaryen, Petyr Baelish y Loras Tyrell.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Nominado yo!?- Viserys fue corriendo hasta la cámara del techo, se subió encima de una silla apoyada en la base de la mesa y cogió la cámara con ambas manos, enfocó su cara en ella.- ¡Maldito público! ¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¡El dragón se vengará de todos! ¡Lo juro! ¡Si me sacáis de la casa todos moriréis! ¡Dragón ruge con tu furia! ¡Ahoraaa! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

...

Todos guardaron silencio esperándose un nuevo rugido pero en la sala no se oyó ni un alma. Nadie supo que decir y se miraron unos a otros con cara de poker, sin atreverse siquiera a moverse del sitio. Sin embargo todo estaba en calma. Petyr se estaba asustando de verdad y eso le incomódaba, no estaba acostumbrado a las amenazas. "¿Lo de traidor iría por mi? ¿Quién sino?" Al otro lado, en las profundas cavernas Stannis se tapaba la boca para no desternillarse de risa. Un dragón que se riese no sonaba muy serio.

-

"¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sabeis, decidid quienes queréis que se vayan :)"


	11. Chapter 11

"Nominaciones, nominaciones, nominaciones" se repetían todos los participantes de este singular y estrambótico juego.  
Cersei con la botella en la mano, Tyrion con un libro, Loras con un melocotón, Petyr frotándose la perilla y un largo etcétera, el que tampoco faltaba era el "dragón" quien como un fantasma escuchaba entre las paredes; al parecer, la Fortaleza contaba con antiguas construcciones que servían como vía de escape en caso de un asedio, aquello a Stannis le sirvió para mucho; se enteraría de cotilleos, así como de la posibilidad de hacer alguna astuta maniobra sin ser visto.

-¿Estáis preparados concursantes? – pregunto Varys con ímpetu; no obtuvo respuesta de nadie – Mmm se ve que los ánimos están un poco decaídos, alegren esas caras concursantes, alegren esas caras.

De repente, entraron bufones con brillante trajes de colores, malabaristas, come fuegos que hicieron emerger el terror en los ojos del Perro, faquires y enanitosque simpatizaron con Tyrion.

-Mira Tyrion, los bastardos que has tenido con tus putas.

-Muy hábil Cersei, muy hábil – reprocho el gnomo sin apartar la nariz del cuaderno.

Todo aquel grupo circense continúo danzando y haciendo su espectáculo, hasta que Varys volvió a intervenir verbalmente.

-Lo capto, lo capto, no estáis para bromas – el eunuco se aclaró la garganta y continuo con su discurso – En esta ocasión, las votaciones aun teniendo un claro vencedor, hubo bastante revuelo de cara a quien nominar…

-Vamos, vamos, date prisa – gritaba Viserys malhumorado – sino…

-DESPERTARÁS AL DRAGÓN – espetaron todos los demás al unísono provocando las risas del público que estaba en plató.

-Os ahorcare a todos – murmuro el Targaryen cruzándose de brazos y girando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Quita mosquito – le ladro el Perro empujando a Viserys y tirándolo al suelo – Me molestas.

El Targaryen no dijo ni una palabra, era estúpido, pero no tanto como para hacer cabrear al muro de casi dos metros que era Sandor Clegane.

-Aquí hay sitio – le dijo Brienne de Tarth y Viserys tomo asiento.

-Silencio, silencio por favor, silencio y basta de agresión – pidió el presentador – The show must go on. Vamos con lo realmente importante, abrir bien vuestros oídos…el primer salvado de la noche es…¡TYRION LANNISTER!

-Enhorabuena, hermano. Seguirás aguantándome un tiempo más.

-Gracias, hermana.

-Vamos con el siguiente; vamos con vos Baelish…

Las cámaras enfocaron a Petyr quien tomaba asiento en un apartado sillón de cuero rojo. De repente, la gran lámpara de oro y diamantes que había suspendida sobre las cabezas de los concursantes se precitó hacia abajo, de manera que impactó justo a los pies de Meñique, quien se quedo blanco del susto.

-¡¿Pero qué narices?!- Petyr se levantó de golpe y unas gotitas de sudor empezaron a brotar en su frente.- Ha estado cerca – murmuro el damnificado.

-El dragón, el dragón, ha sido el dragón – parloteaba Viserys encantado de la vida – Te ha cazado traidor, eres un traidor – le señaló con el dedo – mi dragón dijo que terminaría con los traidores, eres el primero Petyr Baelish, eres el primero.

-Calma, calma – intervino Varys – Lord Baelish el publico ha decidido que….se salve una semana más, enhorabuena; lo siento por vos ser Loras, mucho me temo que deberá abandonar Rocadragón.

-¡Ah! No importa – Loras no se inmutó durante unos segundos pero despues se levantó alegremente e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.– así hare compañía a mi amado Rrrr...Amm rodaballo.

"Dormitorio número dos"

Meñique había tardado en dormirse aquella noche, no dejaba de pensar en el accidente con la lámpara, asi como tampoco dejaba de escuchar la palabra "traidor" en su cabeza.  
Unas cuantas horas más tarde, despertó con la necesidad de ir al cuarto de baño.

-Demasiado vino – dijo en voz baja. Olfateó el aire y su carna se tornó.-Huele a podrido...

Miró a su alrrededor buscando alguna razón de ese pestilente olor pero no encontró nada por lo que se fue al baño. Cuando termino de orinar, se lavo las manos, pero en cuanto levantó la vista hacia el espejo, su cara se torno pálida como las sabanas de los fantasmas. Sobre la reflectante superficie de cristal, había un mensaje escrito con sangre.

"PETYR BAELISH VOY A POR TI"

Acto seguido, se miro la amplia camisola, ésta también estaba cubierta de sangre, lo que apestaba era él. Al volver a su cama, la escena empeoró, pues no solo sangre la cubría, sino que además, peces muertos le hacían compañía fraternal. El sinsonte se quedo completamente mudo, salió de los dormitorios caminando como una momia y con los ojos mas abiertos que las piernas de Cersei.  
Por si fuera poco, ahora sufría alucinaciones, pues cuando se asomo por la ventana para ver la tempestad que azotaba la isla, le pareció ver a Stannis en la bahía observándole cubierto de sangre y de un cuchillo.

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – le grito Arya por la espalda, Meñique dio tal rebote que terminó llevándose la mano al corazón, la pequeña no dejaba de reírse mientras volvía a su cuarto. La pequeña llevaba un vaso con leche en una mano y dos pastelillos de limón en la otra. Una dama con un camisón rojo salió del cuarto de al lado.

-Pensad en vuestros pecados Lord Baelish – susurró Melisandre a su frágil y delicado oído –pues la noche es oscura y alberga horrores.

"Cámara del Gran Salón"

-Os he reunido aquí porque tengo otro jueguecito para proponeros.- La voz de Varys era clara y alegre.- Como ya sabéis poco a poco la gente se va marchando y dependiendo de como hagáis estas pruebas los resultados serán unos u otros.

-No me digas...-Susurró Shana para sí misma. Se giró hacia Shana.- Seguro que esta prueba va enfocada a nominar chicasa, ya han salido dos chicos.

-Seguro que nosotras podemos enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa, ten confianza mi lady.- Sonrió Sansa con delicadeza.

-La prueba de esta semana será... ¡De tolerancia alcohólica!

-Buff. Ahí lo tienes.-La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y Sansa suspiró tristemente. Cersei por otro lado se levantó y empezó a aplaudir.

-¡Por fin algo interesante!- Exclamó orgullosa de sí misma.- ¡Os vamos a machacar!

-Quizá no tanto...-Contestó Shana, luego miró a su alrrededor y sus ojos se dejaron caer encima de Sansa, Arya, Daenerys y Catelyn. La lannister se quedó muda unos instantes.

-¡Pues más os vale beber como si no hubiese un mañana!

-¡Ejem ejem!-Varys continuó.- El juego será sencillo, se llama "Yo nunca": todos alrrededor de una mesa menos la señorita Arya quien beberá zumo de naranja. El primero en participar tiene que decir algo que nunca ha hecho. Quienes lo hayan hecho deberán beberse un vaso. ¿Qué como sabremos que mienten? Bueno... Uno tiene sus contactos.

-Que exagerado.-Dijo Vyseris.

-Pequeño targaryen, se incluso el color de tus calzoncillos ahora mismo... Rojo escarlata.

-¡Eso es porque hay cámaras!

-Se el número de lunares que hay en tu cuerpo. Eso no lo recoge ni una cámara.-Viserys bufó de rabia y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Varys continuó.- Quien mienta bebe dos. El equipo que antes termine borracho pierde y todos serán nominados. Todos a las cinco en el Salón esta tarde.

Cada grupo se reunió para elaborar sus propias estrategias. Los chicos fueron los que antes terminaron:

-Es sencillo: panceta, pa beber después.- Boztezó Tyrion aburrido. Aunque era pequeño nunca había tenido problemas para aguantar el alcohol.- La única que debería preocuparnos es Cersei, que chupa como una descosida.

-Tampoco deberíamos fiarnos de Brienne.-Dijo Jon entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué narices haces? ¡Deja de beber! No empecemos la casa por el tejado-Gritó Petyr nerviosoa Sandor quien estaba sorbiendo una copa de vino. Estos últimos días tenía dificultades para aguantar los nervios.

-Estoy calentando, dejame en paz.-Y empinó más el codo.

En el otro extremo del salón las chicas susurraban en un círculo.

-Se están tomando muchas confianzas.-Dijo Daenerys.-Tenemos que demostrarles que están equivocados, que nosotras podemos ganar...

-La estrategia es sencilla: hoy comeremos tarde y hasta reventar, lo suficiente como para aguantar y no llenarnos la barriga solo con comida.

-Pero a mi no me gusta el vino ni la cerveza...-Empezó a decir Sansa.

-Pues mucho me temo querida que seguramente no nos pondrán una bebida tan ligera.-Contestó su madre preocupada.-No pasa nada, en cuanto no puedas más lo dejas.

-¿¡Estás de coña!? No quiero que me nominen.-Exclamó Cersei.- ¡Beberás aunque no puedas más! ¡Así aprenderás a que en la vida no siempre puedes hacer lo que te de la gana! Abrir y cerrar las piernas y boca es lo que más puertas te abrirá en la vida.

-Lo más inteligente no será beber sino aprender a beber.-Comentó Melisandre con voz melosa. Si nos hacemos las borrachas nada más empezar ellos se confiarán.

-Puede que resulte- Asintió Shana mirando a la mujer roja.-Por probar no se pierde nada. Pero no hay que sobreactuar. También sería interesante decir cosas que ellos han hecho pero que nosotras no.

-Lógico querida.

"Cámara del Gran Salón unas horas después"

Los concursantes están sentados alrrededor de la mesa principal, de roble y gruesa. Están sentados alternando el sexo de los concursantes. Una gran jarra con un líquido transparente está frente a ellos. Un fuerte olor a alcohol inunda el ambiente.

-Bienvenidos a todos. Enfrente de vosotros tenéis cada uno un vaso de chupito. Vamos a empezar con algo flojito... ¡Tequila! Aquí tenéis limón y Arya, ese limón es muy diferente al de los pastelitos, no te lo comas por favor. Bien, Daenerys empiezas.

La muchacha dudó unos segundos y finalmente dijo:

-Yo nunca... me he sentido atraído por alguien menor de edad siendo yo mayor.-Todos los hombres levantaron su copa y empezaron a beber menos Jon, ya que él aun no lo era. Cersei hizo lo propio: primero chupó la sal de su brazo, tequila y después limón. Después fue el turno de Jon.

-Yo nunca me he puesto ropa interior femenina.-Un grito de protesta se oyó en la sala y todas las chicas tuvieron que beber.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Es obvio!- Protestó Shana dando un golpe en la mesa.

-No tan obvio como tú crees pelirroja, así que la damos por buena.-Contestó Varys, ya que Tyrion, Petyr e incluso Viserys levantaron las copas. Nadie preguntó... Nadie quería saber las respuestas.

-Yo nunca he pagado por sexo.-Shana fue directa, adonde más dolía. Todos los hombres excepto Jon volvieron a beber.

-Yo nunca me he sentido atraído por alguien con el pelo rubio.-Bufó Sandor con una mueca. Todas las chicas, Tyrion, Meñique e incluso Viserys bebieron, Jon de nuevo se quedó sin beber.

-Yo... A mi...-Sansa titubeó.- Nunca... he matado a nadie.

De nuevo todos bebieron menos Jon Nieve y Catelyn. La lannister miró con furia al joven bastardo, estaba un poco acalorada y sus mejillas respondían ruborizándose por el alcohol:

-Pero... ¿Qué narices pasa contigo? ¡Bebe de una puta vez! ¿Ahora quieres volverte clérigo en vez de cuervo? ¡Vas a acabar más seco que el agujero de la viuda Stark!- Catelyn roja por la rabia se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Con infinito desprecio clavó la mirada en la rubia:

-¡Yo nunca me he tirado ni me tiraría a mi hermano aunque pudiese!- A Cersei no le quedó más remedio que beber resignada pero no se quejó y bebió de un trago el chupito. Sin embargo ante la sorpresa de los demás Viserys también bebió. Todos pusieron cara de asco, incluso Daenerys no pudo evitar reprimir la repulsión que le causaba haber descubierto esa faceta de su hermano.

Poco a poco los concursantes fueron diciendo frases más disparatadas, la mayoría iban a pillar a gente concreta hasta que al final se empezaron a sacar los trapos sucios de todo el mundo. Catelyn y Cersei terminaron tirándose de los pelos cuando alguien dijo "nunca haría daño a un niño indefenso". Por otro lado Petyr Baelish confesó que haría cualquier cosa por amor y por poder. Sandor reconoció haberse enamorado una vez (aunque no especificó el momento concreto), Tyrion confesó haber tenido relaciones con más de ocho mujeres a la vez y Cersei que disfrutó más comiendo al jabalí que mató a Robert que con él en la cama. El único que apenas había tocado la bebida había sido Jon, todos los demás bailaban y gimoteaban encima de la mesa del comedor.

-Pues... pues yo.- Empezó a balbucear Melisandre.- Nunca he traicionado a un amigo.

Todos esperaron a ver como Petyr bebía pero este levantó ni se inmutó. Varys tampoco le obligó a beber. Se carraspeó la garganta y le dedicó una sonrisa a Catelyn que no supo como responder, solo se sonrrojó más de lo que estaba. El alcohol la estaba traicionando. El rey dragón turbado se giró hacia él.

-Mi dragón dice que eres un traidor. Mi dragón no puede mentir.

-Tal vez sea un traidor pero yo no traiciono amigos. Directamente no tengo amigos.

-¿No tienes miedo al dragón?

-Hay momentos del día donde las sombras son más alargadas, pero en otros son pequeñas y casi inexistentes. Solo hay que saber aprovecharse de ellos.

-Ten cuidado... Puede que mi dragón te oiga y vuelva a por tí enfadado.

-Los dragones dan la cara, pocas veces atacan por la espalda, no lo necesitan, por eso creo que tu dragón no es de verdad un dragón.-Petyr siguió sonriendo a la viuda mientras bebía cada vez que decían algo. Al cabo de un rato todos estaban levantados, danzando a lo largo del salón. Cersei y Melisandre discutían acaloradamente sobre quien debería estar en el trono de hierro, Sansa estaba sonrrojada y no era capaz de mantener la vista fija en un punto, Petyr había acorralado a Catelyn en un rincón y la estaba consolando por la prematura muerte de Stannis, Tyrion y Daenerys jugaban a tirarse aceitunas rellenas de anchoa, Sandor echaba un pulso con Brienne, Arya no paraba de pinchar con aguja los culos de la gente cuando se distraían (era la única chica que no estaba borracha), Shana no paraba de reirse por tonterias y tropezaba a cada paso que daba. Jon iba detrás de ella para evitar que se abriese la cabeza, era el único que no estaba totalmente borracho porque apenas había bebido. Parecía que el ganador estaba claro.


	12. Chapter 12

La mañana amaneció sobrecargada para casi todos los concursantes; casi eran las dos de la tarde cuanto aun continuaban durmiendo como bebes babeando de la borrachera que se traían encima.

"Dormitorios"

El Perro despertó antes que cualquier otro; aunque estaba acostumbrado a la ingesta descontrolada de alcohol, en aquella ocasión había bebido bastante más de lo que solía hacer.

Notaba un peso sobre su desnudo pecho de salvaje; inclino la mirada hacia abajo y lo que vio le revolvió todos los sentimientos de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

Su piel fina, joven y blanca; aquella inconfundible melena rojiza, su respirar delicado le provocaban cosquillas de niño; podría distinguirla estando ciego y rodeado de doncellas con sus mismas características.

-Sansa – susurro con debilidad, al tiempo que dudaba en si pasar su mano sobre el liso cabello de la muchacha

Después de unos minutos embelesado por la chica, Tyrion soltó un ronquito mas propio de Gregor Clegane que de un gnomo, provocando que el Perro volviera a la realidad.

Debía de llevarse a Sansa a su habitación, no podía dejar que nadie los viera juntos y muchos menos como los dioses los habían traído al mundo.

Si ella despertaba y lo veía, probablemente se traumatizaría de por vida, no podía dejar que el pajarito sufriera mas de lo que le tocaría sufrir en el futuro, cuando se diera cuenta de que la vida no es como en los cuentos. Por lo que a él respecta, se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

Sandor se mordió el labio con fuerza para reprimirse mientras la vestía lo más decentemente posible, sin tocarla, sin rozarla, sin despertarla y siempre en silencio.

Cuando el Perro salió de la habitación de la familia Stark, en el pasillo se tropezó de lleno con la matriarca.

-¿Qué hacéis en la habitación de mis hijas? – pregunto con la misma autoridad de la policía en un interrogatorio

-Ponerme cachondo para masturbarme – respondió Sandor, con la misma tranquilidad que alguien dice que hace un bonito día

-¿Qué? – Catelyn estaba en shock; "un pederasta" debió de pensar por la mirada que proyectaba sobre el Perro

-Ahorrádmelo, no podéis decirme que Lord Eddard Stark de Invernalia, nunca se masturbo; es algo que hacemos los hombres cuando no tenemos donde meterla

-Sois un ser inmundo – escupió Catelyn – Como os vea cerca de mis hijas, os matare con mis propias manos

-Me gustaría veros intentarlo – aquella situación parecía divertirle, pues se marcho del lugar riendo

-¡CONCURSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTE EEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! – grito el eunuco por megafonía

Despertaron completamente zombificados, las cabezas les daban vueltas como a la niña dele exorcista e incluso alguno de ellos caminaban para atrás como Michael Jackson.

Se concentraron en el gran salón de las nominaciones, para escuchar lo que Varys tenia que contarles.

-Anoche no estabais demasiado saludables como para daros a conocer el grupo vencedor en la prueba de la tolerancia al alcohol; por primera vez en lo que llevamos de programa debo anunciar que el grupo ganador es el de…..LOS CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC OSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ¡Al final habéis estado muy igualados, pero Jon consiguió romper el empate!

-AHHH! Deja de gritar – se quejo Viserys

-Cállate tú, harás que me estalle la cabeza – le inquirió Cersei

-No me mandes callar zorra viperina

-Prefiero ser una zorra viperina, que un pelo-fregona

-Callaros por favor – suplicaba Sansa llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-¿¡Tu también me mandas callar?! ¿A que despierto al dragón? – amenazo el Targaryen

-O te callas o te meto el hierro de la chimenea por el culo – gruño el Perro

-DRAGOOOOOONNNNN DESPIERTAAAAAAA TU AMO TE LO ORDENAAAA!

Hubo un gran silencio en toda la Fortaleza, todos esperaban la aparición de ese "dragón", al principio no ocurrió nada y cuando todos se las prometían de felices, el castillo comenzó a flotar y una serie de estallidos se sucedieron.

Todas las cañerías habían arrebentado y el castillo poco a poco empezó a llenarse de agua, hasta que Brienne cerro la llave del agua.

-Tu dragón tiene la personalidad de una langosta – intervino Tyrion – en lugar de asarnos como pollos, prefiere remojarnos en agua. ¿Seguro que es un dragón y no un caballito de mar?

-Guardar silencio por favor, en este día de hoy tengo que comunicar muchas cosas importantes – actuó Varys – Bien, veamos; en este nuevo día, otro anuncio ha de ser citado. Para subir el rating de audiencia y ganar al programa "Sálvame Deluxe" de Jorge Javier Vázquez en el prime time, la directiva ha tenido una brillante idea. Ahora, el publico no solo nominara para echar a uno de vosotros, sino que también podrá haceros las preguntas mas gamberras que se les ocurran. Por ejemplo si quieres saber que tipo de ropa interior usa Cersei, deberán enviar el siguiente mensaje al 08820. _**"Cersei: ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior usas?"**_ ¿Qué alguien quiere saber si Tyrion se viste en la sección infantil? Pues enviáis al 08820 _**"Tyrion: ¿te vistes en la sección infantil"**_ Y así con todos los concursantes y todas las preguntas; al día siguiente, ellos os responderán con total sinceridad. No solo podrán preguntar sino también hacer sugerencias, es mas, ya nos ha llegado la primera; un mensaje de **DarkDivine131**donde pide que Jon se vuelva mas salvaje. Para las nominaciones de esta semana, que el público sepa que todas las chicas lo están, por lo que podéis votar para echar a la que queráis. Aunque ayer no se han abierto las nominaciones, ya tenemos el primer voto, enviado por **PriscilaOrglene****, **quien ha votado por Melisandre.

-Gracias por tu voto **PriscilaOrglene**– la sacerdotisa no parecía preocupada por el voto

-Petyr Baelish – continuo el eunuco – por favor, sube a la segunda planta; en la primera puerta a la izquierda te espera un regalo. Entre tanto, los demás ya estáis cogiendo fregonas y calderos para limpiar todo el destrozo que ha causado el dragón/caballito de mar del querido Viserys

Al poco tiempo de empezar con la limpieza de la Fortaleza, comenzaron a escucharse golpes y objetos romperse en mil pedazos.

Nadie sabía de donde podían proceder los sonidos, evidentemente Viserys lo achaco a su dragón, pero Arya tan fina como siempre, advirtió que procedían del cuarto al que Varys había enviado a Petyr.

Todos subieron; unos preocupados, otros expectantes y el resto por pura intriga. Los ruidos cesaron, la puerta se abrió pero de allí solo salió un humo negro y asfixiante.

-¿Petyr? – pregunto Daenerys con un nudo en la garganta

EL sinsonte finalmente salió de la habitación, con la ropa rota y convertido en un cromo al que una manada de ñus había pisoteado después de una estampida.

-Dragón…no…-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caerse al suelo y marchar rodando por las escaleras, ya que nadie se digno a atraparlo.

Todos voltearon la mirada en dirección a la puerta, cuando de repente, un pie se asomo; después el otro y finalmente la figura completa no de un dragón, ni de un caballito de mar, sino de un hombre…Un hombre desaliñado, con aspecto cadavérico y semblante regio.

-Stannis! – gritaron todos los presentes al unísono

Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, intentando recomponerse; finalmente el propio Stannis fue quien rompió la perturbadora tranquilidad.

-Tengo hambre.

Catelyn se quedó de piedra. Tras unos segundos corrió y se abalanzó sobre Stannis:

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Estás vivo!- Abrazó al hombre tan fuerte que casi lo ahogó. Melisandre sonrió al verlo y más aun cuando vislumbró una sombra que aparecía bajando las escaleras a tumbos. Petyr estaba pálido como una tumba.

-Tú eras el supuesto dragón... ¿Qué necesidad tenías de hacer todo esto? Casi me matas, inconsciente.

-Quería matarte pero no puedo hacerlo, no quiero que me expulsen de la casa por tu culpa, quiero mi trono. Has jugado mal tus cartas, solo quería demostrarte que voy un paso por delante de tí, que no intentes acabar conmigo o terminarás bajo tierra.

-Las amenazas son el arma del cobarde, lo que importan son los hechos. No lo olvides.-Petyr le miró asqueado y se fue a la cocina a reponer fuerzas comiendo algo, al pasar al lado de Catelyn la miró con nostalgia. Ella no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por el hombrecillo que acababa de salir, en cierto modo siempre le había tenido aprecio, no quería que nada malo le pasase. Melisandre le sonrió al salir y Petyr comprendió enseguida lo que esa sonrisa significaba: "Tú eras el que decías que no se debía de confiar en nadie".

"Cámara de los alrededores de Rocadragón"  
Por otro lado Jon estaba haciendo flexiones en los terrenos de Rocadragón, se había despertado fresco como una lechuga y estaba haciendo ejercicio. Se encontraba junto al borde del pequeño precipicio, no había mucha altura pero una caída desde ahí podía ser peligrosa.

-Vaya energía por la mañana.-Comentó Daenerys a Shana, ambas habían salido a tomar el aire, estaban bordeando el precipicio y se encontraron con el moreno de boca. Estaba sin la parte de arriba porque hacía bastante calor. Unas perlas de sudor resbalaban por los abdominales y a las chicas les costó apartar la mirada, sobre todo a Shana que se puso colorada como un tomate.

-¡No me extraña! Que envidia...-La pelirroja tenía el estómago mareado pero se despertó con un hambre voraz y ahora tenía el estómago no solo revuelto sino hinchadísimo. De repente se fijó en un sujetador que estaba caído sobre unas rocas. Miró hacia arriba y vio que la ventana que estaba justo encima era la habitación de Sandor, Petyr y Tyrion.-¿Qué hace esto aquí? ¿No es el sujetador de Sansa? Tiene el mismo estampado de baby lobitos.

-¿Por qué lo tiraría de esa ventana?-Preguntó Daenerys, ya que las ventanas de las otras habitaciones estaban a desmano. Justo en ese momento una Arya salvaje apareció tras un matorral y ensartó una copa del sujetador con la punta de Aguja y tras un giro espectacular aterrizó ágilmente al borde del precipicio.

-¡Os pillé! ¿¡Robando ropa interior de mi hermana!? ¡Se lo contaré a todo el mundo!

-¡No Arya te equivocas! Lo encontramos ahí tirado.- Shana y Daenerys intentaron sujetarla para coger el sujetador pero Arya era muy escurridiza y con todas sus fuerzas dio un empujón con el pie y con el brazo. Shana recibió el golpe en la rodilla y trastabilló hacia atrás, de repente se vio flotando en el aire y chocando contra el mar espumoso.

-¡Shana!- Danerys y Arya se asomaron a la orilla pero no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarla. Por suerte la caída había sido limpia al agua, se había librado de chocar contra las rocas pero las aguas le entraban por todos los poros de su cuerpo. A Arya se le resbalaron unas lágrimas de impotencia y pidió ayuda a gritos.

"Una luz..." Cuanto más abría los ojos más le picaban a la chica, notaba su cabeza inundada de agua, llena de dolor... Después perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Shana! ¡Shana!- Unas manos varoniles sostenían la cara mojada de la muchacha, se oían sollozos alrrededor.

-¡Hazle el boca a boca!

-Pero... pero...

-¡Hazlo ya!-La voz de Daenerys se oía a la distancia. Shana notó un suave tacto en sus labios y como entraba aire en sus pulmones, le estaban llenando de vida.

-¡Cof cof cof!-Escupió agua, movió los párpados y vio unos ojos grises, casi negros, le miraban preocupados. Jon estaba empapado y su pelo mojado goteaba en la cara de Shana.- Tu barba, ¡cof coffff! me hace cosquillas... ¡cof coff!

Jon la ayudó a incorporarse y la apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol. Daenerys y Arya permanecían al lado (ésta última aun tenía el sujetador de Sansa clavado en Aguja).

-¡¿Qué narices hacéis al lado del precipicio?! Pensé que te morías.

-Yo... lo siento ¡cof! No se nadar...

-¿Y por qué te popnes a jugar con mi hermana al lado del precipicio? ¡¿Estás loca o que?!-Jon estaba furioso y zarandeó a Shana como un muñeco. Aturdida apenas pudo contestar.

-Yo.. yo... ah...

-Joder ¡que tonta eres!- Jon se abalanzó contra la muchacha y la besó apasionadamente, casi sin dejarla respirar. Shana se sentía revuelta y muy mal pero cerró los ojos e intentó disfrutar el momento lo mejor que podía. Los labios de Jon estaban fríos, húmedos y sabían a sal. Notaba su aliento en su boca y el aire cálido que salía de su nariz acariciaba su mejilla. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a jugar... La mano de Jon se posó sobre la cara de Shana y ambos pararon de besarse para mirarse. Shana se quedó embelesada por la sorpresa y Jon estaba tan colorado que estaba apunto de estallar. Se le veía nervioso, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Se mordió el labio, la miró buscando una aprobación y dijo:

-Y... ¿bien?

-BUAGHHHH- Una arcada nació del estómago de Shana, se la estaba haciendo pagar por el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior. Apartó con una mano a Jon y la otra se la puso en la boca, pero no puedo evitar lo inevitable: había vomitado sobre el chico que le acababa de salvar la vida.

"Cámara del Salón Principal"

Cersei vigilaba desde una mesa a Catelyn y Stannis que estaban hablando animosamente en el balcón, seguramente poniéndose al día de lo ocurrido en la fortaleza. Viserys se sentó a su lado y echó más vino a su copa.

-Nada como matar una resaca con más bebida ¿verdad?

-Necesitaría algo más fuerte para parar este dolor de cabeza pequeño.-Contestó la rubia con desdén.

-¿Y un poco de movimiento no te vendría bien?-El Targaryen pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Cersei, pero ella enseguida se dio al vuelta y de un rápido movimiento le torció el brazo.

-No te confundas, un movimiento en falso y te la corto.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame de una jodida vez! ¡Solo intentaba ser amable!

-¡Soy intocable para tí! Yo solo me abro de piernas con gente que pueda darme algo valioso. ¡No con príncipes de nada!

-¡Ahh!-Viserys siguió sollozando hasta que una dama roja como el fuego acudió a su rescate.

-¡No lo pagues con él! La luz de R'hllor le está cegando.- Cersei aflojó la mano y con su copa atravesó la sala sin mirar atrás.

-Me rindo, estáis todos como una cabra. ¡Vaya casa de pirados!

-¿Sabes? Veo mucha luz en ti... ¿Rey de los dragones? Tanto tú como tu hermana brilláis con una luz propia.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué te has creído? El trono es mío, fue el Usurpador el que me arrebató el trono que me corresponde por derecho.

-¿Y tú mejor plan es tirarte a su antigua esposa?

-Yo... ¡no te metas en mis asuntos!- Estalló el platino. Melisandre puso la mano sobre su cabeza y le susurró al oído con un leve murmullo.

-Ven conmigo... tienes mucho que aprender... Te daré conocimiento y todo el "placer" que eso puede conllevar…


	13. Chapter 13

-Lady Melisandre lo lamento de corazón – comenzó a mencionar Varys cuando todos los concursantes ya se habían reunido en el Salón – La gente ha decidido con sus votos que sea usted quien abandone la Fortaleza. A Lady PriscilaOrglene le diré que no se preocupe por la venganza, querida, duerma dentro de un circulo de sal, eso alejara a los demonios de vos. También agradeceré la sugerencia de DarkDivine131, el equipo del programa esta tomando cartas en el asunto y pronto se determinara si se realiza vuestra magnifica idea.

Melisandre se disponía a marcharse, pero Varys le pidió que se quedara; la mujer se sentó al lado de Viserys quien estaba apunto de estallar; el pobre muchacho no podía moverse, había sido atado para evitar sus berrinches de egocentrismo.

-A la centralita – continuó el eunuco – Ha llegado la identidad de una nueva barda; a los directores y a un presente y humilde servidor, nos ha gustado tanto su composición musical, que hemos decidido que en directo y desde las ciudades libres, interprete su majestuosa melodía.

Se empiezan es escuchar interferencias, así como sonidos acoplados; "hodor, "hodor,hodor"

-Disculpas las…"hodor"…interferencias; estamos teniendo…"hodor"… problemas con el sonido…"hodor"…ya esta, arreglado, con todos ustedes la barda regional ¡Lilith-chan!

-Hola- saluda con cortesía – gracias al programa por darme la oportunidad de darme a conocer.  
¿¡Estáis listos?! – nadie responde, solo silencio- Vaya…un publico difícil; bueno no importa, me gustan los retos. Un, dos…un, dos, tres, ya:

El bastardo entrenaba,  
y la doncella lo miraba,  
con tanto deseo  
que fue a parar al suelo.

Él la devolvió a la vida  
con un cálido beso,  
y ella tan feliz estaba  
que le regaló sus entrañas.

En el salón Shana se cubrió la cara con las manos y Daenerys le dio unos golpecitos de misericordia en la espalda. Ambos no habían vuelto a hablar desde el accidente, Shana estaba tan avergonzada que solo le pidió "perdón" torpemente y salió corriendo. Sandor y Tyrion se mofaban del pobre bastardo quien se hacia el loco al escuchar la melodía. Por otro lado la mujer roja debía de marcharse ya; pero antes de recoger sus cosas y tomar el barco de regreso a Asshai, le susurró unas palabras al targaryen, haciendo que a este se le iluminara la cara. Stannis mantenía un particular duelo de miradas con Petyr; todo se perdió en la nada cuando Arya paso frente al baratheon y tropezándose con sus pies, le derramó la limonada sobre los pantalones; hecho que causo la simpatía de todos y risitas disimuladas entre las féminas.

-Mi hermana te lo puede limpiar – cito Tyrion – es muy buena con la lengua.

-A nadie la cabe la menor duda – interfirió Varys nuevamente – Bien concursantes; en las próximas horas otra prueba dará comienzo. Por el momento, solo me han informado que tiene que ver con la oscuridad y en ella se buscará un objeto; cuando tenga mas datos, os lo comunicare.

-Tener cuidado picha-flojas–anunció Cersei – pienso dar caza a todo lo que guardéis; mas os vale poneros un candado si no queréis terminar mas secos que la mojama.

Todos estaban ocupados con sus cosas; conspiraciones, bebiendo, comiendo, haciendo el idiota vestidos de detectives…el único que se mantenía ausente, aun estando en cuerpo presente, era Sandor Clegane. Sentado en las escaleras, miraba con fijación el color rojizo dentro de la copa que sostenía con las manos; un liquido rojo y caliente; un liquido que le recordaba la pajarito de plumaje vistoso. Removió el vino y mientras dentro de la copa se formaban ondas, el Perro viajaba a sus recuerdos.

"FLASHBACK"

La cabeza le daba vueltas, la consciencia sobre sus actos le sobrevenía como las mareas. La prueba de tolerancia de alcohol había terminado y todos estaban envueltos en acciones que mejor no nombrar. Sentía las piernas tan pesadas, que apenas podía levantarlas; por eso mismo, caminaba arrastrando los andares. Subió las escaleras en dirección a los dormitorios; en el pasillo con pasitos cortos, se tropezó con Sansa. Tenía el pelo completamente suelto, ondeándole en el viento; la brisa que entraba por las ventanas hacia que su perfume embriagara a Sandor, cada vez que este inhalaba aire. Los dos beodos cruzaron las miradas; el tiempo se detuvo y nada se escuchaba; solo el ruido del mar al fondo y los sus corazones desenfrenados golpeando como tambores sus sienes. La pelirroja llevaba un cuenco con fresas que se había traído de las cocinas, estaba masticando una cuando se cruzó con Sandor. El Perro se inclino sobre la chica, que se había apoyado sobre la pared para no caerse de bruces contra el suelo.

-Contigo no quiero disputa – dijo el Perro torpemente – solo quiero de tu fruta.

-Co..co..¿Como dices?

-Quiero de… – le Perro levanto la mano y señalo en dirección al bol de fresas con nata que llevaba Sansa -…tu fruta

La chica con timidez, cogió una de las fresas, enfrascándose con toda la nata; se la tendió al Perro, pero este en lugar de cogerla con la mano, llevo directamente la boca a la fruta; cuando mordió la fresa, sus labios rozaron los ennatados dedos de Sansa, que con rapidez se ruborizó.

-¿No hace calor aquí? – pregunto ella a susurros.

-Y más que va a hacer – respondió él de la misma manera.

Sandor llevo el otro trozo de fresa a la boca de Sansa; mientras masticaban sus respectivos pedazos, él profanó los labios de la chica con los suyos propios. Consciente e inconscientemente, la llevo hasta la habitación; la tumbo de espaldas contra la cama, quedándose él inmóvil frente a ella.

-Si empiezo no terminare hasta parar – pronuncio Sandor olvidando los efectos del alcohol - no te dejare marchar, pajarito.

Sansa se puso de rodillas sobre la cama; miro a aquel hombre parado frente a ella por poco tiempo, pues cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta, varias prendas habían volado por los aires, al tiempo que se devoraban como si no hubiera un mañana.

"ACTUALIDAD"

-Tengo que borrarlo de mi cabeza – se le escapo al Perro en voz alta; Cersei lo escuchó y tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué tienes que borrar de tu cabeza canina?

-Nada, alteza – respondió sin mirar a la rubia.

-Oh vamos a mi puedes contármelo; se guardar un secreto.- Dijo Cersei ignorando los ojos en blanco que había puesto Sandor.

-Hermana – intervino Tyrion – tu maestría para cerrar la boca, bien puede asemejarse a tu facilidad para tener las piernas cerradas.

-Maldito engendro del demonio ¿tienes que meterte siempre en todo?

-Yo también te quiero – pronuncio mientras se iba – yo también te quiero...

"Salón principal"

-La prueba es sencilla. Por todo el castillo tendréis que buscar los siguientes objetos: la espada garra de Jon Nieve, la corona del difunto Robert Baratheon y un huevo de dragón de Daenerys Targaryen.

-¡Mi espada!

-¡Mi futura corona!

-¡Mis huevos!

Jon, Cersei y Daenerys gritaron a la vez pero Varys hizo oídos sordos:

-Quienes los consigan evitarán poder ser nominados. Será un todos contra todos, a cada uno se le asignará una habitación distinta para que salgáis también de distintos sitios. Si nadie gana todos podréis ser nominados. Todo el castillo estará a oscuras, se quitarán todos los candelabros y antorchas, la luz se desconectará y solo podréis guiaros con la luz de las estrellas... y eso solo en las habitaciones con ventanales... Tenéis dos horas, que empiezan a las 12 de la noche.

"Cámara del pasillo Norte"

El corredor es oscuro y lleva directamente a la Sala de reuniones. Brienne avanza suavemente con las manos hacia adelante, aunque sus ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad apenas conseguía ver nada. De los altavoces que había repartidos por la casa salí una melodía que recordaba a "Air" de Bach. La ponían para que los concursantes ni viesen ni oyesen a los rivales acercarse. La targaryen rozó con los dedos el manillar de la puerta y al cruzar el umbral cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó mientras se frotaba el culo.

-Tu peor pesadilla.-Brienne reconoció la voz de Tyrion y suspiró de alivio. Le caía bien.

-Soy Brienne.. Si vienes de la Sala de reuniones supongo que es porque no has encontrado nada.

-Es difícil encontrar algo cuando mides medio metro mi señora. No se si ahí hay algo, solo me resigno y espero que pase el tiempo. Es un complot para echar a los tullidos.

-¿Le gustaría venir conmigo mi señor?

-¿Por qué querrías ayudar al monstruoso gnomo?

-¿Y por qué no? Los monstruosos nos tenemos que ayudar entre nosotros.

-¿Te consideras un monstruo?-Tyrion no la veía pero notó tristeza en su grave voz.

-Digamos que no me considero ni me consideran agraciada pero no me importa, he venido aquí para ayudar en lo posible a mi señor Renly, lo demás me da igual. Entonces ¿aceptas?

-Es un honor mi señora.- El enano se subió a la espalda de Brienne que lo cargó como si fuese un saco de plumas. Juntos atraveraron la puerta y se pusieron a registrar la sala, supuestamente los objetos se encontraban a plena vista pero no encontraron nada. Salieron de la sala y recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Miraron detrás de un par de estanterias cuando un ruido se oyó al otro lado de la puerta. La pareja se esondió tras una de ellas. Una pequeña figura entró en la sala y torpemente avanzó hacia el centro con los brazos alzados. A los pocos segundos una segunda figura apareció por detrás y una voz grave inundó la sala.

-Pajarito... ¿estás ahí?

"Cámara del comedor 1"

Catelyn buscaba por encima de las mesas, encima de ellas había jarras, vasos, floreros y cubiertos, todo dispuesto como si pronto fuesen a venir los comensales. A través de las ventanas entraban unos pequeños rayos de luz provenientes de una pequeña luna menguante. En los altavoces se escuchaba "Love history" de Beethoven, estaba lo suficientemente alta como para no escuchar a los que estuviesen al otro lado de la sala, pero no en exceso. Catelyn se acercó a la mesa principal y palpó a oscuras.

-Cat...- Un aliento cálido le rozó la piel del cuello, la mujer notó un escalofrío de arriba a abajo. Unas manos expertas tocaron su cintura y la rodearon. Se estremeció y sin darse la vuelta dijo:

-Eres tú Petyr. ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quiero ayudarte y que seas feliz.

-¿Tu idea de ayudarme es poniéndome las manos encima?- Una mano fue recorriendo la espalda de Catelyn hasta que llegó al cuello, le apartó suavemente el pelo ondulado y posó un beso en su cuello de color marfil. Catelyn tembló y pasaron unos segundos hasta que reaccionó, intentó zafarse de sus brazos pero la mano de la cintura la aprisionaba, era más fuerte de lo que parecía por su aspecto.

-Querida, todos sabemos que es lo que pasa aquí. Quieres limpiar el nombre de tu marido consiguiendo tu o tus hijas el trono. Yo te puedo ayudar a conseguirlo. Solo te he pedido una pequeña condición...

-Petyr... me estás asustando. Suéltame por favor- Intentó parecer calmada.

-...Aléjate de Stannis. No te conviene Catelyn.

-Sabes que soy libre de decidir con quien quiero pasar mi tiempo. ¡Y el trono puedo ganarlo sola!

-Sabes que no sin ayuda. ¡Maldita sea Catelyn! ¡No te resistas!- La música resonaba en el aire, las notas bailaban alrrededor de la pareja y por unos momentos la mujer se dejó embriagar por el aroma a menta y cuero negro que desprendía Petyr. No se veía nada pero el resto de sus sentidos estaban más agudizados, como si fuese un bebé que acaba de nacer. Una mano envuelta en cuero giró su cara y Catelyn solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar un beso cálido. No se resistió porque sabía que no iba a servir de nada. Petyr la empotró contra la mesa e introdujo su lengua a través de los labios. La tully se hizo la muerta y simplemente se dejó besar. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo pero ella se obligaba a pensar en su difunto esposo. Se estaba debatiendo entre el miedo que sentía y el cálido calor que le subía por la espalda. "Ned Ned Ned Ned... Ned... Stan... Ned..."

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Porque quiero que seas solo mia. Que nadie más que yo pueda tan siquiera mirarte. Que nadie me aleje de tí como en el pasado.

-No aceptaré tu trato-Intentó apartarse en vano con las manos.-Nunca te amaré...

-¡Entonces no lo hará nadie!- Petyr volvió a estrechar en la oscuridad a Catelyn y la besó de nuevo, esta vez sus labios subieron hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y Catelyn se estremeció. Después le dispuso una corona de oro en una mano.- Estaba encima de la mesa principal, la encontré antes de que entrases.

Dicho eso se apartó y a oscuras atravesó la sala. En la salida tropezó con el único Baratheon de la casa.

-Otra vez me encuentro con una serpiente. Parece que las amenazas del dragón no han sido suficientes.

-¿Stannis?-Preguntó desde la lejanía Catelyn.

-Catelyn... ¿Eres tú? ¿Te ha hecho algo este manipulador?

-Esta vez no tienes ninguna excusa para embadurnarme de sangre mi lord-Escupió Petyr con rabia y se dispuso a marcharse.-No he tocado a tu chica.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice ese proyecto de ser humano?

-Si Stannis... no me ha hecho nada, déjalo ir.-Sin embargo su voz parecía temblar por encima de la música.

"Baños, piso superior"

-¡Muereeeeeeeeeee!- Arya saltó sobre la sombra que acababa de entrar al baño. Daenerys giró sobre sí misma y esquivó a la niña por poco.

-¿Arya? ¿Qué haces aquí escondida? Bueno da igual- La respuesta era obvio- ¡El sujetador de tu hermana ha desaparecido! Se lo iba a entregar ayer pero se me olvidó completamente. Al llegar a mi cuarto ya no estaba. Alguien se lo ha debido llevar.

-Tal vez alguien que sabía a quien pertenecía.-Contestó Arya en la oscuridad.

-Solo lo sabíamos nosotras tres... Hummm ¿alguna pista?

-Ni idea... pero ¿Sansa compartiendo lecho con alguien a quien acaba de conocer y que no sea Loras? todo esto huele a perro mojado...


	14. Chapter 14

-Atentos, atentos concursantes por favor; detener unos instantes lo que estéis haciendo – dijo Varys asustando a todos los participantes – no puedo evitarlo, me conmueve las mensajes que la gente nos deja en la centralita; es por eso, que tampoco puedo evitar el compartirlos con todos vosotros concursantes. Comencemos con PriscilaOrglene, citaré sus palabras textualmente para que no haya malentendidos – se aclara la garganta - "Catelyn ya hazle caso a Petyr por favor; saludos a nuestros amados personajes en la fortaleza y que tengan buen día todos, menos tu Viserys tu me caes mal."

-¿¡Que yo le caigo mal?! YO SOY EL DRAGON ESTUPIDA, TE MATARÉ – vociferaba Viserys completamente iracundo.

-Primero termina lo que estas haciendo – decía Cersei – después haz lo que quieras, pero no dejes esto a medias.

-¿Me dejáis continuar? Gracias – Varys espero unos segundos y continuo leyendo los mensajes del pueblo - DarkDivine131 aquí estamos para contentar al pueblo, las sugerencias siempre serán muy bien recibidas, los guionistas del programa tienen cerebros demasiado difíciles de clasificar; por un lado tenemos una guionista gore que quiere matarlos a todos y no dejar títere con cabeza y la otra guionista esta en los mundos de yupi todo bonito con colores de algodón de azúcar; esto es para todo el pueblo, TODAS las sugerencias serán acogidas de buen grado y probablemente TODAS serán introducidas de buen grado en el programa. ¿Tenéis sugerencias para las pruebas o cosas similares? Enviarlas al apartado de correos pajaritosdeVarys o enviar un SMS al 008810 con la palabra "pajaritos".

-¿Podemos continuar ya? – pregunto Brienne.

-No, porque otro mensaje de nuestra querida PriscilaOrglene ha llegado – una pausa, pues Varys está leyendo el mensaje- "Petyr aquí tienes una admiradora muy fiel; el mensaje es para vos: en vez de estar violando a Catelyn con la mirada (Y no solo con eso...) mejor ponte a cortejarla ¿si? Quítale de encima a Stannis, ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo amigo! Ve a por tu mujer." Una ultima cosa, que Melisandre osa atacaros mi lady Orglene, haré enviar una docena de capas doradas para defenderos. Dicho esto, concursantes, seguir buscando los objetos; aun quedan por encontrar la espada de Jon y uno de los huevos de Daenerys, mucha suerte a todos.

"Cámara de las cocinas"

Viserys se había tropezado con la rubia Lannister en las cocinas; ella medio borracha como de costumbre. Le daba igual el concurso, había abierto directamente la despensa y había optado por la mejor hidromiel, cuando se sentía sola no había mejor compañero que el alcohol. Se había vaciado media botella cuando Viserys se la encontró. Después de muchos intentos, Cersei aceptó acostarse allí mismo con el Targaryen porque a fin de cuentas no le vería la cara y siempre podía imaginarse que estaba con otro, aquel que añoraba más que a cualquier otra persona. Viserys como salido de la película "el cartero llama dos veces" puso a Cersei sobre la enharinada superficie de madera; le subió el vestido, se bajo los pantalones y empezó con los envites. Al finalizar, Viserys término exhausto, jadeante y sudoroso como un aspersor; ella por el contrario, no parecía demasiado satisfecha.

-¿Qué tal? – preguntaba el platino abrazándose a la rubia como un niño a su osito de peluche.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya está? – se lo quita de encima como quien se quita una mosca - ¿Ya has terminado? Dioses ¿y tu se supone eres el dragón?...que decepción.  
-¡No has notado el calor de mi interior?

-No, he notado que me has dejado mas caliente que antes – maldice entre dientes – ahora tendré que buscarme a otro que termine el trabajo.

-No espera – suplicaba el Targaryen.

-Lo siento has tenido tu oportunidad, el local cierra por obras de mantenimiento

"En Algún Lugar Perdido"

Petyr Baelish caminaba tranquilamente por unos de los pasillos de la fortaleza, entró en una de las habitaciones; dentro de ella se escuchaba "from whom the bell tolls" de Metallica. De repente sintió una mano sobre el hombro y una voz a su espalda que le susurraba con rigidez.

-Asique violada ¿eh? ¿Sabes que hago yo con los violadores? – preguntaba Stannis pinchándole con un puñal en la entre pierna.

-¿No iras a hacerlo, verdad?

-Sabes que soy capaz; después de todo, parece que Desembarco del Rey tendrá dos eunucos.

-No lo harás, porque sabes, que si lo haces Catelyn te cerrará sus puertas.

-Esgrimo la justicia como espada y el deber como emblema; nada ni nadie hará que mis opiniones cambien, nada ni nadie, evitará que me siente en el trono; por derecho de cuna es mio.

-Amigo, jamás haría semejante acto de depravación al hermoso y bello cuerpo de mi amada Catelyn; no soy un guerrero que viola cuando termina de asediar una ciudad, no soy un vil criminal que toma todo lo que quiere por la fuerza, solo soy un sinsonte que se encarga de satisfacer las perversiones de los hombres, soy una humilde hormiguita trabajadora.

Stannis bajo el puñal y ambos aun en la oscuridad, se miraban fijamente; y cuando la canción estaba en el solo de guitarra, los dos fueron empujados al interior de un armario y encerrados en el mismo.  
Dentro había un cordel, del cual tiraron y vieron un post-it que decía "las puertas solo se abrirán, si un pacto leal se puede formar".

"Biblioteca"

Sansa se encontraba rebuscando en una de las estanterías al tiempo que sonaba "Wasting Love" de Iron Maiden.

-Pajarito, tenemos que hablar – irrumpió el Perro con su sonora voz áspera como el acero sin pulir.

Los dos estiraron las manos, para palpar el aire; cuando sus manos se rozaron, se detuvieron. Sansa notó que el Perro sostenía algo peculiar en una de las manos.

-¿Y esto? – pregunto ella al notar el tacto de la tela.

-Es tuyo, te lo olvidaste hace unas noches.

-¿Cómo? – La chica no daba crédito – Tu….yo…¿me lo olvide?...no, no, no, seguro que me lo robaste de la cómoda.

-No soy un ladrón, pajarito.

-Deja de llamarme así.

Continuarían hablando, de no ser que una mano los empujó al interior del armario, el cual también se cerró; este como en el que estaban Stannis y Petyr, tenia un cordel, del que tiraron y otro post-it con otra nota "para que la puerta se habrá, los amantes deberán confesar lo inconfesado"

Tyrion y Brienne no podían creerse lo que sus oídos habían escuchado; la joven y perfecta damita de Sansa Stark sintiéndose mujer con semejante máquina de matar. Escucharon también el ruido de sus cuerpos entrechocar con el fondo del armario; solo pudieron observar una figura negra atravesar la sala en la oscuridad y no alcanzaron a verle la cara. La enorme mujer y el pequeño hombrecillo, permanecieron ocultos hasta que el peligro se desvaneció; despues se acercaron al sólido armario de la biblioteca que nunca antes recordaban haber visto, la cerradura era imposible de abrir mediante la fuerza física por lo que continuaron con su búsqueda cooperativa. Fueron hasta la sala contigua, allí, encontraron uno de los huevos de dragón de Daenerys de la Tormenta.  
Tyrion habría saltado de alegría de no ser porque de caerse de los hombros de Brienne se partiría la cabeza; no le gustaba demasiado, pero no quería partírsela todavía.

-Mi señora – iniciaba el pequeños Lannister – ya tenemos un huevo; con el tamaño que tiene, mi cabeza pasaría por uno.

-Lo ha encontrado usted mi señor, es justo que se lo quede y no lo compartamos – baja al gnomo y lo posa en el suelo – Usted escóndase con el huevo, yo buscaré la espada antes que los demás.

Tyrion con pequeños pasos se acercó a un armario de las mismas características que el de la biblioteca, a laa luz de las estrellas pudo ver que las puertas estaban dentro y que un reflejo salía del interior. "¿Por qué hay tantos armarios?". Se acercó a él y se introdujo dentro.

-¡Yupiiiiiiiiii! vino y una tele de pilas con cine porno – alucinaba desde el interior – es mi día de suerte.

"Cámara de los pasillos del segundo piso"

Shana corría a toda velocidad por los corredores, no veía absolutamente nada, sólo sabía que una figura encapuchada le pisaba los talones. No tenía miedo a la oscuridad, tenía miedo de esa figura que medía más de dos metros y que corría sobrenaturalmente deprisa para su peso. "¡No puede ser humano!". Aunque no veía casi nada sus piernas se movían a toda velocidad, estaba agotada pero se obligaba a seguir corriendo.

"¡Patpatpatpatpatpatpat!" Los pasos eran cada vez más rápidos, Shana miró hacia atrás y observó que la figura parecía inmóvil pero que avanzaba de una manera tan rápida que daba miedo. Se abalanzó hacia la puerta del final del pasillo y la encontró cerrada. "¡Mierda!". Oyó ruídos dentro y empezó a golpear la puerta pidiendo ayuda.

-¡TOC TOC TOC! ¡Abrid la puerta por favor! ¡Socorro!- Desde el interior el pomo de hierro giró y Shana cayó hacia adelante. Cayó encima del joven bastardo y con un pie golpeó la puerta cerrándosela en las narices a la gigante sombra.

-¿Pero qué narices era eso?- Jon no entendía nada pero había reconocido la voz de la muchacha y había visto esa sombra que quitaba el hipo. Shana se levantó, atrapó su mano e intentó buscar un sitio por donde escapar. Era un dormitorio amplio, tal vez una de las estancias principales, constaba de una gran cama de matrimonio con dosel, un armario extraño y enorme y un ventanal con balcón.

-Métete debajo de la cama.-Susurró Shana.-¡Deprisa! luego te lo explico.

Jon anodadado hizo caso a Shana y observó en la oscuridad como ella cerraba el armario y abría la puerta del balcón, se arrancó tres o cuatro pelos de su melena y los soltó en el balcón, no había viento que pudiese llevárselos. Después se escondió bajo la cama al lado de Jon. El muchacho le puso le pasó un brazo por encima y la estrujó aun más contra él para ocupar menos espacio.

-Shh...

Al principio no pasó nada pero tras unos minutos la gran sombra abrió la puerta con esfuerzos (se había encasquillado por la patada). Entró silenciosamente en la sala y giró sobre sí misma lentamente y sin mover la cabeza. A Shana una gota de sudor le corría por la frente y le empezaron a temblar los dientes. Jon puso su mano por encima de su boca y le miró fijamente a los ojos ordenándole silencio. La sombra abrió el armario con un gesto de triunfo pero lo cerró de golpe al ver que no había nadie. Se volvió a girar y fue hasta el balcón. Se agachó y recogió un pelo rojizo del suelo. Dio un puñetazo a la ventana de la puerta del balcón y esta se rompió en mil pedazos. Después tan rápido como vino se marchó. Shana y Jon esperaron unos cuantos minutos sin decir nada, solo mirándose a los ojos. Por fin Jon rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué demonios era eso?

-No lo se... nunca he pasado tanto miedo en mi vida, pensé que era un fantasma.

-Siempre te metes en líos.-Dijo él con voz ronca pero a la vez preocupado.

-Y siempre estás tú para salvarme... Aunque me fastidie reconocerlo.

-No importa... siempre y cuando no vuelvas a vomitarme encima.-Bromeó Jon al notar como la respiración de Shana se aceleraba por la verguenza.

Shana avergonzada se acordó de que seguía abrazaba a Jon y que sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos. Notaba el pecho de Jon latir con fuerza y su respiración le inundaba la boca. Se revolvió para alejarse de su calor pero Jon le sostuvo la mano con fuerza y volvió a estrujarla contra él.

-¡Espera!- entonces la besó. Shana no se esperaba ese beso, y menos en aquel lugar, a oscuras y debajo de una cama. Sin embargo cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por sus instintos. Entreabrió su boca y dejó que la lengua del cuervo penetrase en su boca. Saboreó el momento y tan solo despues de un corto minuto dijo:

-El día en el que me caí al agua... me encontraba mal... No te vomité porque me dieses asco sino porque...

-Lo se-No sabía si era porque hace cinco minutos una silueta aterradora les perseguía o por lo excitante que le parecia la situación, solo sabía que en ese momento quería empotrar a la chica contra una pared y comerla a besos. Ambos salieron de debajo de la cama y Jon tiró a Shana sobre ella.

-Esto no es propio de ti Nieve.-Dijo Shana con la voz entrecortada. Jon por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió lleno de fuego. "¿Entonces es verdad que la sensación de peligro te hace sentir más vivo?".

-Me da igual la guardia de la noche, el juramento, los Otros... Solo quiero que me beses.-Se tumbó sobre Shana y con los dedos entre su pelo siguió con su tarea.

-¡Ya tenemos ganadores!-Anunció Varys en ese momento.-Los concursantes que no hayan sido encerrados en un armario pueden volver al salón principal.

La luz eléctrica inundó la habitación y los dos muchachos resoplando no tuvieron más remedio que levantarse y arrastrar los pies hacia el segundo piso.

"Cámara del salón"

Tyrion estaba mordisqueando unas patatas mientras sintonizaba el canal erótico que estaba viendo en el armario. Viserys se sentó a su lado y cogió el huevo de dragón para observarlo mejor, sin embargo sus ojos se desviaban a la pantalla disimuladamente. Catelyn golpeaba con los dedos la corona preguntándose donde estaría su hija mayor. Por último Cersei se encontraba sentada en una silla agitando una copa con una mano y la espada de Jon con la otra. Cuando salía de las cocinas estaba tan frustrada que volvió a entrar en la despensa, fue a coger otra botella de hidromiel y tropezó con Garra. Se le había pasado la primera vez que había entrado pero esta vez el brillo la delató. Daenerys y Arya que también habían entrado en ese momento vieron en la oscuridad el brillo plateado del acero valyrio pero Cersei fue más rápida y se apoderó de la espada antes que ellas. Arya se le había subido a la espalda y le tiró del pelo con fuerza pero Cersei luchó como una leona, eso sí, una leona beoda.

-Los ganadores son: Tyrion, Cersei y Catelyn.

-Los lannister ganamos de nuevo.-Farfulló Cersei con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Maldita bruja! ¡No es justo! La encontró por pura casualidad.-Gritó Arya enfadada.

-Cálmate Arya, una derrota ahora puede ser una victoria en el futuro.- Le susurró Daenerys al oído.-Ten paciencia.

-Tienes mucho que aprender de la vida niña. Yo también se jugar con espadas, de una manera diferente sí... pero igualmente efectiva...

-¡Silencio!-Continuó Varys.-Como conclusión, todos los demás a los que no he nombrado quedan nominados. Las votaciones pueden empezar ya. Esperamos sus votos querido público.

-¿Y qué pasa con los consursantes encerrados en un armario? ¡Tyrion y yo vimos un encapuchado que encerró a Sansa y Perro en un armario!-Preguntó Brienne. En cuanto formuló esos dos últimos nombres Arya y Daenerys se miraron, en un solo pestañear de ojos adivinaron lo que pensaba la otra.

-¿¡Qué!?-Graznó Catelyn sobresaltada.

-¡Y a nosotros nos persiguió también alguien enorme con una capucha!-Dijo Shana.

-Todo tiene una explicación que os daré más adelante. Llamemos a esa sombra "la mano negra". Su misión es acelerar acontecimientos y entusiasmar al público. Es alguien que conocéis la mayoría, pero no diré su nombre aun. Los encerrados en el armario no podrán salir hasta que resuelvan sus problemas. Las cerraduras solo se abren desde dentro.

"Cámara del armario n1"

-En fin, ¿que propones para salir de aquí?

-No nos queda más remedio que una tregua ¿verdad?-Contestó Petyr.

-Propón tus condiciones y yo te daré mi permiso si lo veo conveniente.-En la oscuridad Stannis torció la boca.- ¡Y aléjate un poco más hombre! Un poco más y te noto la hombría.

-Propongo...-Comenzó el castaño mientras se alejaba incómodo.-... que cada uno juegue su mejor baza para conseguir sus objetivos. A mi no me interesa el trono y a tí no te interesa Catelyn... ¿O sí?

-¡No!-Stannis se aclaró la garganta nervioso y añadió.-Pero tu lo que quieres es no solo conseguir a Catelyn sino que ella también gane el trono porque así tu serás oficialmente el rey de Poniente.

-No es un mal plan mi lord, y no te niego que no lo haya pensado antes, pero quien mucho abarca poco consigue. Y si para salir de este apestoso armario tengo que pactar contigo, prefiero que sea Catelyn, así que si así lo deseas me comprometo a cederte el trono en el caso de que Catelyn ganase. ¿Así está bien?

-No me fío de vos, ni de que me cedieses el trono ni de que tratases bien a lady Stark.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa su seguridad?-Petyr alzó las cejas.

-¡No me importa! ¿quieres ese pacto? ¡Pues que así sea! No me acercaré a ella, pero pienso responderle si ella viene a mí.

-Eso no es justo...

-Es mi última palabra.-Dijo Stannis. Petyr se estaba ahogando en ese armario apestoso y el color de su cara pasaba de blanco a violeta.

-Está bien está bien. Pero recuerda que las blancas juegan primero, sin embargo eso no significa que ganen siempre la partida.

-Maldito enclenque, siempre queriendo tener la última palabra en todo...

Sonó un ligero click y las puertas del armario se abrieron de golpe, una luz les cegó y salieron al exterior.


	15. Chapter 15

Sansa y Sandor aun continuaban encerrados en aquel armario tan diminuto; si la muchacha estuviera sola, seria bastante espacioso, pero teniendo como compañía a semejante mole de casi dos metros, reducían enormemente el espacio del mueble. Llevaban varios minutos en silencio, al Perro no le importaba, se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en silencio, sin hablar, solo escuchando; Sansa en cambio siempre le había gustado parlotear con Jeyne Poole o con cualquier jovencita, sobre temas de príncipes azules, canciones de valerosos y apuestos caballeros….por lo que aquel silencio le estremecía hasta la saciedad, solo se miraba las manos mientras las frotaban entre si, siempre nerviosa y con escalofríos cuando el Perro respiraba con mas fuerza de lo normal.

-Pajarito – pronuncio por fin Sandor; si le había escuchado fingió no hacerlo; el Perro le agarro con una mano la barbilla y la obligo a mirarla - …mírame cuando te hablo – mascullo él entre dientes.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó temblando como una hoja que acaba de desprenderse de la copa de un árbol; se perdió como una victima en aquellos laberinticos ojos oscuros que la devoraban – solo quiere marcharme de aquí.

-No temas a este perro con cicatrices – dijo con un hilo de voz al tiempo que le soltaba la barbilla; miro durante unos instantes el suelo y después, alzo la vista – pues solo quiere servirte.

-¿Servirme? – la muchacha no sabia que pensar ¿estaba jugando con ella? ¿o lo decía de corazón?

– Tienes unos juramentos para con los Lannister, perteneces a la guardia real.

-Los juramentos son para los caballeros – bufó con bravura asqueado por la palabra "caballeros" – que les jodan a esos putos caballeros de capa dorada, que le jodan a los Lannister; si tu quieres pajarito, te entrego mi espada y mi vida para siempre; te protegeré y te conseguiré el trono – hubo una pausa, donde Sansa dejo de tener miedo de aquel hombre y Sandor le dejo ver durante un segundo como era realmente – quiero ser tu escudo juramentado.

Sansa alzo la mano derecha y con la suavidad de una pluma, le rozo el rostro, las quemaduras; al tiempo que el Perro apartaba la vista y cerraba los ojos

-Nadie sabrá nuestro secreto pajarito; solo nos pertenece a los dos.

-Secreto de amantes – susurró ella a modo de acto reflejo.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, un click se escuchó y la puerta se abrió. A la salida, Catelyn les observaba con el rostro descompuesto, una venilla le latía en la frente con fuerza y parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios; Dany, Arya y Sansa también los observaban pero como tres vecinas cotorras y chismosas. Antes de que nadie dijera algún alegato, la ominosa voz de Varys se alzó en el viento.

-Concursantes, es tiempo de recuenta; ya sabéis, ir a la sala común y esperad a que venga del retrete; hoy me he levantado con las tripas sueltas…creo que he comido demasiados pastelitos de limón, cortesía de nuestra queridísima PriscilaOrglene, quien también ha tenido la bondad de enviar pastelitos para nuestros Lannister.

Todos llegaron y tomaron asiento; se fijaron que en el suelo, había una especie de circuito de monedas de oro, perfectamente puestas en orden. Ninguno pasó sin fijarse en aquel material tan dorado y de tan preciado valor pero nadie se atrevió a moverlas de su sitio.

-Ahhh que a gusto me he quedado; ahora estoy sonriendo por si alguno quiere imaginarse mi cara; bien; veo que los encerrados os habéis liberado, buenas noticias, buenas noticias. Antes de decir el nombre del nuevo expulsado o expulsada…Viserys por favor, levántate – el rubio platino obedeció sin objeciones; lo cierto es que estaba mas silencioso de lo habitual – los directivos quieren recompensarte por tus ultimas actuaciones, no cabe ninguna duda de que serás uno de los finalistas, nadie puede competir contra el dragón Targaryen – los demás concursantes dedicaron miradas asesinas al príncipe mendigo – por eso están esas monedas en el suelo; tendrás un minuto para recoger cuantas puedas, terminados los sesenta segundos, todo lo que hallas logrado atrapar, será tuyo.

-¡No es justo! – vociferaron todos a la vez.

-Calma, calma, todo tiene una explicación – intento calmar el eunuco – ya veréis como os agrada.

-Oye, si al mendigo le regaláis monedas – interrumpió Tyrion -¿A mi podéis darme unos cuantos centímetros, no? No me gusta mucho estar a la altura de los culos de los caballos.

-Cuanto lo lamento Lord Tyrion, creo que no será posible pero siempre podéis hacer uso de zapatos de tacón. Bueno Viserys, prepárate; tu tiempo empieza….¡YA!

El Targaryen empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, guardando monedas en todos lados, incluso por dentro de la ropa interior; lo que no se dio cuanta, es que el circuito de las monedas daba directamente a la salida del castillo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta los grandes portones se había cerrado a su espalda.

-¡¿Pero esto que eeeeeeeeees?! – Pregunto cpn cara medio de asco y medio de desconcierto mientras escupía varias monedas que se había guardado en la boca - ¡Abridme!

-Lamento decirte esto dragoncito; pero estás expulsado – dicto Varys con solemnidad.

Intentaron proseguir con las conversaciones, pero los gritos y amenazas que profería Viserys desde el exterior eran ensordecedoras; el eunuco no tuvo mas remedio que echar mano de los guardias quienes llevaros el expulsado hasta el puerto, arrastrándolo por los pies, mientras éste con las uñas arañaba el suelo.

-Bueno, continuemos pues. La organización ha detectado que tres de los presentes son demasiado recios a mostrar alguna parte de su cuerpo abiertamente; por eso, los directores a través de la propuesta de una televidente, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que en estos mismo momentos Lord Stannis Baratheon, Lady Brienne de Tarth y Jon Nieve, deberán prepararse y hacernos a todos los presentes un stripteases.  
-Me niego – Stannis se había cruzado de brazos y había esculpido en su cara una emoción nada halagüeña – un Rey no debe tener semejante comportamiento de exhibicionismo popular.

-Un Rey que se llama asimismo rey delante de todos, no es un rey de verdad – citó Meñique con un brillo en sus ojillos.

-Cuñado vamos, demuéstrales de que esta hecho un Baratheon – animo Cersei mientras se llenaba la copa - ¿Es que la tienes tan pequeña como Robert? El pobre gordo ni se la encontraba para mear, el cuarto de baño siempre quedaba como los zorros.

-Pero para meter, si que sabia donde meterla – puntualizo el gnomo.

Los nombrados por Varys, se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a preparar. A ninguno de los tres les hacia la menor de las gracias mostrarse ante los demás como los dioses les había traído al mundo, pero si se negaban, serian inmediatamente expulsados.  
Varys anuncio el orden de actuación: primerio seria Stannis, después Jon y por ultimo la dama de Tarth.  
Ya habían tomado asiento, llenado sus copas con vino y sus bocas con pastelitos de limón o naranja, cuando la música empezó a sonar, pero antes de que Stannis saliera, las chicas se habían puesto diademas de las que se alzaba un pene y ellos, hicieron lo mismo, pero lo que se alzaba eran dos prominentes pechos.

-¡Queremos ver culos! – Gritó Cersei - ¡Y lo que no son culos también!

Stannis se clavo en la tarima como una estatua; con semblante rígido inicio a soltar los enganches del chaleco de cuero con ningún tipo de ritmo de la música.

-Por los dioses hijo, eres sieso hasta para desnudarte – anunció la Lannister mas borracha que otra cosa – No me extraña que tu mujer no se te habrá de piernas

Aquello pareció disgustarle enormemente al Baratheon, quien se lanzó a Cersei; quedando en una posición muy sugerente para la rubia.

-No tengo ganas de comer ahora, gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Vuelve a mencionar a mi familia y lo lamentarás, Cersei.

-¿Ah si? – pregunto mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-La paciencia se me esta agotando...

-A mi también cuñado ¿de que tienes miedo? A tu hermano bien que le gustaba bajarse los pantalones y mostrar de lo que estaba dotado.

Los dos se miraron lanzando chispas por los ojos; Cersei en un repentino ataque de borrachera descontrolada, agarro el cuello de todas las prendas que Stannis llevaba encima e intento rasgarlas; aquel striptease se había convertido en una pelea de gatos y perros; Cersei era una leona con largas uñas que arañaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance; Stannis era un venado acorralado que intentaba huir.

-Un Lannister paga siempre sus deudas, así como consigue sus pretensiones – apunto el hermano de la rubia.

Cersei ganaba terreno a pasos agigantados; Stannis ya estaba desprovisto de cualquier prenda que el sirviera de protección de cintura para arriba y de no ser por el cinturón, sus pantalones ya habrían volado.

.Deja de sujetarte los pantalones; enséñanos tu mandoble – gruñía la rubia. Continuó enzarzada y revolviéndose en el suelo con su cuñado, como si fuesen croquetas rebozadas; Cersei dio un tirón…

-¡Listo! Pantalones desabrochados, ahora solo hay que tirar hacia abajo.-Cersei tiró con todas sus fuerzas y Stannis se quedó con un tanga rojo con unas llamas anaranjadas rodeando a un ciervo con corona. El resto de los participantes vitorearon y Stannis se alejó de Cersei a zancadas. Se puso en medio del escenario.

-¡Enséñanos tu reno!-Gritó Tyrion para reirse de él.

Stannis tiró con fuerza del tanga y la seda se rompió. Durante unas milésimas de segundo quedó al desnudo pero enseguida se tapó con la mano y desapareció del escenario. El resto de la gente se quedó anodadada porque apenas pudieron ver nada, solo un nubarrón negro. A partir de ahí Stannis fue apodado como el rey pudoroso. La gente decepcionada clamó por el siguiente concursante y Jon apareció en el escenario.

-¡A ver como el cuervo pierde sus plumas!-Gritó Cersei levantando su copa.-¡Hazlo mejor que el rey pudoroso!

Empezó a sonar la canción de "Vous voulez coucher avec moi ce soir" y Jon salió temblando como un flan. Estaba tan rojo que parecía a punto de estallar y sus ojos no sabían donde mirar, miró a Shana durante unos segundos pero enseguida apartó la mirada, ya había vomitado dos veces por los nervios y no quería que hubiese una tercera. Jon se quitó la capa de piel y empezó a mover las caderas, estaba tan rígido que parecía el robot de mago de oz. Catelyn se cubrió la cara con una mano y salió del salón.

-Me niego a seguir viendo esto.-Le estaba dando demasiada verguenza ajena. Jon siguió moviéndose a duras penas y se fue quitando prendas de ropa con torpeza, el peto de cuero la camisa de lana... Las prendas las intentaba tirar de forma sexy pero falló en su objetivo: un guante le dio en toda la cara a Daenerys y la camisa tapó a Tyrion por completo. Cuando solo le quedaban los pantalones Jon cambió de estrategia y de baile: se dio la vuelta y empezó a mover el culo hacia alante y hacia atrás. Shana se puso tan roja como el propio bastardo y su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

-Ummmm... que glúteos tan trabajados...-Susurró Petyr asintiendo con la cabeza. Shana se escandalizó ante ese comentario pero Daenerys lo confirmó:

-Es verdad, no me había fijado ¿Utilizará algún tipo de reafirmante?-Contestó Daenerys, Jon se quitó el pantalón de un tirón y se quedó solo con unos boxes negros. Shana notó como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía a medida que la ropa de Jon iba desapareciendo, sin embargo no era la única. Cersei estaba demasiado motivada:

-¡Garra! ¡Queremos ver a Garra!

-¿¡Pero... pero...!? ¿También vitoreas a Nieve? Pensé que solo querías ver desnudo a Stannis...-Comentó Shana.

-Todo lo que tenga pene querida, no le hago ascos a nada con tal de que sea gratis.

-¡No quiero mirar!-Lloró Arya ante semejante espectáculo, sin embargo Perro y Tyrion se lo estaban pasando genial. Nunca habían compartido tantas risas desde que entraron en la casa. De vez en cuando Sansa miraba de reojo a Sandor y este le devolvía la mirada con avidez, después intentaba sonreir pero no durante mucho tiempo por lo que Sansa no sabía si se trataba de una sonrisa o de una mueca de mal gusto.

-¡Allá voy!-Gritó Jon. Se despidió de la idea de seguir siendo un Guardia de la noche y se arrancó los boxes con un rápido movimiento. Todas las chicas se quedaron impresionadas durante unos segundos menos Arya y Sansa, que se taparon los ojos porque no querían ver a su hermano mancillarse a sí mismo. Los marcados abdominales del bastardo sugerían muchas horas de entrenamiento y su miembro no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie. Después Jon hizo una reverencia torpe, se tapó con la capa que aun seguía en el escenario tirada y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, un hilillo de sudor le corría por la espalda cuando abandonó del escenario. La lannister se acercó a Shana quien estaba apunto de desmayarse:

-¡Mis más honestas felicitaciones querida! Con semejante trabuco no hará falta que busques fuera ninguna aventura. Si Robert la hubiese tenido así me abría pensado dos veces el dejar de serle infiel.

-No te engañes. Seguirías haciéndolo.-Contestó Brienne con desdén.

-Ummm depende, es difícil pensarlo ahora... Y por cierto, ahora te toca a ti ¿no?

A regañadientes la moza subió al escenario. Enseguida hubo risas por parte del público masculino.

-Me van a sangrar los ojos.-Comentó Sandor resignado.

La muchachota subió al escenario y se ocultó durante un par de minutos en los bastidores. Salió disfrazada de ranchera, con sombrero de paja y todo. En la boca tenía una brizna de hierba que escupió en cuanto empezó a sonar la canción "You can leave your hat on". La rubia estaba muerta de verguenza pero con movimientos hoscos y torpes empezó por quitarse el sombrero de paja, el cual cayó sobre Tyrion y le cubrió casi entero. Shana, Daenerys y Sansa empezaron a vitorear para animar a Brienne quien temblaba como una hoja. Con un solo movimiento Brienne dio una patada y una bota de cowboy salió volando hasta la cara de Meñique quien empezó a sangrar por el labio, Stannis empezó a reirse sin piedad pero otra bota le dio a él en el cogote. Ambos habían sido golpeados.

-Pero... madre del amor hermoso... ¿tú también Brienne?-Catelyn que había entrado de nuevo en el salón se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir avergonzada. La muchachota se volvió a poner roja pero siguió moviendo la cintura torpemente. Se desabrochó el botón de la falda y la tiró al público, la ancha falda vaquera aterrizó a los pies de Jon quien la recogió con un gesto confuso. Así poco a poco Brienne fue mostrando más partes de su cuerpo, y cuanto más carne mostraba más sorprendidos estaban los chicos, incluso Sandor se quedó sin habla cuando la muchachota se quitó el top y se quedó en ropa interior mostrando sus gruesas piernas y cintura. Fue doblando las rodillas con las manos en las caderas hasta llegar al suelo y se puso espaldas al público y con el culo en pompa.

-¡Ánimo! ¡Tú puedes!- Gritó Daenerys con fuerza.

Brienne tragó saliva, cerró los ojos, volvió a tomar aire y se desabrochó el sujetador. Tomó impulso para darse la vuelta y...

-¡No queremos ver tus ubres todavía moza!-Todo se volvió negro de repente, la música se paró y los concursantes solo pudieron ver una sombra atravesando el salón. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Un agudo grito retumbó en la sala. Cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo Cersei había desaparecido.

-¡Es la mano negra!-Exclamó Shana.-¡Es igual que la sombra que nos persiguió a Jon y a mí!

-¡Y la que empujó a Sandor y Sansa en el armario!-Añadió Daenerys.

-¡Vaya vaya! Lo siento mucho, parece que hemos tenido unos pequeños problemas técnicos.-La voz de Varys retumbó en el salón- ¿¡QUÉEEE!? Me informan de que Cersei ha desaparecido. ¡Esto no estaba en el guión lo juro!

-Pero si no estaba planeado el que entrase en el castillo ¿¡cómo lo ha hecho!?-Preguntó el Jon.

-¡No lo se! ¡No lo se!-Varys se puso nervioso.-Esto se nos está llendo de la manos... Bien concursantes, quien encuentre a Cersei se librará de las siguientes nominaciones. Así que todos a buscar. Los capas doradas entraran en escena para ayudar.

Todos se pusieron en camino motivados por descubrir quien era la mano negra y para evitar las nominaciones: algunos fueron en pareja como Tyrion y Brienne (quien había aprovechado el revuelo para vestirse de nuevo), otros en tríos como Sansa, Sandor y la preocupada Catelyn... y los demás fueron por separado. Investigaron una a una las habitaciones de todo el castillo pero no encontraron a la pareja. Daenerys sin embargo oyó unos ruidos cuando pasó al lado del desván del castillo, al principio no supo lo que era, pensó que eran chillidos de ratones, pero cuantas más escaleras de piedra subía más se daba cuenta de que los ratones no hacían ese sonido, parecían más bien gemidos. La pelo platino subió corriendo las escaleras de piedra que le quedaban y empujó abrió de un golpe la puerta de madera al final de ellas. "Son gritos de Cersei. ¡La mano negra debe de estar torturándola!"

-¡Oh...!- Cuando abrió la puerta Daenerys no pudo evitar abrir la boca del asombro. Enfrente de ella un joven rubio embestía con fuerza a una Cersei aun vestida sobre una vieja mesa de madera. El hombre era fuerte, alto y fornido, y la capucha negra se le había caído sobre los hombros. Era Jaime Lannister. Cerró al puerta de golpe y se quedó en silencio unos segundos al otro lado de la puerta, respirando con dificultad y aun sorprendida. Los protagonistas de la escena estaban tan metidos en escena que no se dieron ni cuenta de la intrusión, de echo parecían estar pasándolo bastante bien, en cierto modo la joven sintió una punzada de envidia.

-¿Ese es el amor fraternal que tantos años los Targaryen han ido practicando?- Se preguntó así misma. Pero después se imaginó a su hermano Viserys en esa misma escena y se le revolvió el estómago.

-¡Dany! ¿Qué haces ahí parada?- Una giganta y un enano subían los escalones con dificultad. Brienne de Tarth (aun vestida de ranchera) y Tyrion Lannister llegaron hasta su altura.

-Esto... es mejor que no veais lo que hay tras la puerta.-La madre de dragones puso la mano delante del pomo y Tyrion entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué estás ocultando?

-Na... nada.-Mintió Daenerys. Brienne resopló con fuerza y con un rápido movimiento la levantó como una pluma y la posó a un par de metros de la puerta.

-¡No la abras! ¡Es mejor que no lo veas!-Imploró Daenerys pero era demasiado tarde Brienne ya había girado el viejo pomo oxidado.

-

Notas*:  
Antes que nada perdonad la tardanza, lo hemos arreglado con un capítulo más largo...xD  
Por otra parte como ha sido Daenerys quien ha descubierto a la pareja podéis ir nominando al siguiente concursante, para que en los siguientes capitulos vaya dejando la casa.


	16. Chapter 16

La doncella de Tarth abrió la puerta y el mundo se le vino encima. Nunca había deseado ser otra persona, pese a todas las burlas, siempre se mantuvo orgullosa de quien era y como era, pero en aquel momento desearía ser Cersei Lannister y sentir al Matarreyes dentro de ella. Impropio de ella, se acercó a los amantes y los separo. Siempre con cuidado de no mostrar abiertamente la envidia que sentía por la leona.

-¿Por qué nos separas, moza? – pregunto Jaime subiéndose los pantalones.

-Aquí hay menores Matarreyes – respondió la mujer de Tarth.

-Me llamo Jaime, no Matarreyes.

-Y yo Brienne, no moza.

-¿Renegáis de vuestro sexo? ¿Preferís que os llame chico de cuadras?

-Si vuestras intenciones son enfadarme, no lo conseguiréis Matarreyes.

-Hace un instante os estabais desnudando delante de menores – intervino venenosamente Cersei - ¿Cómo llamáis a esa situación? Desde luego es más deplorable que ver a dos personas fornicando.

-Solo cumplía órdenes de la directiva – se defendió Brienne.

-Solo cumplía ordenes de la directiva – imitaba Cersei – chica tonta…ya sois bastante fea y encima siempre tenéis que estar acatando las ordenes, más os valdría meteros a septa o a las hermanas silenciosas, con semejante físico y personalidad, jamás lograreis tener a un hombre dentro de vos.

-Deja a la moza Cersei, solo necesita aprender.

-He dicho que no me llamo moza, Matarreyes – espetó Brienne con fiereza.

-Sois tan testaruda como un asno – dijo Jaime sonriente.

-¿Por qué no bajamos abajo? – Participó Daenerys, se estaba empezando a aburrir... Y por la cara que puso Tyrion él tambien – Varys acaba de citarnos a todos abajo, para la siguiente expulsión.

"Cámara del salón principal"

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que los concursantes esperaban impacientemente sentados en el gran salón. Varys los había citado, pero no se presentó hasta bien pasados quince minutos.

-Siente el retraso concursantes – mencionó el eunuco – Una de las directoras del programa me ha estado sermoneando por el disgusto que siente tras conocer el nombre del nuevo expulsado. ¡Como si yo tuviese la culpa!

-¿Expulsado? Valla, que es un hombre – dedujo Arya.

-Así es jovencita – afirmo Varys - …espero que no arme un follón como Viserys, Lord Stannis.

-Asi que soy yo – dijo con temple levantándose del asiento – Hay maneras mas honorables de conquistar un trono…volveré.

-¿Cómo puede a alguien disgustarle que se valla esa langosta? – Pregunto con burla Jaime Lannister – No os enfadéis Lord Stannis, lo digo desde el cariño.

-Hermano, el disgusto viene de una mujer; seguro que se le han estropeado los planes para hacer otro striptease y verle la chimichurra a Stannis, pero querida – Cersei se levanta copa en mano, la alza por encima de su cabeza – No os preocupéis, ahora podéis falsificar el contrato, citar a mi cuñado en vuestros dormitorios y obligarle a que os complazca como a vos os guste – bebe la copa y mira a Stannis – siempre tan regio, nunca se niega a ninguna ley escrita.

-Mi querida hermana – carraspeó Tyrion – limitándolo todo siempre a coños y pollas.

-¿Y tu no, querido hermano?

-Sí – afirmo encogiéndose de hombros – pero lo digo con más elegancia.

-Damas, caballeros…el Rey se va... – Stannis camino hasta la puerta de salida, la abrió y se giro una ultima vez antes de marcharse de regreso a Poniente - …pero volverá...

-Se va el verdadero Rey, ahora solo queda chusma – interfirió una voz, nunca antes oída.

-¡Directora por favor! – Gritó Varys – Controle sus ánimos.

-¿Quieres ir a la cola del INEM, Varys? – preguntó. Su respuesta, solo un silencio sepulcral – pues cállate….un enano, una borracha, un cara pan, flipadas con dragones…, que será de los reinos. Bueno…el show debe continuar, gordo eunuco, presenta la siguiente prueba y a los demás, que os jodan.

-Eso ya me lo hace Jaime, gracias por preocuparse directora; ¿se comerá una langosta esta noche?– Se escucha un "clanck" – me ha colgado…

-Concursantes… - anunció Varys tomando nuevamente rienda de la situación – La siguiente prueba, requiere de paciencia y puntería. Arya y Ser Jaime quedaran excluidos por razones evidentes. Se os encadenará por parejas; después un miembro de cada pareja deberá capturar con la boca unas pelotitas de un barril lleno de vino, deberá pasárselas a su compañero y éste, tendrá que encestarlas en una canasta. La pareja que no consiga encestar diez veces, tendrá que permanecer esposada durante un día completo.

-Pero encestar con la mano es muy sencillo – espeto Daenerys.

-Oh pero no será con la mano; sino con la boca.

-¿Eso significa que tendremos que pasarnos las bolas de boca en boca? – pregunto Shana nerviosa.

-Ñam ñam, saliva con saliva y lengua con lengua – añadió Cersei – delicioso.

-¿Puedo hacer yo las parejas? – Arya tenía los ojos iluminados, quería putear tanto como pudiera.

-Las parejas ya están formadas Arya – contestó Varys – son las siguientes: Sansa tu iras con Lord Tyrion; Shana tú con Perro; Daenerys irá con Jon; Cersei con Brienne y finalmente, Lady Stark con Lord Baelish.

"Sansa y Tyrion"

Los primeros en probar fortuna, fueron Sansa y Tyrion. Se pusiera donde se pusiera, Tyrion siempre estaba destinado a perder. Para el barril, necesitaría de una banqueta, pese a ello, seguía siendo demasiado bajito y Sansa tendría que agacharse para pescarle de la boca la pelotita del demonio. Por el contrario, si se ponía en la posición de encestar, la canasta le queda a kilómetros de altura.

-Lady Sansa, mucho me temo que tendremos que pasar un día unidos por estas cadenas.-Dijo con resentimiento. "Pobre Gnomo, siempre molestando" pensó.

Conforme pasaban los minutos y Tyrion seguía con sus intentos de encestar alguna pelota, los demás, sobre todo sus hermanos, no dejaban un instante de reírse casi hasta la asfixia.  
Con cada roce de labios, provocaba en Perro una ira incendiaria palpable y notoria que bien podía hasta las ciudades libres. Para mantenerse con los sentidos agudizados, le robo la botella de vino a Cersei y se la bebió de un trago. El tiempo se había terminado para la pareja…perdieron; Sandor no tenia intención de que su pajarito permaneciera unido a ese Gnomo. Se armó con un machete de la cocina y muy al estilo de Jason en Viernes 13, se aproximó a la pareja para con un machetazo romper las cadenas. Acto seguido, levanto en volandas a Tyrion y lo metió dentro del barril. Sansa se quedó muda de la impresión y se puso al lado de su madre que estaba consternada, pero no se sabía si era por ve a su hija besando a Tyrion o porque el Perro se tomaba demasiadas molestias en salvarla.

"Shana y Sandor"

Los siguientes en la prueba fueron Shana y Perro. Al igual que la primera, ellos también perdieron. Shana andaba asustada por el volumen de ese hombre. Por si fuera poco, que él estuviera borracho no ayudaba en nada a la realización de la prueba.

-Nunca está de más besar a una preciosa dama. Pero me parece que poco me voy a acordar después.-Ladró Sandor mientras se tamboleaba hacia el barril de vino. Instintivamente Jon agarró a Garra por el mango, preparado para desenvainar si fuese necesario. Sansa que seguía al lado de su madre enrrojeció y sintió unos leves pinchazos en el estómago que se le encogió hasta el tamaño de una piedra.

Sandor se dedicaba más a beber vino que a atrapar la pelota y en un momento dado le metió tal mordisco a Shana que se paso los minutos contiguos sangrando por el labio. Shana se lo reprochó llamándolo "Borracho insensible" pero Sandor estaba beodo no se enteraba de nada.

-Yo muerdo solo a mis enemigos ¡hic! ¡hic! Acierta mujer, tienes menos puntería que un topo.

-¡Deja de quejarte! Sino perdieses el tiempo bebiendo ya habríamos ganado.

Jon temblaba de rabia y poco le faltó para lanzarse a por Perro pero Meñique le puso un brazo sobre el hombro y negó con la cabeza. Shana sentía la presión de la mirada de Jon y de Sansa (colorada como un tomate) y cuando tenia que encestar, lanzaba las pelotas demasiado lejos, a punto estuvieron de ganar pero se quedaron a una pelota de las diez.

"Daenerys y Jon"

Jon se esposó de la mala gana con Daenerys, no paraba de mirar las relucientes esposas que rodeaban las muñecas de Sandor y Shana. El hombretón estaba roncando en un sofá de cuero cercano y Shana estaba de pie a su lado apoyada en el cabezal y mirándole con resentimiento. En un momento dado le tapó la nariz con la mano y Sandor se despertó sobresaltado dejando de roncar durante unos segundos. Giró la cabeza a un lado y siguió roncando. Shana suspiró y esperó a ver que hacía Jon.

-No tengo intención de molestarla lady targaryan.- Farfulló mientras miraba las pelotitas que flotaban en el vino.-No quiero que malinterprete mis actos.

-¡Oh vamos ya! Solo es un beso, no soy una niña. Una reina tiene que saber como actuar en todo tipo de situaciones, además si te sobrepasases tengo a mis dragones esperando fuera.

La prueba empezó y Jon a coger las pelotas con dificultad. El vino le entraba en la nariz haciéndole toser y los ojos le picaban por lo que evitaba abrirlos y tenía que ser la platina quien buscase su boca. La muchacha poco a poco fue escupiendo las pelotas y aunque al principio no acertaba después fue cogiéndole el truco. La pareja lo hacía con rápidez y cualquiera diría que habían estado practicando anteriormente. Shana los miraba desde la lejanía con cierta tristeza, le molestaba que hubiese otras chicas con las que Jon compaginase. Arya que estaba dando tumbos por la sala se acercó a ella:

-No te pongas celosa por Jon. ¿No ves que se está esforzando para que la prueba acabe en cuanto antes? Que te lo tenga que decir una niña...

-¡No estoy celosa! Jon y yo no somos nada. ¡Por mí puede hacer lo que le venga en gana!- Exclamó Shana, sin embargo sus palabras temblaron en el aire durante unos segundos. Sansa se acercó por detrás silenciosamente:

-Lo siento de veras.-Le dijo avergonzada.- Reconozco que no me gustaba que te hubiese tocado con Sandor... Pero ahora comprendo que todo tu interés recae en mi hermanastro...

-¡Pero... que manía! ¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡Que sí! ¡Que no!- Shana cayó de repente y suspiró.- Me rindo, necesito un trago.

"Cersei y Brienne"

Tras la impecable victoria de la pareja más joven fue el turno de las dos rubias. Jaime las miró con aprobación:

-Será interesante ver a mis dos chicas preferidas por fin juntas.

-Yo no soy la favorita de nadie, y menos de tí Matarreyes.-Farfulló Brienne mientras se ponía las esposas de mala gana. Cersei hizo una mueca y le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.

-Venga, demuestrame que tienes lo que hay que tener.- Le dijo a Brienne.- ¿No te dará verguenza darme besitos no? Ya eres bastante adulta como para haber besado a alguien antes ¿no?- Silencio por parte de Brienne- No me digas que... ¿nunca te han besado? ¿Voy a ser tu primer beso?

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Brienne se sonrrojó pero mantuvo la compostura.- Empecemos de una vez.

-Un poco de barro antes por favor.- Rogó el Matarreyes con una sonrisa.

Cersei divertida metió la cara en el barril y sacó rápidamente una pelotita que le pasó a Brienne con una sonrisa picante. La moza se agachó torpemente para recogerla pero se puso nerviosa y se le cayó al suelo. Probaron otra vez pero la bola volvió a caer al suelo. A la tercera... pasó lo mismo. Y a la cuarta. Y a la quinta. Y a la sexta...Brienne no era capaz de coger la bola, intentaba pillarla sin tocar los labios de la reina, sin darse cuenta de que eso era imposible.

-¿No lo estarás haciendo a conciencia no?- Bufó Cersei.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Brienne estaba tan roja que parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar.-¡Date prisa que se nos acaba el tiempo!

Cersei metió la cabeza en el barril pero se tomó su tiempo para sacar la siguiente bola:

-Mmmm... este vino del Rejo está especiado de una manera diferente al tradicional...

-¡Señora dese prisa!

Cersei siguió paladeando el vino e ignoró a la muchacha. El tiempo se iba acabando y Brienne que había perdido la paciencia se abalanzó sobre Cersei y le hundió la cabeza en el barril. La reina empezó a agitar los brazos como una loca hasta que salió a la superficie medio ahogada.

-¡No pienso perder y que me nominen!

-¡Vamos a perder igual por tu culpa! ¡ Y todo por no querer coger la pelota de mi boca!

-¡No es por eso! ¡Era porque no te estabas quieta!

-¡Seguro que era porque te daba corte besarme! Nadie puede ser tan patoso...

-¡Que no es por eso te digo!

-¡Lo veo en tus ojos!

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues mira esto!- Brienne se abalanzó sobre Cersei y le plantó un beso en todos los morros. A Cersei todavía le caía un hilillo de vino por la mandíbula y casi le escupe dentro por la sorpresa. Se quedó tan impresionada que apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse. Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos menos Sandor que seguía roncando en un rincón. Justo en ese momento el tiempo terminó. Cersei puso los ojos en blanco y Brienne se dio cuenta de que ahora tendría que estar las siguientes 24 horas encadenada a la leona.

"Catelyn y Petyr"

Ambos avanzaron lentamente al centro de la sala y se pusieron las esposas. Petyr tenía un brillo especial en su mirada y sonreía de una manera inocente. Sansa lo miró, su rostro parecía angelical y anodadado por la situación en la que estaba pero sus ojos ocultaban una euforia sospechosa.

-¿Prefiere mi dama lanzar las pelotas?-Le preguntó con una reverencia.

-Prefiero atraparlas del barril, gracias.-La pelirroja sonrió friamente y contó hasta diez para intentar calmarse. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía a él; se acordaba de aquella noche en el comedor, en la que sintió su aliento en su nuca y el roce de sus labios en la oreja, se acordó de los escalofríos que sintió y como se le puso la piel de gallina. Tambien de las amenazas. Ahora ya no tenía a un Stannis que pudiese defenderla. Tenía miedo pero a la vez notaba algo que se le movía en el estómago. "Eres una mujer adulta, compórtate"

El tiempo comenzó y Catelyn sumergió la cabeza. Torpemente buscaba las bolas con la boca pero se le resbalaban. Cuando por fin tuvo una se giró de golpe y chocó contra el pecho de Petyr, se sorprendió y se le cayó de la boca. No se lo esperaba tan cerca de ella, apenas a unos centímetros de su cara. Estaba mirándola fijamente y con una expresión de tal concentración que Catelyn pensó que era otra persona. Alzó una ceja, sonrió pícaramente y señaló el barril con la cabeza para que la tully siguiese buscando pelotas. Volvió a la carga con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y esta vez atrapó una bolita a la primera, se la pasó a Petyr con la boca y él con sumo cuidado la atrapó. "Su aliento huele a una mezcla de menta y vino del Rejo" pensó ella. El sinsonte acertó a la primera en la canasta.

-Puedes conseguirlo Cat...-Susurró el hombre.

A un buen ritmo Catelyn fue sacando las pelotas del barril y Petyr las iba encestando todas. La pelirroja pronto se acostumbró al roce de los labios de su amigo de la infancia, inclusó se sorprendió pensando en que no estaba mal, le gustaba el sabor "¿Qué marca de chicle usará?". También se acordó de aquellos tiempos en los que jugaban a darse besos en el bosque, en lo inocentes que eran (ella no tanto) y en lo bien que se lo pasaban. Sintió incluso nostalgia."Para mí solo era un juego pero él pensó que yo le quería..." De repente se sintió culpable. "Y ahora me está ayudando a ganar..." Solo quedaban unos pocos segundos y faltaba una bola por encestar. "¡Pero él me amenazó...!" Sacó otra pelota del barril, estaba harta del vino, toda ella olía a alcohol. "¿Por qué estoy reduciendo la velocidad? ¿Qué me pasa?"

-¿Cat?- Meñique cogió por los hombros a la mujer y la zarandeó levemente. Estaba parada en medio del salón y la pelota se le había resbalado de la boca antes de pasársela a su compañero. Alzó los ojos y durante unos segundos no supo donde estaba, se perdió entre los ojos verdes grisáceos de Lord Baelish.

-¿¡Qué!?-De repente comprendió donde estaba-¡Oh! Yo... yo... lo siento mucho Petyr... Me he quedado atontada durante unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien?-El sinsonte mostró preocupación.

-No me encuentro bien. Estoy un poco mareada.- Catelyn no sabía que le pasaba. Se sentía confusa... Estar tan cerca de Petyr no le sentaba bien, hacía que se le revolviesen emociones que creía congeladas. "Oh Ned... ayúdame... ¿qué me pasa?"

-Querida... debe de ser por el vino. ¿Te acompaño a tus aposentos?

Vamos a sentarnos.- Como un pulpo Petyr le puso un brazo por encima y juntos fueron hasta el sofá más próximo. No pudo disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando atravesaron juntos el salón. Estaba deseando que las siguientes 24 horas no terminasen nunca.

-¡Muy bien concursantes!-Varys canturreó traspasados unos segundos- Parece ser que los únicos que se libran de las nominaciones son Jon y Daenerys. ¡Felicidades!

-¡No es justo! Si yo no participo en las pruebas pueden nominarme siempre.- Arya se quejó y dio una patada a la silla más próxima que salió volando cual pajarraco.

-Pero... ¿qué quieres que hagamos pequeña? No tienes edad como para ir besando a la gente por ahí.

-¡Sansa no es mayor de edad y la vais encerrando en armarios con un hombre que casi le dobla la edad!- Varys enmudeció y el Matarreyes miró al techo como si no lo hubiese visto nunca "lalala...".

-Pero Arya... ¿acaso quieres encerrarte en armarios con otras personas?

-¡NO! ¡Pero quiero hacer pruebas! ¡Aquí me aburro! ¡Siempre me quedo al margen! ¡Quiero pelear contra alguien! Me voy a ir de la casa como las cosas sigan así.

-Arya ¡deja de ser infantil! Sabías en lo que te metías cuando te apuntaste.- Exclamó Sansa alzando las manos.

-¡Pero pensé que las pruebas serían de acción no de estupideces amorosas o avergonzantes!

-Arya lo sentimos mucho, pero este tipo de pruebas son las que más interesan. Recuerda que esto es un reality show, vivimos por y para la audiencia.

-¡Pues que rollo!-Se quejó Arya.- Echo de menos a Syrio. Pensé que con Jon sería divertido pero ahora está atontado con tantas chicas en la casa.

-Eso es normal niña.-Cersei la miró con desprecio.-Los hombres solo buscan lo que una tiene entre las...

-Ahora no querida... -Susurró Jaime tirándola del brazo.

-¡Ejem ejem! Prosigamos. Ahora id a descansar, los que estáis encadenados tenéis que permanecer unidos hasta mañana por la noche, así que tened cuidado en no daros... muchas pataditas en la cama jujuju... ¡Y otra cosa mariposa! Haremos un especial de entrevistas a familiares y a antiguos concursantes sobre las expectativas de futuro que tienen en los miembros de la casa. ¡Nuevas sorpresas os esperan!


	17. Chapter 17

ESPECIAL ENTREVISTAS (especial colección de invierno: the Winter is coming. Diseñadores: Roose Bolton, Jon Umber y Qhorin Mediamano)

Una cámara se mueve buscando un objetivo; sube escaleras, baja escaleras…alguien empieza a cantar una canción. La cámara se guía por el sonido de la voz den cantante, hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Un hombre de pelo y barbas canosas esta en la bañera, jugando con un barquito de papel; el navío es negro y en las velas tiene pintada una cebolla. El cámara enfoca una de las manos del hombre y se ve claramente que le faltan las cuatro últimas falanges.

-(8) Había una vez, un barquito chiquitito, que no sabía, que no sabía navegar. Pasaron una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis semanas; Pasaron una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis semanas y aquel barquito y aquel barquito navegooo (8) – el hombre finalmente se da cuenta de la presencia de la cámara – Mi señor Stannis y Lord Varys se encuentran en el piso de arriba.

El cámara regresa sobre sus pasos, sube un piso mas arriba y entra en la primera puerta. Es una sala decorada con los colores de la casa Baratheon. El presentador y el entrevistado están sentados en el mismo sofá, mirándose fijamente. Varys mira la cámara y el programa comienza…

-Bienvenidos amigos míos; hoy, como hemos anunciado en el programa pasado, tendremos entrevistas a antiguos concursantes, así como también, a familiares de los que aun permanecen dentro de Rocadragon. Comenzaremos la sesión, con el último expulsado. Bienvenido Lord Stannis – el Baratheon asiente con rigidez - ¿Qué se siente al estar fuera del concurso? ¿esta decepcionado por la expulsión? ¿Cree que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes con otros amigos?

-¿Amigos, dice? Un Rey no necesita amigos; los amigos solo sirven para que te suban por la chepa y aprovecharse de ti.

-¿Me dice que Lady Catelyn y Lady Melisandre no eran amigas?

-Lady Stark solo era una persona con la que era fácil conversar, en cuanto a la mujer roja, únicamente era una herramienta ha utilizar.

-Valla Lord Stannis – Varys pone cara de LOL - ¿eso que veo en su cuello son arañazos? ¿Quién se los ha hecho? ¿Su mujer?

-Si, fue ella.

-Claro, no es de extrañar que le clavara las uñas por acostarse con Melisandre.

-No fue con las uñas; fue con el bigote. La mujer estaba salida como una burra y se me abalanzó encima.

-¡Touche! Y dígame pues, ¿Cómo ve la situación en la casa? ¿por quien apuesta?

-El gnomo no alcanzaría ni a sentarse, no da la talla al igual que la pequeña de las Stark. El Perro solo es eso, una mascota. Brienne de Tarth tiene buenas intenciones pero el ser mujer y no hacerse respetar la convierten en una candidata poco fiable. Cersei es una zorra borracha, lo que debería hacer es ir a una clínica de desintoxicación. Shana ¿quien es esa? ¿porque deberia de preocuparme? Nadie la conoce,es una extranjera como Melisandre. El pueblo teme a lo desconocido, por lo que la echaran. Jon es un cuervo, los hermanos de la Guardia de la noche no deberían participar en los problemas de los reinos. Sansa demasiado inocente, vive en un cuento. Daenerys viene de los mundos de yupi, además de ser una frikinolis con sus dragones. Petyr es una sabandija escurridiza, solo miraría por sus propios intereses, por lo que, solo veo con la capacidad suficiente a Lady Stark.

-Por lo que veo, no tiene un buen concepto de los que han sido sus compañeros.

-¿Cuánto he tenido yo un buen concepto de alguien?

-Si también es verdad – Varys tuerce la boca pensativo - ¿Le gustaría volver a entrar en la casa?

De repente se escuchan unos chapoteos, acompañados por unos gritos.

-¡Señor me ahogo!...¡ayúdeme, por favor!...¡mi señor Stannis, socorro!

-Disculpe, tengo que sacar de la bañera al Caballero de la Cebolla…se ve que es demasiado grande para él.

Una cámara oculta, empieza a grabar lo que tiene lugar en la sala contigua. Esta toda decorada con los colores de la casa Lannister. En el sofá central, con porte señorial, espera con paciencia, Lord Tywin Lannister. El Papa León mira a los lados, sin mover un ápice de su musculatura facial; cuando queda tranquilo de que nadie lo ve, disimuladamente va subiendo una mano; estira el dedo índice, lo introduce en la nariz y comienza a hurgarla con elegancia. Se escucha una puerta cerrarse, asique el Lannister retira la mano y se limpia el dedo en el sofá.

-Gracias por aceptar la invitación Lord Tywin – Varys toma siento, mira con detenimiento el rostro del patriarca - …tiene un moco.

-¿Ha venido ha insultarme?

-Le pido disculpas si le he ofendido mi señor, no era mi intención. Como es un hombre ocupado, vallamos al moco...ups, perdón, al grano. ¿Cómo ve la actuación de sus hijos?

-Cersei debería dejar de beber tanto y centrarse en sus obligaciones. Tyrion es una vergüenza, pero no deja de ser un Lannister, asique es mi obligación apoyarlo, aunque no quiera.

-Pero es su hijo, ¿no es siempre un placer para un padre querer y defender a sus hijos?

-Tyrion no es hijo mio, es una abominación que asesino a madre. Para mí, murió el día en el que nació. Nunca lo he querido y nunca lo querré, solo defiendo su apellido, no al medio hombre que lo lleva.

-Si sus hijos quedasen eliminados ¿por quien optaría a ganar el trono? ¿a quien ve con mas posibilidades?

-Si fueran eliminados, créame que tomaría cartas en el asunto. Todo el poder de la casa Lannister caería sobre el ganador o ganadora, en el momento en el que tuviera lugar la coronación. Asique por el bien de todos, más vale que a la gente no se le ocurra echar a Cersei.

-..Y a Tyrion.

-No, a él pueden echarlo. Me sangran los ojos cada vez que lo enfocáis.

Las cámaras continúan danzarinas por las habitaciones, buscando al nuevo protagonista de las entrevistas. En esta ocasión, los colores elegidos para la ornamentación, son los de la casa Targaryen. En cuanto Varys entra por la puerta, Viserys se le echa encima, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Quiero entrar, quiero entrar, quiero entrar en la casa! – le grita mientras lo zarandea.

-Ya para muchacho, me vas a desencajar la cabeza.

Viserys detiene sus espasmos epilépticos y se toma asiento. Cuando el joven pareció calmarse, Varys hizo lo propio y también se sentó.

-Bien…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grito el Targaryen, abalanzándose nuevamente sobre el regordete cuerpo del eunuco - ¡QUIERO ENTRAR EN LA CASAAAAA! ¡SOY EL DRAGON MAS TEMIBLE; EL TRONO ME PERTENECE! ¡QUIERO ENTRAAAAARR!

-¡Seguridad!¡Seguridad!

Las capas doradas entraron en la habitación, separaron al Targaryen del eunuco y lo sentaron en su asiento. Los guardias se mantuvieron a su lado, para detenerlo en el momento que volviera a intentar saltar sobre Varys.

-Dirección, este trabajo no esta asegurado – suspira – si no fuera por la crisis económica, me auto despediría…Viserys, rapidito que tengo que limarme las uñas de los pies, las pobre parecen mejillones. ¿A quien ves como más capacidades para ganar?

-A mi hermana, ha de ser ella quien gane. Así, me entregara el trono…me pertenece, el trono me pertenece, el trono es mio, mio, mio, solo mio.

-Chico, ¿no sabes decir otra cosa?

-The Iron Throne is mine by right.

-Esa frase me la conozco…

-Como que es mia – irrumpio Stannis por megafonía – Mendigo, utiliza tus propias frases.

-¡¿A quien llamas mendigo, jamón?!

-¿A que eso no me lo dices en la calle?

Viserys se marcho corriendo de la habitación en busca de Stannis.

-Damas…caballeros…parece que Viserys y Stannis se van a zurrar; si alguien quiere ver la pelea, que sintonice el canal 4 de sus televisores; los que deseen continuar con las entrevistas, manténganse en esta sintonía. Graciaaaas.

La cámara sube hasta el último piso y entra en la primera habitación, dentro espera un hombre con el pelo oscuro y caído sobre los hombros, joven, atractivo pero de semblante fiero, no más de 25 años, tenía una pequeña perilla y unos ojos verdes penetrantes que estaban medio ocultos por un par de mechones que le caían sobre la cara, vestía una armadura un tanto desgastada que golpeaba nerviosamente con la mano mientras esperaba.

-¿Ser Alexiel? ¿Hermano de Shana?

-El mismo- Contesta el chico más serio que Jon el día de la madre.

-Sabemos muy poco de esta candidata. Solo que proviene de las ciudades libres y que por accidente destruyó la torre de hechicería de Geffen. Quería huir al muro pero vio más factible entrar en el castillo para eludir temporalmente a la ley al encontrarse en Poniente.

-Sí, desde que mi padre murió mi madre ha sido la que se encargó de nosotros todo este rato. Yo estuve entrenando duramente para ser caballero y Shana optó por estudiar magia con los hechiceros de Geffen. Es un pueblo libre que es famoso por acoger a nuevos pupilos todos los años y enseñarles el camino de la naturaleza... Shana era una buena alumna pero digamos que provocó „accidentalmente" un incendio en el aula de Pócimas y Venenos. Desde entonces lleva eludiendo a la ley bastante tiempo.

-Pero si tan buena alumna era ¿cómo narices provocó el incendio?

-...-Criii criii criii criii. Alexiel no supo que decir.

-¡Paf! Un grillo, ¡muere bicho!-Varys aplastó con la mano un grillo que había a su derecha que inmediatamente dejó de cantar.- Veo que estamos ante un tema espinoso. Tendré que enviar a mis pajarillos a investigar. Bueno... ¿quién crees que ganará?

-Pues no lo se. A Shana no le interesa el trono, solo quiere ocultarse un tiempo... Pero si tuviese que escoger un candidato sería Jon. Me parece un chico de buen corazón... Eso sí, como vuelva a tocar a mi hermana- La expresión de la cara le cambió de repente y miró a la cámara- ¡LE PARTO LAS PIERNAS!

-Uy... que cambio de tono... ¿Alguien más?

-Tyrion. Es de los pocos que tiene cabeza ahí dentro, aparte del Meñique ese, pero lo veo demasiado astuto y tiene algo en su mirada que le hace parecer un poco psicópata.

-Sí, suele producir esa sensación a primera vista. En fin ¡muchas gracias Ser Alexiel!- El chico hizo una breve reverencia y sonrió enigmáticamente. Su rostro se ruborizó unos segundos cuando la cámara le grabó de primer plano, dejó que su largo pelo le ocultase la cara y volvió a sentarse.

El cámara salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo hasta la estancia de enfrente. Junto a una ventana estaba una mujer gruesa, mirando por la ventana con aspecto enfadado. Estaba sentada en un sofá de cuero negro. En sus brazos se encontraba mamando de sus pechos un niño pálido, de aspecto febril. Un hilillo de leche le caía por los labios.

-¡Que pechotes!- Dijo el cámara en un descuido. Varys le miró con cara de desconcierto y puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Lady Arryn. ¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy?-Preguntó Varys sentándose enfrente de ella.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Estoy muy enfadada!- La cara de Lysa se torció con una mueca y unas arrugas adornaron su cara.- Mi hermana está coqueteando de nuevo con mi ex novio delante de TODO Poniente. ¿Cómo cree que me siento?

-¿Su ex novio? ¿No habían compartido solo una tórrida noche de pasión?

-¡ME HIZO UN BEBÉ! ¡Iba a ser madre por primera vez! ¡Recibí su semilla y la planté en mi vientre con todo mi amor! Pero mi padre me obligó a beber el té de la luna y perdí a mi bebé. Todos estos años nos han estado separando. Primero mi hermana que no paraba de jugar con él, creándole falsas esperanzas. Después mi padre concertando mi matrimonio con Jon Arryn... Y ahora que ha muerto ¡otra vez Catelyn! ¡Merece un castigo!

-Pero Lady Arryn, ¿no cree que es Lord Baelish quien intenta conquistar a Lady Stark? Es lo que piensan la mayor parte de nuestros seguidores.

-¡Petyr me ama solo a mí! ¡Es ella! Cuando compartimos lecho yo le di mi doncellez, ¿cómo no me va a amar? ¡Él estaba llorando después de que Catelyn le abandonase! ¡Le consolé toda la noche! Cuando yacimos juntos el dijo el nombre de Catelyn y se durmió, ¡aun así estuve toda la noche a su lado! ¡El solo me ama a mí! ¡Porque fui yo la única que le ha querido siempre!- De los gritos el pequeño Robert se cayó se su regazo y empezó a llorar.

-¡Mami! ¡No me gusta que grites! ¡Y no me gusta este hombre gordo! ¿Podemos hacerlo volar?-Preguntó con un quejido.

-Ahora mismo mi cielo-Lysa endulzó por unos segundos sus palabras y se giró hacia Varys que se había levantado y había empezado a retroceder hacia la puerta.

-Ejem... Peso demasiado como para que pueda volar. ¿Pero no ha pensado que quizá el amor que usted siente hacía él no es recíproco?- A Lysa se le hincharon todas las venas de su cuerpo, incluso las de los pechos (la cámara los enfocó unos cuantos segundos de más). Varys se puso nervioso. Intentó cambiar de tema mientras se alejaba poco a poco- Y usted debería tener cuidado en el nido de águilas. El invierno es muy peligroso.

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Insinúas que pueden atacarme en mi fortaleza? !El nido es INEXPUGNABLE!-Levantó un dedo hacia arriba en un giro.- ¡INEXPUGNABLE!

-¡Quiero que vuele! ¡Que vuele! ¡Que vuele!-Empezó a canturrear Robert. Lysa se levantó, se guardó los pechos que aun le colgaban y empezó a perseguir a Varys con un grito de guerra. El hombretón empezó a correr hacia la puerta asustado y ¡crack! la cámara se apagó de golpe.

La imagen aparece tras unos minutos de parón. Varys se encuentra sofocado en otra estancia. Se coloca la túnica y se sienta frente a un hombre de mediana edad y mirada triste.

-Ser Jorah. Un gran amigo desaparecido durante un tiempo. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Muy preocupado por mi Khaleesi, se defiende bien dentro de la casa pero me preocupa la actitud de los otros concursantes.

-Pero parece que de momento va bien ¿no?

-Sí, ahora que su hermano Viserys se ha ido estoy más tranquilo, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar cuando salga. Aun así aquí estoy para defenderla ante quien sea, ella es mi verdadera reina y solo le planto culto a ella.

-¿Ya te has olvidado del rey mendigo?

-Para ser rey se necesita tener el amor del pueblo. Obviamente mi señor Viserys no lo tiene.-Asintió el oso.

-¿Cuál fue el momento en el que más angustiado de ha sentido?-Preguntó Varys intentando rasgar la herida que estaba abierta. Los músculos de Ser Jorah se tensaron...

-Cuando La Montaña intentó violarla el primer día. ¡Estuve apunto de atacar Rocadragón con los dragones de mi señora! Sin embargo... Viseryon me mordió y Rhaegal me escupió fuego a traición en la nuca. Eso me ha creado una calvicie prematura aquí atrás...

-Claro Ser Jorah... prematura...-Asintió el eunuco pensativo.-En fin, ¿algún mensaje para su reina?

-Mi Khaleesi, recuerde que su pueblo está esperándola, deseando que consiga el trono. Le damos todo nuestro apoyo. Le echamos mucho de menos y nos morimos por ver sus cabellos platinos de nuevo, sus reflejos plateados en sus azules ojos, sus carnosos labios recubiertos de miel, sus...

-¡BAJAN LOS INDICES DE AUDIENCIA! ¡CORTAD ESTE TOSTÓN!-Gritó Varys. La cámara se apagó de nuevo.

En la siguiente escena se oía los resoplidos del cámara al bajar una escalera de caracol hasta un amplio salón.

-Doy más vueltas que el cámara del último superviviente...

-¡Cállate y andando!

Dentro de la estanciaa aguardaba un muchacho moreno sentado encima del respaldo de un sillón color melocotón.

-¡Uno de nuestros encantadores bastardos de Robert Baratheon! ¿Qué tal estás muchacho? Se te ve con buen aspecto.-Exclamó el eunuco al entrar. Gendry levantó la vista y sonrió tímidamente, llevaba una apretada camiseta de tirantes y mostraba sus musculos brazos.

-Y tanto que se le ve bien... Me pone hasta a mi.-Gruñó el cámara.

-¡No te aviso más! ¡Cállate!- Amenazó el hombretón mirando hacia atrás.- Continuemos que vamos mal de tiempo. Gendry, ¿echas de menos a Arya?

-No... bueno sí. Me gustaria volver a verla. No por nada especial... sino porque es una compañera con la que compartí muchos viajes.

-Claro, claro, no lo dudamos por supuesto.- Respondió Varys escépticamente.-¿Qué le dirías si la tuvieses delante?

-Arya... confiamos en tí y esperamos que esta experiencia te sirva para abrirte nuevos caminos. Estás muy rara con el pelo largo, casi pareces una dama, sino fuese porque siempre vas vestida de chico...-El moreno carraspeó, se rascó la cabeza sin saber que más decir, aunque se notaba que había cosas que se estaba callando.- Esto... bueno, que si sales... tienes que venir a visitarme, todavía tenemos un combate pendiente, ¿o eres una cobarde?

-Muy bien, muy bien. Ya sabes Arya... un combate pendiente. Lo siento pequeño toro pero vamos mal de tiempo, así que centremonos en lo importante.

-¡Oh disculpe! ¿Quiere que le diga quién creo que ganará?

-¡No, no! ¡Ni mucho menos! Queremos que te quites la camiseta, es lo único que importa ahora mismo.-Respondió el afeminado hombre mientras se ajustaba el pinganillo a la oreja.- Son órdenes de la dirección. Ya sabes, es una estrategia para subir la audiencia femenina. Con tanto sexo y desnudo femenino la dirección ha decidido que es necesario que la serie se gane más fans chicas. En esta segunda temporada hemos incluido el desnudo de Theon Greyjoy pero no es suficiente.

Confuso Gendry se quitó la camisa y se quedó sin la parte de arriba. Con un aerosol lleno de una mezcla de agua y aceite Varys se le acercó; le mójo y le removió el pelo y también le humedeció los pectorales hasta que chorrillos de agua le corrían hasta sus rincones más oscuros. La cámara lo enfocó de arriba abajo varias veces.

-Lo siento pero solo sigo órdenes.-Comentó él esperando a que el cámara tomase (a disgusto) un par de primeros planos de sus pectorales.- ¡Y ahora nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo! Muchas gracias a todos por ver este episodio especial. ¡No cambien de canal si quieren seguir viendo los deslices de nuestros concursantes!

Gendry que aun estaba anonadado sin la camiseta se quedó mirando a la cámara con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Varys le tapó y lanzando besos a la cámara se despidió:

-¡Nos vemos pronto! Y gracias por todos los pastelillos que nos envíais, se que algunos son para los concursantes pero al final todos acaban en el mismo sitio.-Se dio unas palmadas en su gran panza.- ¡Jejeejjeeje!


	18. Chapter 18

Aquella noche fue terriblemente fría. Pero aquello a Tyrion no le importó en absoluto. Siempre dormía desnudo, independientemente de la estación del año. Incluso se había olvidado de Sansa, pues la muchacha era una tumba. Siempre callada, siempre en silencio. No fue hasta que ella carraspeó, cuando el gnomo se acordó de su presencia pueril. El menor de los Lannister estaba ahí, frente a la joven Stark, tan desnudo como una flor de primavera; los susurros del frio viento no hacían mas que poner las circunstancias mas peliagudas, pues a Tyrion con el frío, siempre se le alzaba la vela mayor.

-Piadosos sean los dioses – dijo Sansa al ver como "aquello" empezaba a izarse.

-¿Eh? – Tyrion bajo la mirada y muy orgulloso, se llevo las manos alas caderas y empezó a canturrear mientras movía la cintura adelante y atrás – troooooompa, troooompa, trooooompa.

-Mi señor por favor, vístase – pidió la joven tan roja como un tomate, sin saber a donde mirar – Me esta avergonzando.

-¿Nunca has visto una? A tu edad yo ya había visto un centenar de chichis y un centenar de pares de tetas – empezó a vestirse con torpeza – Unas mas grandes, unas mas pequeñas, incluso tan peludas como el felpudo de ahí abajo.

-¡Lord Tyrion, por favor!

-Por la noche todos los gatos son pardos y los enanos parecemos perros…

En otra de las habitaciones, Jaime y Cersei jugaban a médicos en la cama de Brienne, mientras ésta, hacia todo los posible por conciliar el sueño desde el suelo.

-Ohhh Jaaaaaime, ohhhhh, si, si, ohhhh, vamos Jaime, mas, mas, maaaaaaaaaaaaaas, ahhhhhhh JAAAAAAAAAIIIMEEEEEEEE!

La doncella de Tarth cansada de tanto chillido, empujo de su brazo hacia delante, tirando a Cersei al suelo, justo en medio orgasmo. La rubia de Lannister termino amortiguada en el cuerpo de Brienne; solo que fue una caída poco normal. Jaime se asomo desde el borde de la cama para ver el estado en el que se encontraba su melliza.

-¡Vaya! – Exclamo – No pensé que os gustara el sesenta y nueve, moza.

Brienne se quedo muda de la vergüenza; solo pudo reaccionar tirando del pie de Cersei para quitársela de encima. La sorpresa mayor se la llevo al retirar a la rubia. Cersei se había dormido.

-Me he quedado con ganas de mas – confesó Jaime al tiempo que Brienne vestía a Cersei - ¿Queréis continuar donde lo dejo mi hermana?

-No me interesáis Matarreyes.

-¿Tan feo soy? No es por alardear, pero soy el mejor partido de este castillo – hubo una pausa entre ambos, donde solo se escuchaba como música de fondo los ronquidos de la Lannister - ¿No os cansáis de ser doncella?

-Prefiero serlo, a perderla con un asesino como vos.

En otra de las habitaciones en una minúscula cama de 90 cm Sandor y Shana hacían esfuerzos por no tirarse de la cama. Sandor era una mole que llenaba prácticamente toda la cama por lo que Shana estaba acurrucada en una esquinita intentando ocupar lo menos posible. Los ronquidos de Sandor despertaban a Shana cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida. Le daba patadas cuando esto sucedía pero el Perro era impasible. Como compartían habitación con Daenerys (Tyrion y Sansa estaban en otra habitación) ella de buena gana la ayudó a dar la vuelta un par de veces al borracho en cuanto empezaba a roncar (pesaba demasiado) pero era complicado debido a las esposas que compartían.

-¡Pchhhhhhhhhh!- Siseaba Shana en cuanto empezaba a oir los ronquidos.- Es como una vaca... hay que andar chistándole...

-No se despertaría ni aunque le cayese el castillo encima...-Contestó la rubia.

-Pajarito... cántame...- Obviamente Sandor estaba durmiendo, Shana supuso que con pajarito se refería a Sansa. Sin embargo esto supuso un problema cuando Sandor se dio la vuelta e intentó abrazarla con sus brazos de oso polar. Shana se apartaba pero era difícil escapar de esas columnas de hierro que tenía como brazos.

-¡Despierta Sandor! ¡Estás soñando!

-Pajarito...-Sandor empezó de nuevo a buscar el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Pero que pesado!-Shana ahora le daba golpes con la zapatilla en la cabeza, el aliento del Perro era una mezcla entre vino y pollo asado. A Shana se le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Daenerys intentó ayudarla pero el hombretón tenía demasiada fuerza. Al final le lanzó el agua que provenía de una gran jarra.

-¡COF COFF! ¡Agua! ¡Veneno veneno!- Sandor se levantó sobresaltado y las chicas se hicieron las dormidas. Gruñó de nuevo cual fiera salvaje y volvió a tumbarse de mala gana.

En la última de las habitaciones Catelyn y Petyr estaban solos en la habitación, Sansa estaba durmiendo con Tyrion, Arya y Jon estaban en el comedor junto con otros concursantes. La mujer estaba tumbada en la cama con la ropa puesta, se había negado a quitarse la ropa estando Petyr delante, además era difícil hacer con las esposas. Tambien había ingerido poco líquido para evitar ir al baño. No habló mucho con Petyr porque no sabía que decir, por eso según se metió en la cama hizo todo lo posible por quedarse dormida lo más pronto posible. A mitad de la madrugada sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era incapaz de dormir más. Enfrente de ella estaba Petyr durmiendo plácidamente, se debió de dar la vuelta en sueños. Sentía su aliento en la nariz y este le hacía cosquillas, era cálido pero olía a una mezcla de menta y vino del rejo. En la oscuridad se fijó en la fina línea de sus labios y por primera vez le parecieron apetecibles. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta. Catelyn se revolvió suavemente en la cama e intentó cambiar de postura sin despertarlo, cuando dio media vuelta (todo lo que su brazo le permitía) Petyr se despertó:

-¿Estás despierta Cat?

-No... me estaba quedando dormida de nuevo.

-Cat...- Ella no contestó.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-Preguntó con voz tranquila mientras se acercaba a su nuca. La mujer volvió a sentir ese aliento en el cuello, se estremeció.

-Creo que te obsesionas demasiado con las cosas y en este caso ha sido conmigo.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-A veces sí...

-Nunca te haría daño...

-Lo se, no he dicho eso. Yo...-Catelyn no encontraba palabras.-Siento haberte echo daño en el pasado.

-Eramos unos críos.

-Lo se, pero no me arrepiento de la elección de entonces. Era mayor que tú Petyr, nunca pensé en tí como en un pretendiente serio.

-Lo se, nunca fuí lo suficientemente digno ni para tí ni para tu padre.-Añadió él con amargura.- He ido escalando poco a poco, adquiriendo títulos aunque sean vacíos. Aun así seguiría sin serlo.

-Para mi padre puede que si pero si yo no te acepté no fue por tu condición. Te veo como un hermano... Yo sigo queriendo a Ned.

Petyr le cogió por el brazo y la puso enfrente de él, sus ojos verdes grisáceos brillaban en la oscuridad como si fuese un gato. Se acercó a ella y le arrebató un beso. Catelyn se resistió al principio pero se acabó rindiendo de buena gana unos cuantos segundos, ese día ya lo había besado varias veces. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado rápido.

-Dime mirándome a los ojos que no has sentido absolutamente nada con este beso.-Susurró con una sonrisa.

-Petyr... yo...-Catelyn agradeció que estuviese a oscuras porque estaba roja como un tomate. ¿Que sentía por Petyr? Siempre había sido un amigo para ella, se había portado muy bien. ¿Era simplemente agradecimiento o realmente albergaba más que cariño por él?-No... no estoy segura. ¡Todo esto es tan precipitado!

-Cat... mataría por tí.

-No te engañes... matarías por cualquier cosa que te interesase.

-Cierto... no te voy a mentir, pero tu estás en el primer puesto de mis preferencias.-Petyr posó la mano libre por la mejilla de Catelyn y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer. Cerró los ojos y deseó estar dormida para siempre, junto a su Ned. Él no se merecía eso, tenía que ser fiel, no solo físicamente sino también espiritualmente.

-Nunca olvidaré a Ned.

-Me conformo con dormir a tu lado esta noche.- Dijo Meñique son voz melosa, una curva se reflejó en su boca y le provocó una sonrisa burlona. –Hazme... este último...favor.

El sinsonte abrazó a Catelyn y la atrajo hacia su pecho, la mujer intentó pensar en Ned, pero cada vez le costaba más recordar su cara. Puso los brazos en el pecho de Petyr y lloró en silencio. No quería sentirse sola nunca más, sabía que eso era imposible por lo que se conformó con no sentirse sola esa noche.

Cámara 1 del salón principal

Muchos ronquidos mas tarde, Varys congrego a los concursantes para notificarles la siguiente expulsión y las últimas novedades. Los concursantes atados fueron liberados de sus esposas y todos fueron corriendo a los baños a descargar sus mercancías con libertad.

-Hoy sniff sniff es el momento de una nueva despedida sniff sniff. Pero esta perdida se multiplicaá por tres sniff sniff pues no solo se irá el expulsado de la semana sniff sniff el invitado especial también tendrá que irse sniff sniff y no solo eso, también hemos tenido un abandono sniff sniff.

-¿Pero porque lloras tanto? – pregunto Daenerys comiéndose unas gominolas.

-¡PORQUE SE HA TERMINADO PASION DE GAVILANES! – El eunuco luego de sonarse muy ruidosamente los mocos, logro recobrar la compostura – Prosigamos pues…y el expulsado es…. ¡Shana!

-¡No puede ser!-Interrumpió Jon Nieve encolerizado.

-Pues si pequeño cuervo.-Dijo el eunuco.-Los seguidores dicen que es un poco MarySue.

-¡Puede que sí (xD)! ¡Pero es un poco injusto! ¡No soy la protagonista del fic, solo un personaje más!-Se quejó Shana.- Pero admito mi derrota, he pasado aquí el tiempo suficiente y puede que en las ciudades libres se hayan olvidado del desliz de Geffen...

-¡Pues me voy contigo!-Contestó el moreno con determinación.

-Consigue el trono... y demuestrales a todos lo que vales Jon Nieve. No tiene sentido que siga aquí.- La pelirroja asintió y le sonrió- Nos veremos fuera...

Daenerys y Sansa lloraban desconsoladamente y empezaron a quejarse pero Varys solo se encogió de brazos y dijo:

-Bueno bueno, si... muy triste... ¡Prosigamossss! Nos despedimos también de Jaime Lannister, estás despedido señor mío. Tu forma de incitar momentos interesantes ha sido efectiva pero se suponía que no podías ser descubierto. Esto de secuestrar gente no entraba dentro de nuestros planes. ¡Despedido!

-Soy lo mejor que ha pasado por aquí. La única que está a mi altura es la leona rubia.- Jaime fue a la salida del castillo junto con Shana.- Nos veremos fuera, me ha encantado verte de nuevo preciosa- Cersei alzó una copa en su honor- Y a ti también moza.

Brienne se sonrrojó levemente. Arya por otra parte echó a correr detrás de Shana.

-¡Ah es verdad!- El eunuco continuó hablando.- La pequeña Arya Stark ha decidido marcharse voluntariamente tras ver las entrevistas a los amigos y familiares.

-¡Este juego empieza a ser aburrido! ¡Prefiero irme a entrenar con alguien que esté a mi altura!- Dijo ella con un gruñido.

-¡Pero Arya!-Exclamó Sansa.- ¿En serio prefieres salir que estar aquí con tu familia?

-¿Tú has visto como está Gendry? Anda que no es lista la niña...-Comentó Daenerys.- Di que sí Arya. Ve con Gendry.

-No salgo por Gendry, idiota.-La pequeña se enfadó y se puso colorada.-Es solo que quiero mejorar mi esgrima y él es el único con el que puedo practicar. ¡Aquí todos estáis muy ocupados en fornicar y en enrredaros los unos con los otros!

-Lo que tu digas pequeña... ¡Y ahora todos fuera! Que los siete os acompañen...-Varys carraspeó y los tres personajes cruzaron la puerta.

-¡Arya! ¡Cose mucho de mi parte!-Exclamó Jon Nieve dando un paso al frente. Después tragó saliva, levantó la cabeza y añadió.- ¡Shana! ¡En cuanto salga iré a buscarte! ¡Te quiero!

La muchacha se dio la vuelta boquiabierta, sin saber bien que decir. Se hizo el silencio en el salón y todos pusieron cara de póker menos Cersei que se lijaba las uñas aburrida. Sus ojos se encontraron y Shana abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento las puertas se cerraron. El bastardo dio un puñetazo en la mesa de roble y un par de lágrimas de rabia (o de dolor) le cayeron por las mejillas.

-¡Muy conmovedor! SIGUIENTEEEE PRUEBAA.- Varys volvió a hacerse con el control de los participantes.-Chicos, chicas, una nueva prueba os espera. En esta ocasión tendrá que ver con la inteligencia de vuestros cerebros. Además, tendremos un especial presentador. Pero primero las reglas: estaréis colocados en plataformas individuales; el presentador formulara una pregunta y el que más rápido pulse el pulsador, responderá. SI acierta irá ganando puntos, pero si falla, la trampilla que tendrá bajo sus pies se abrirá tirándolo al interior de una cabina de cristal. Estará llena de cualquier cosa; desde agua, pasando por sangre, por gusanos, sanguijuelas y demás cosas desagradables. Si pasáis a la sala de los juegos, os encontrareis con el presentador.

Los concursantes se acercaron a la puerta dorada que había a la izquierda del salón, esa sala nueva había sido construída hacía poco, ni se habían dado cuenta. Tras ella, en medio de todas las plataformas donde debían situarse, encontraron con lo que jamás pensarían encontrarse.  
Allí regio como un rey, con semblante severo y brazos cruzados, se levantaba la imagen de Lord Tywin Lannister.

-La victoria se tiñe de carmesí – murmuró feliz de la vida Cersei.

Los dos hijos de Lord Tywin, se acercaron para abrazar a su padre; quien únicamente aceptó el cariño de su hija; en cuanto a Tyrion, solo le dedico una mirada por encima del hombro. Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones y el juego dio comienzo. Tywin se sitió en el centro de la plataforma principal, sacó un fajo de tarjetas y empezó a leer en voz alta.

-¿Cuál es el único animal que no puede saltar? – fue la primera pregunta efectuada por Lord Tywin.

-Brienne – respondió Cersei, pulsando el pulsador mas rápido que nadie.

-Correcto – dijo Tywin en un mar de indiferencia ante los chismorreos del resto de parcipantes.-¿Qué animal puede tener veinticinco mil dientes?

-Cersei – salto entre gritos Tyrion para que se le escuchara bien fuerte.

-Incorrecto. El caracol es quien tiene veinticinco mil dientes, no tu hermana.

-¿Has dicho dientes? Y yo que pensaba que te referías a lenguas.

Lord Tywin acciono la palanca y Tyrion se precipito al vacio, donde le esperaba una cabina llena de sanguijuelas. Lord Bolton estaba entre ellas dando saltitos y riendo como un loco, en cuanto Tyrion cayó Bolton sonrió y se abalanzó hacía.

-¡Atacad hijas mías atacad!

-Continuar el canto: Madre gentil, fuerte de toda piedad…- Lord Tywin continuó el concurso.

-Salva a nuestros hijos de la guerra y la maldad – entono Sansa con una sonrisa.

-Correcto. ¿Qué animales salvaron a Lord Tytos de ser devorado por una leona?

-Tres perros – respondió en esta ocasión Sandor con orgullo.

-Correcto. ¿Quién era Cassana Estermont?

-La señora esposa de Lord Steffon Baratheon – se adelanto Catelyn.

-Correcto. ¿Cuántos Lord Comandantes ha habido en la Guardia de la noche?

-Novecientos noventa y siete – indicó Jon sin dejar a un lado la tristeza que le embargaba por dentro desde la despedida de Shana.

-Correcto. ¿Cuántos hijos tiene el señor de la Isla Zafiro?

-Uno – se alzó Brienne por encima de los demás.

-Incorrecto. Ninguno.

-¡Mentira! – protestó la de Tarth.

-¿Me acusáis de mentiroso? – pregunto clavando sus claros ojos sobre la mujer.

-Me temo que si, mi señor.

-Mi señor padre no es ningún mentiroso, vaca burra – vociferó Cersei.

-Cersei – reprendió a su hija con la mirada y luego volvió a centrarse en Brienne – Lavaros los oídos, pues he preguntado por hijos, no hijas.

-No jugáis limpio – fue lo ultimo que Brienne pudo decir, antes de ser enviada a una cabina llena de fango.

-Prosigamos. Verde por fuera, blanco por dentro; si quieres que te lo diga espera.

-¡Pera! – dijo esta vez Daenerys feliz por poder participar.

-Incorrecto. El Pepino.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Volvéis a hacer trampas!

-Si digo que es falso, es que es falso. Mi concurso. Mis reglas- Tywin acciono otra vez mas la palanca y Daenerys se precipitó a un mar de cucarachas.


	19. Chapter 19

Un silencio inundó el lugar varios minutos; nada es escuchaba salvo los concursantes que chapoteaban en sus respectivas cabinas.

-¿Podemos continuar o seguiréis quejándoos como niños? – pregunto Tywin mirando a cada uno de los participantes restantes. Estos asintieron conformes con la continuidad del concurso - Muy bien. ¿Cuantos dedos tiene un sinsonte?

-Mi buen señor – Dijo Meñique empleando una vocecilla casi cantarina, – Mucho me temo que mis parientes más cercanos no tienen. – antes de concluir la frase dedicó una mirada juguetona a Sansa – Son pajaritos.

-Correcto. Siguiente pregunta: Por un caminito topo uno vestido de negro ni es cura ni es fraile es lo que dije primero.

-¿Un cuervo? – se decidió a decir Jon dubitativo pues nadie se atrevía a pulsar el pulsador.

-¿Un cuervo?…¿un cuervo? Tú si que estas hecho un cuervo. ¡FUERA! – Tywin acciono la palanca lanzando a Jon al interior de una urna repleta de mayonesa (hecha con huevos podridos). Jon cerró la boca para evitar que se le colase el líquido pastoso dentro – Siguiente pregunta: ¿A quién rinde homenaje las lluvias de Castamare?

-A vos – contesto Catelyn bajo la enrabietada mirada de Cersei - ¿Celosa?

-¿Me habláis a mi Lady Stark?– Cersei se sacó una risa falsa entre gorgoritos de vino – No me hagáis reír.

-¿Quién es el Rey mas allá del muro?

-Mance Royce – Perro no parecía demasiado convencido con su respuesta aun asi, respondió.

-Incorrecto sabueso. Mance Rayder.

Los técnicos no midieron demasiado bien la cabina en la que se precipitaría Perro, pues cuando Lord Tywin acciono el mecanismo de la trampilla, Sandor se quedo con la cabeza fuera y solo su cuerpo quedo cubierto por los orines de caballo. Intentó subir de nuevo pero la trampilla se cerraba una y otra vez hasta que se desmayó de tantos golpes en la cabeza.

-Padre – interrumpió Cersei – dile algo al Perro, se esta asomando por encima de la trampilla y me esta mirando por debajo del vestido – mira en dirección al gigante, le tira el resto del contenido de su copa - ¡pervertido!

-Cersei, no seas niña – inquirió su padre – Otra pregunta, esta tenéis que saberla: Princesa Disney de gran melena dorada.

-Rapunzel – contestó alegremente Sansa sin poder remediarlo.

-Correcto. Por un caminito estrecho va caminando un bicho, el nombre ya te lo he dicho.

-La vaca - se adelanto Catelyn nuevamente por delante de la Lannister.

-Correcto. Vamos con la siguiente. ¿Nombre del bastardo de Roose Bolton?

-Ramsay mi señor – esta vez fue Meñique quien supero a todos los demás.

-Es correcto. Sigue la canción….pretty woman walking down the street, pretty woman…

-¿...The kind I like to meet? – planteó Sansa. Tywin aprovechó sus dudas existentes, para hacerla creer que falló, por lo que tiró de la palanca y la joven loba termino en una urna a rebosar de hormigas. Después se giró al resto de los concursantes.- Solo quedáis tres, que gane el que mas se lo merezca.

Papa león continuo con las preguntas, todas correctas durante quince minutos. Canciones, plegarias, historia…acertijos de todo tipo. Ninguno estaba por la labor de caer derrotado. La leona afilaba las garras, la trucha salpicaba y nadaba como pez en el agua y el pajarraco canturreaba con dulzura excesiva.

-Alto, alto como un pino, pesa menos que un comino.

-Las truchas asadas – se burló Cersei. Cuando miro a su padre, éste le miraba con enfado; Cersei pasó saliva, vino, saliva y mas vino - ¿No es correcto papichulo?

-NOOOOO – vociferó Tywin molesto con poderosa y profunda voz. Acciono la palanca pero Cersei se encaramó en el borde de la trampilla. -¿Qué haces? Vete abajo.

-No,no,no –lloriqueaba la rubia – ¡era broma, era broma!

-Un padre debe de ayudar siempre a sus hijos – dijo resignado acercándose a ella; al tiempo que Petyr tapaba con la mano la boca de Catelyn quien tenia intenciones de protestar por semejante acto de bravuconería.

Tywin cogió con delicadeza las manos de su hija, la alzó unos pocos centímetros y después la soltó repentinamente. Cersei chilló como una perra a la que habían pisado la cola y cayó a un mar de excrementos. Tywin se limpio con un paño las motitas que le habían salpicado en la cara, dio un bufido y regresó a su sitio mientras se escuchan las súplicas de su hija.

-Uno de vosotros quedará salvado de las nominaciones. La siguiente pregunta es…¿Quién reinó antes de Robert Baratheon?

-Creo que fue... – Petyr miró a Catelyn y le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa. La mujer enrojeció No será capaz...– ...Viserys Targaryen.

-Me ofende Lord Baelish y me ha decepcionado – indicó Tywin con templanza – despídase, pues ya sabe que su respuesta es incorrecta. – El jerarca Lannister tiro de la palanca y el sinsonte acabo hasta las orejas de aguas residuales. Unas trompetas comenzaron a sonar y para sorpresa de todos, bajo los pies del Lannister también había una trampilla; esta se abrió y Tywin acabo hundido entre pegamento y plumas de pollo.

-Enhorabuena lady Catelyn – anuncio Varys por megafonía – es la ganadora honorífica de esta prueba. Ahora el público podrá enviar sus votos para echar al siguiente concursante. Lady Stark, informe a sus compañeros de que dentro de un par de días tendréis una bonita fiesta de San Valentín, la temática será la época victoriana londinense. Por cierto, parte de las comida, es cortesía de DarkDivine131, quien nos ha mandado a la redacción dorado del Rejo y empanada de paloma, esperemos que no sean muy... emm... indigesta.

Cuando el concurso terminó Catelyn fue a dar la noticia a los concursantes que se lo tomaron con una gran variedad de respuestas. Sansa se emocionó y empezó a fantasear con un sinfín de vestidos aterciopelados. Otros como Perro y Tyrion no estaban muy animados, ninguno se imaginaba en el papel de príncipe encantador. Daenerys tampoco estaba muy animada porque estaba acostumbrada a ropas más cómodas y cuando le dijeron lo que era un corsé frunció el ceño y puso mala cara.

-Seguro que estás muy hermosa con un vestido de tal corte.-Le susurró Petyr a Catelyn con una sonrisa amable. La trucha intentó controlar sus emociones para parecer fría como una roca pero no pudo evitar un pinchazo de enorgullecimiento, por unos segundos volvió a sentirse joven y atractiva.

Los dos días siguientes los concursantes estuvieron bastante tranquilos. Jon había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con Tyrion, era el que mejor le caía de la casa porque se sentía en cierto modo identificado con él; marginados por los demás por el hecho de ser diferentes. El Perro e incluso Meñique entraban dentro de ese grupo pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para reconocer que necesitaban la compañía de los demás. Por otro lado Catelyn disfrutaba con la compañía del sinsonte pero evitaba estar con él por miedo a lo que... podría pasar, por eso seguía a su única hija a todas partes, de paso evitaba que ella y Sandor se quedasen a solas, ya que últimamente pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

-Quiero que me cantes una canción pajarito. Me lo debes por todas las veces que te he salvado el culo dentro de la casa.

-¿Otra más Ser...? Digo... mi señor. ¿Quiere que le cante la de Florian y Jonquil?

-Esa canción es una basura y odio a esa ramera. ¡Otra!

En otra parte la monotonía de la casa empezaba a aburrir al personal por lo que Cersei no paraba de seguir a Brienne a todas partes para meterse con ella. La moza estaba tan harta de ella que más de una vez la amenazó con hundirle la cabeza en el suelo, pero ambas sabían que nunca sería capaz de hacerle eso a una dama sin espada.

Finalmente llegó el día de San Valentín. Los concursantes bajaron al salón principal y vieron cientos de rosas y gardenias que cubrían las paredes y el techo. Todos se habían ataviado con ropa de época: Catelyn y Sansa llevaban ambas un vestido verde que resaltaba el rojizo de su pelo, con escote y mangas a media altura. Daenerys iba de azul y plateado, el vestido le apretaba tanto en el pecho que la chica apenas podía respirar, se preguntó si la imposición de esa prenda fue intencionada por haberse quejado anteriormente. Cersei iba con un vestido escarlata con bordes dorados y Brienne llevaba un vestido de raso rosa, no le quedaba muy favorecedor el color pero al menos le hacía una figura femenina, no se quejó pero a la legua se notaba lo incómoda que se sentía. Los chicos por su parte iban con trajes oscuros, máscaras que les tapaban la cara y capas largas hasta los pies. Petyr acostumbrado a túnicas se movía como pez en el agua, Jon y Sandor aun caminaban patosamente por el salón.

-Bueno, ahora que todos habéis llegado quiero que de momento disfrutéis de la fiesta. Luego os aguardará una pruebecita, pero de momento disfrutad de la noche, la magia del amor pronto os llegará... ¡Que misterio! ¿Quién se esconderá tras cada máscara?

-¡Una mierda! ¡Eso es lo que esto es!- Gritó Tyrion.- ¡¿Para qué narices quiero una máscara?! ¡Se me reconoce a la legua!

-¡Venga! Deja de quejarte y baila conmigo.-Cersei dejó una copa de dorado del rejo encima de la mesa y cogió a su hermano por los brazos.- Venga pequeño gnomo, mueve los pies como tu solo sabes.

-¡Maldita serpiente venenosa!-Gritó Tyrion mientras atravesaba el aire volando con los brazos extendidos.

Por otro lado Sansa y Daenerys bailaban animadamente en la pista, Sandor no le quitaba el ojo de encima a las muchachas.

-Son una preciosidad ¿verdad?-Le dijo Petyr oculto tras una máscara. El Perro solo gruñó e hizo una mueca despectiva.

-No las mires demasiado sino quieres que te arranque las alas.

-Descuida, no me interesan en absoluto. No ahora al menos...-Respondió él mirando a la Tully. En ese momento llegó Jon borracho tambaleándose con pasos torpes.-Se nota que estás un poco perdido.

-Esto es... ¡hic! Un asco. ¡Hic! Me ensseniiiaron a ser un guardia de la noxeh... y a la primera de cambio ¡hic! Pierdo la cabeza por una xicah...

-Porque eres estúpido.-Le ladró el Perro sin siquiera mirarle.

-¿¡Y tú!? ¿Qué sabrás túh? Ni xiquierah eres un caballero...

-No hay caballeros, hay asesinos disfrazados.- Añadió él. Después miró a Petyr- Y unos mejor que otros.

-A veces el fin justifica los medios. No tengo culpa de que la gente no sepa que movimientos hacer para ganar una partida.- Los ojos verdosos de Petyr devolvieron a Perro una mirada congelada.

-Yoh sholo quiero salir de aquí, este programa eshh una mierda. Voy a coger a Garra y me voy a ir...

-¿Crees que te aceptarán de nuevo en la Guardia?- Preguntó el Perro con desdén.

-La pregunta sería más bien si él querría volver.-Comentó Meñique.-Ahora tienes a alguien por el que vivir... Y también morir.

Jon no contestó, solo dio un largo trago a la cerveza y se quedó dormido en el sofá de al lado. Por otro lado Brienne estaba sentada observando la pista de baile con cara de pocos amigos. Tyrion aun mareado por las vueltas que le había dado su hermana la invitó a bailar, ella le cogió la mano y bailó en cuclillas con él. La verdad es que hacían una graciosa pareja sobre la pista de baile.

-Mi bella señora, ¿quiere bailar conmigo?- Baelish se acercó a Catelyn por la espalda y sin quitarse la máscara le puso ambas manos encima de sus hombros.

-Petyr... no creo que sea el momento más adecuado.

-Ahora estás viuda, ¿sigues teniendo miedo de romper las reglas del decoro?

-No se trata de eso.

-Sabes que se trata de eso.

-Está bien... pero solo uno.-Catelyn se dio la vuelta y dejó perder en los ojos verdosos de Petyr ya que era lo único que se veía tras la máscara. Empezaron a rodar por la pista de baile, era un vals rápido y ambos se complementaban muy bien. Catelyn hacia años que no bailaba, el viejo Eddard Stark no era muy dado a la danza y lo evitaba en cuanto podía, sin embargo la pelirroja le encantaba y ya desde joven su pareja de baile favorita había sido el pequeño sinsonte, incluso había levantado con ello la envidia de su hermana Lysa (aunque ella no bailaba con ese fin). No bailaron uno, sino cuatro seguidos, cuando pararon ambos estaban exhaustos.

-Voy a traerte una bebida fría.-Petyr sonrió con malicia y le miró con ojos de Meñique.

-Madre... ¿creeís que Meñique es de fiar? No me gusta los ojos con los que te mira, como si fueses un pastelillo de arándanos- Preguntó Sansa dubitativa.

-Él siempre nos ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido Sansa.

-Pero... no acaba de caerme bien. No se si deberíamos fiarnos de él.

-Llevo conociéndole toda la vida Sansa. ¿Cuánto hace tú que conoces a Perro?- Catelyn le devolvió una mirada congelada a Sansa y ella enrojeció hasta las orejas. En ese momento Varys habló de nuevo.

-¡Han pasado un par de horas! Ahora que veo que todos habéis calentado quiero introducir una nueva prueba. Es muy fácil: os pondremos distintos tipos de bailes y lo que tenéis que hacer es simple...¡bailar! La última pareja sobre la pista se librará de las nominaciones. Si nadie tiene pareja puede bailar solo si quiere, pero lo hará siempre desde el principio.

-¡Yo me niego a bailar!-Rugió Sandor.- Bastante he hecho ya con aceptar este estúpido traje y venir aquí a hacer el idiota.

-Entonces podrán nominarte.-Contestó el eunuco.

-¡Me da igual! Estoy harto de este programa, yo solo quería destruir a mi hermano.

-¿No hay más motivos por los que no quieras irte?-Insistió Jon intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-¡A ti que te importa!- Pero Sandor no dijo nada más, solo miró de reojo a Sansa pero ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió levemente.

La gente se empezó a poner por parejas, de esta manera Catelyn se puso con Petyr, Sansa fue corriendo hacia el Perro quien hizo una mueca con desagrado pero aceptó su ofrecimiento. Tyrion se dobló ante Daenerys y ella aceptó un poco desilusionada ya que veía muy difícil ganar con un enano. Cersei fue corriendo hacia Brienne y la abrazó con fuerza:

-No te voy a dejar escapar rubia. Eres mi mejor opción.

-¿No te sería de más utilidad Nieve?

-¿Yo con un bastardo? ¿Quién te crees que soy yo? Antes prefiero ser una de las concubinas de Lord Stannis. Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir mis pasos, tienes resistencia, seguro que aguantas bien.

-¿¡Y yo que hago!?-Gritó Jon al aire, aun seguía algo beodo.-No tengo pareja.

-Puedes bailar solo.-Respondió desde el altavoz Varys.-O bueno... podemos darte una pareja, uno de los antiguos concursantes, ¿qué te parece?

-Hmmm... bueno, está bien.-Se resignó Jon, después su mirada se iluminó durante unos segundos. A lo mejor me toca Shana. Daría lo que fuera por volver a verla

-Muy bien, lo escogeremos a boleo.-Una pantalla de televisión se proyectó al final del salón y la hija de Stannis, la pequeña Shireen, avanzó a traspiés hasta una urna con apenas un puñado de papeles. Metió la mano temblorosa y leyó el papel en voz alta.

-Viserys Targaryen.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Otra vez él?- Jon tiró la copa que sostenía al suelo pero no pudo evitar que Viserys entrase por la puerta principal con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sino me obligasen a esto no estaría aquí bastardo.

-Por mi como si no vienes.-Respondió el moreno de mala gana.

La música empezó a sonar y un tango inundó el salón. Solo la mitad de los concursantes sabían bailar por lo que la pista era un caos: los pisotones, empujones y trastabilleos era lo que más abundaban en la pista. La mejor pareja de todos era sin duda Petyr y Catelyn, parecían dos cisnes flotando en el agua. Cersei y Brienne tenían serios problemas de coordinación, Cersei tenía razón y la moza no se cansaba pero no tuvo en cuenta que pudiese ser tan mala en la pista. ¿Cómo podía coordinar tan bien su cuerpo para la lucha a espada y tan mal para bailar? Cuando el tango dio paso a un vals cambiaron de estrategia y Cersei se dedicó a dar empujones a todas los que pasaban a su lado.

-Lo siento mucho mi señora. Solo soy una carga para vos.-Dijo Tyrion a Daenerys apenado, la targaryen solo sonrió, lo levantaba con ambas manos para poder girar con él, de vez en cuando bailaba con en el suelo, pero la espalda le dolía por estar tanto tiempo doblada.

-No se preocupe.- Quedan muchas pruebas por delante, además de momento vamos bien.-Sin embargo a Daenerys le empezaban a pesar los brazos y a doler las rodillas.

La primera pareja en caer fue Cersei y Brienne, aunque ambas le ponían ganas Brienne se equivocaba de pies continuamente y pisó tantas veces a la rubia que tuvo que ir a sentarse, insultó a la muchacha llamándola vaca burra y se ahogó en tequila. Tras un par de bailes más Daenerys tuvo que parar también porque tenía los brazos hinchadísimos de coger a Tyrion.

-Esto demuestra quien tiene la verdadera sangre del dragón.-Gritó Viserys cuando vio a Daenerys arrastrar los pies fuera de la pista. Había que reconocer que Viserys se defendía bien con la rumba que estaba sonando. Jon no sabía bailar pero aprendía rápido y le seguía con buen ritmo a Viserys.

Los siguientes fueron Petyr y Catelyn, ambos habían estado bailando tanto tiempo antes que tuvieron que rendirse. Sin embargo Petyr estaba satisfecho por haber perdido, no parecía que le afectase mucho esa prueba. Disfrutaba más con la presencia de la mujer que traía del brazo.

-Muy bien solo quedan dos parejas finalistas. ¡Que emocionante está todo! Y ahora un pequeño descanso de 10 minutos. -Anunció Varys emocionado.-Aprovecho para comunicaros que podéis votar para echar al siguiente concursante, recordad que son todos menos Catelyn que fue quien ganó el concurso. En vuestras manos está... ¡Por cierto! ¡He engordado 3 kilos gracias a los pastelillos de limón! A este paso me voy a ir a hibernar cuando llegué el Invierno, diez años los aguanto bien :)

**"Nota aclaratoria: ¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar muchas gracias por seguir la historia, nos hace muy feliz ver subir las visitas cada día :)  
Queríamos aprovechar para deciros que últimamente tardamos algo más en subir capítulos porque hemos empezado con las responsabilidades diarias... una de las autoras tiene menos tiempo libre y la otra tiene más fics que atender y tampoco puede continuarla sola sin ayuda de la otra. Por lo tanto preferimos tardar un poquillo más a escribir capitulos más pequeños. Aun así esperamos seguir manteniendo el ritmo^^**

Besos a todos, ojalá disfrutéis tanto leyendo como nosotras escribiendo."  



	20. Chapter 20

El descanso marcado por Varys llego al final. Las parejas activas volvieron al salón de baile, dis-puestas a poner toda la carne en el asador. El resto, habían tomado asiento alrededor de la pista de baile, comían y bebían, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.  
Los finalistas, ya estaban en sus puestos, cuando Varys los sorprendió a todos por megafonía.

-Disculpad, disculpad, atentos todos. Robalito Arryn, el hombre del tiempo, ha precedido que se acerca un huracán que azotará la isla.  
-¡QUIERO QUE VUELE! – Gritó una vocecilla indescriptible – EL NIDO DE AGUILAS ES INEX-PUGNABLE.  
-¿?¿?¿? – caras de interrogación en todos los presentes.

-QUIERO QUE VUELE EL HURACÁN MALO.

-Que alguien corte estas emisiones por favor – suplico Varys- por seguridad para el expulsado, deberá marcharse inmediatamente. No quisiéramos que sus fans tuvieran que llorar en su funeral allá en el muro.

-¿Soy el expulsado? – Pregunto Jon con una alegría nada disfrazada –Chachi, Shanita esperameeeee tu cuervo va para allá.

-Alguien machacará los muelles de la cama esta noche – comento Cersei a Tyrion, mientras Jon se iba danzando como una flor de primavera.

-Todo no van a ser malas noticias, chicos. Tenemos más regalitos de nuestros queridos telespectadores. Lady Catelyn, Lady PriscilaOrglene le ha enviado una canastita de dulces de Aguasdulces, además de una felicitación y un abrazo. Para vos, Lord Petyr, ha enviado unos pastelitos.

-Muchas gracias querida – agradeció Petyr con una sonrisa misteriosa y mirando fijamente a cámara – con gusto los comeré, quizás, podríamos compartirlos como buenos amigos, cuando salga de este concurso.

-Y para mí, estas deliciosas frutitas, ya empiezo a notar como mi panza se reduce centímetro a centímetro. Dejando esto a un lado….

-Un momento! – Interrumpió Viserys - ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Yo no tengo regalos? Soy el legítimo rey, el último dragón, quiero regalos como todo rey se merece.

-Cierra la boca - ladró Sandor tirándole una jarra a la cabeza.

-¡Estúpido! Mira lo que has hecho – Viserys empezó a acariciarse el pelo manchado de vino, como quien acaricia un perrito – mi pelo, mi precioso pelo sniff sniff.

-¡QUIERO QUE EL HOMBRE MALO VUELE! – volvió a gritar Robalito desde tu fortaleza inexpugnable.

-Mmm Tenemos una llamada entrando, procedente de Harrenhal. Varys al aparato ¿Quién habla?

-Zoy Vargo Hoat; llamo para decirlez que quiero que ezoz tipoz muevan sus culoz blancoz de una vez.

-Eso disponemos hacer ahora – anunció Varys cortésmente.

-Puez rápido, mi proztata no ezta muy bien, ademaz, dezde que eza moza me arranco la oreja, también ezcucho mal, hablar maz alto ¿zi?

-Como desee – Vargo Hoat cuelga el teléfono – Ya habéis escuchado a la cabra, a bailar se ha dicho.

-¿Y mi pareja? – Salto Viserys nuevamente – No tengo.

-Pues bailaras solo – manifestó Tyrion.-No hace falta ni que estés aquí ya que Jon ha sido expulsado.  
-Un rey ha de tener pareja, lo exijo, lo exijo lo exijooooo…¡PLASH! – un calcetín sudado le choca en la cara – Que demonios…

-Tututuuuu – silbaba Petyr como quien no quería la cosa – Tututuuuu….

-A sus puestos caballeros y dama, la canción comenzara en breves.

Una música muy extraña comenzó a sonar por los altavoces. Los tres bailarines tenían cara de circunstancias, el resto de estreñidos.

-Voy a vomitar – decía Tyrion.

-Esto es más viejo que Caín – murmuraba Catelyn. Una canción rítmica empezó a sonar en un idioma extraño para ellos.

-¿Qué canción es esta? – le preguntaba Sansa a Perro.

-Tu eres a la que le gustan las canciones pajarito – se excusó él – yo soy más de matar y sacar vísceras para que se aireen.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – chilló Cersei al reconocer la canción, después de que beberse el agua del cenicero – AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¿Qué le pasa a esta? – pregunto Brienne a Petyr.

-¿Es que conocéis la canción?

-GANGNAM STYLE!ahhhh! – Cersei toda felizona de la vida, canturreaba y bailaba alrededor de los concursantes- GANGNAM STYLE!

-¿?¿?¿? – los rostros de los demás, eran un poema; no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaba esa mujer.

-Os enseñare como se baila, yo lo dominaba a los cuatro años – toma posición frente a Sandor, Sansa y Viserys; este último le miraba más los pechos que otra cosa – Deja de mirarme las dotes, lagarto estúpido. Empecemos, paso numero 1: Voy a matar una sanguijuela que está a mi lado derecho, - da un pisotón con el pie derecho- ¡aaay! Hay otra al lado izquierdo, - un pisotón con el pie izquierdo - ¡aaay! hay dos a la derecha.- dos pisotones con el pie derecho - ¿En esta casa no echan raid o que?. Paso numero 2: Te voy a golpear con mis dos puños al frente – estira los dos brazos y cruza las muñecas -mis dos puños están diciendo que si– mueve las manos arriba y abajo, como si estas dijeran "si" -, pero la violencia no es buena consejera así que mejor págame con vino, sexo y oro… vamos a bailar. Paso numero 3: Parece que hace calor aquí, no? Mejor me voy a ventilar con la mano- levanta a media altura un brazo y con la palma, se da aire, como si su mano fuese un abanico y después se pone a hacer cosas raras con la mano, dando síntomas de que perdió toda cordura posible y estaba más borracha que los mofletes de la chilindrina - ¿A que no es tan difícil? La,la,la gangnam style, la,la,la – se cae, pero sigue moviendo los pies.

-Yo no voy a bailar esto – gruñó el Perro enfurecido – ¡dimito!

-Noo, Sandor, nooo – suplicaba Sansa agarrada a su pierna, intentando tirar de él, algo que era imposible; solo conseguía dar una imagen deplorable.

-¡Sansa, compórtate como una dama! – la regaño su madre.

-Si, madre – Sansa se soltó del Perro justo cuando este iba a dar una patada al aire para soltarse de la chica, provocando así, que Sandor sin medir la fuerza del movimiento, terminara cayendo por la inercia de su propio peso sobre Cersei.

Como Perro ha abandonado y vos Viserys no entráis en el juego de nominaciones, Lady Sansa es la justa vendedora de esta prueba.– manifestó Varys con aprobación.

-Muchas gracias Lord Varys – agradeció la siempre educada Sansa Stark inclinando la cabeza.

-NooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooOOOO ooooooo – entonó el platino como si de un cantante de opera se tratase – Injusticiiiiiaaaaa – frunce el ceño - Y a ver si limpiáis esas sanguiju *PLASH* - una sanguijuela blanca, grande y gorda llego volando por la ventana, impactándole en la cara y quedándose pegada en ella.

-NO NOMBRES A MIS HIJAS – el sonoro grito de Lord Bolton rompió el ambiente del lugar.

-Ahhh Ahhh – chillaba Viserys agitando las manos y correteando – Quitádmela, quitádmela ahhh... – se choco contra la pared y termino dentró de la fuente de ponche.

-Después de esta actuación – informó el presentador – se abre las líneas de votaciones. Publico…debéis votar al siguiente expulsado; todos están nominados a excepción de nuestro pajarito cantor.  
-Bueno, todo ha salido a pedir de boca.-Dijo Catelyn orgullosa de su hija. Subió al piso superior dispuesta a entrar en sus estancias. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de sus aposentos sintió un roce entre su mejilla y el lóbulo de su oreja. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Petyr sofocado y con una rosa en la mano. Una sonrisa pícara asomó tras su perilla morena.  
-¡Petyr! ¿Cómo te las has ingeniado para llegar aquí a la vez que yo?- Catelyn estaba tan sorpren-dida que tardó unos segundos en recoger la rosa.  
-Los magos nunca revelan sus secretos. Feliz San Valentín.- Sostuvo la mano de Catelyn y posó un beso en el dorso de su mano, sus ojos verdes brillaban y Catelyn se perdió en ellos unos segundos. El sinsonte se dio la vuelta y la dejó sola en el pasillo. Catelyn aun notaba el calor del roce de sus labios en la mano y notó calor en su vientre que revolvió todo su cuerpo.  
Los concursantes estuvieron unos días en calma. Todos echaban de menos en cierto modo a Jon pero lo disimulaban bien. Daenerys y Brienne empezaban cada vez a pasar más tiempo juntas ya que su otra amiga Sansa no se despegaba de Sandor ni para ir al baño, acontecimiento que ofen-día profundamente a Catelyn, no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse porque no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.  
Brienne y Daenerys estaban en el gran Salón jugando al ajedrez, a la moza no se le daba muy bien y Daenerys era la tercera vez que ganaba. Catelyn estaba en un butacón junto al balcón leyendo un libro, Petyr estaba enfrente de ella ojeando un periódico pero en realidad escudriñaba a Ca-telyn por encima de él. Sus pupilas se dilataban siempre que la veía. La deseaba. La mujer se sentía observada pero en los últimos días más que sentirse molesta o incómoda se sentía alabada. Últimamente recordaba mucho la época en la que vivía en Aguasdulces con su familia… y en todos sus momentos felices… Petyr estaba entre ellos.  
-¡El vino!- Cersei entró corriendo en el salón histérica.- ¡HA DESAPARECIDO TODO EL ALCOHOL DE LA CASA! ¡No hay vino, ni whisky! ¡No mi querido absenta! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!  
-¡¿Qué dices?! – Sandor se levantó de golpe dando un puñetazo en la mesa.  
-He mirado en la despensa, en las cocinas… ¡Ni un miserable barril!  
-Puede que lo hayan suprimido por los pequeños borrachos que se estaban criando aquí.-Dijo Petyr mirando a Cersei con una mueca burlona.  
-¡¿Tú sabes algo maldita serpiente?!  
-Mi querida señora… Sabéis que me encanta disfrutar de una copa del rejo antes de ir a dormir.  
Un sonido espeluznante se oyó al fondo. La voz de Varys inundó el salón:  
-Hemos decidido esconder un estímulo que más o menos uniese a casi todos los concursantes de la casa. El vino nos pareció la mejor opción.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- En las mazmorras bajo Rocadragón están escondidos los toneles de alcohol que tanto echáis de menos. Es otra prueba a la que os enfrentáis, ya sabeis de que se librará el ganador la próxima semana… Tened cuidado… pues la oscuridad es peligrosa.  
-¡Que miedo!-Gritó Sansa, estaba recordando el susto que Jon, Robb y Arya les había dado en las catacumbas de Invernalia cuando era pequeña.- ¿Vamos a bajar a las mazmorras en medio de la oscuridad?  
-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! ¡Por mi vino…. MAAA-TOOOO!- Cersei bajó corriendo las escale-ras del pasillo sin esperar a los demás.  
Brienne dejó el ajedrez a un lado y se acercó a Tyrion que estaba sentado en un extremo del salón en silencio, leyendo.  
-Mi señor, ¿quiere venir conmigo? No quiero dudar de su habilidad pero quizá le fuese más fácil si viniese conmigo.  
-No soy ningún inválido mi señora- Contestó él.- Pero aun así agradezco su oferta y se la agradez-co, ire con vos.- Tyrion sonrió y dio un salto hacía la espalda de Brienne, así irían más rápido.- ¿Qué haría yo sin vos?  
-Me está avergonzando.-Contestó Brienne con sencillez. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado que en una cara tan rectangular quedaba extraño. Daenerys los vio de lejos y disimuló una sonrisa, esos dos empezaban a hacer muy buenas migas.  
En las mazmorras el grupo avanzaba unido pero pronto tuvieron que separarse por las distintas bifurcaciones existentes, no se veía nada por lo que solos no podían ir. Brienne y Tyrion avanzaban juntos por lo que Daenerys se unió a Cersei, podría haber ido con la anterior pareja pero no quería "molestar".  
-Tener que aguantar a una friki de las lagartijas… Lo que me faltaba.-Gruño Cersei mientras avan-zaban en la oscuridad.  
-¿Nunca has pensado que hacer en cuanto te des cuenta de que lo único que importa en tu vida es el alcohol que bebes?-Contestó esta sin piedad.  
-No necesito nada más. El vino me da todo lo que necesito y no quiere sexo a cambio.  
-Lo que tu digas…-Daenerys no pudo evitar sentir un resquicio de lástima por la leona. ¡PUM! Jus-to en ese momento se oyó un ruido enfrente de ellas…-¿Quién está ahí? Exijo que se muestre in-mediatamente.  
-Uohhhhhh…..  
En otra parte Brienne y Tyrion avanzaban en la oscuridad. Hablaban de su infancia y de lo mal que lo pasaron de pequeños por ser diferentes. Los dos habían sido unos muchachos un tanto especia-les respecto a los demás.  
-Mi señora, ¿nunca pensasteis en casaros?  
-No creo que fuese una buena esposa, y tampoco me lo imagino. Mi destino es servir al reino.  
-Pero si encontrases a alguien que estuviese a su altura…  
-Jajaja- Brienne soltó una risa seca.- ¿En el sentido figurado o literal?  
Tyrion enrojeció porque no se imaginó que Brienne pudiese ser tan lanzada como para soltarle tal indirecta. Pero a descarado no le ganaba nadie.  
-Si prometiese agacharse en la ceremonia, a mi no me importaría casarme con vos. Sería una buena escudera y esposa. ¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida?  
¡PUUUM! "Ahhhhhhhhh,…." Las palabras de Tyrion fueron interrumpidas por unos gritos lastimeros.  
-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- Brienne dejó a Tyrion en el suelo y desenvainó su espada a tiempo. Un cuer-po opaco salió de la oscuridad y se abalanzó hacia ellos. Brienne dio un golpe seco y partió a ese objeto-ser por la mitad. El grito provenía de esa "cosa" que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. Olía a fruta podrida, como un cadáver en descomposición.  
-¡Es un zombie!- Exclamó Tyrion.  
-¡¿Qué hace un zombie aquí?! ¿Una de las sorpresas de Varys?  
Enseguida empezaron a salir más y más zombies de del fondo de la caverna. Brienne empezó a golpear a diestro y siniestro, se defendía bien pero uno de ellos consiguió tumbarla por un costa-do, a pesar de su altura Brienne trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, la espada se le escurrió de las manos y repiqueteó contra el suelo.  
-¡Brienne! ¡NOO!- Tyrion tanteó la espada en la oscuridad y consiguió aplastar el cráneo del zombie por la parte plana de la hoja. Sin embargo el resto de los zombies no paraban de llegar. Tyrion se defendía como podía mientras Brienne se ponía en pie.  
-Mi señor… Me ha salvado. ¿Por qué?-La moza se puso de pie con dificultad.  
-¿No es obvio? ¿Quién se casará conmigo sino?

Los zombies no solo se aparecieron ante estas dos parejas sino que también ante un último grupo formado por dos pájaros, un perro y una trucha. La Madre Coraje abrazó a su hija con fuerza mientras Perro daba espadazos a diestro y siniestro. Petyr intentaba ayudar defendiendo a las mujeres con una antorcha de la caverna pero estaba apagada por lo que no servía de mucho.  
-¡No queda más remedio que retroceder!-Gritó Petyr.- ¡Son demasiados!  
-¡¿Y qué pasa con el vino?!- Exclamó Cat.  
-¡Que le jodan al vino!-Ladró Sandor.- ya lo beberemos cuando salgamos de esta pocilga. La joven loba mientras retrocedía chocó contra un saliente de la pared de la cueva. Había una palanca es-condida en un recoveco. Sin pensarlo dos veces tiró de ella y un pasadizo secreto se abrió a su derecha.  
-¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí!


	21. Chapter 21

Al pasar por el pasadizo, fueron a dar a una mini cueva donde les aguardaba un hombre sentado en una silla, con un cartel colgando de su cuello.

El cuerpo estaba momificado, aunque el hedor que desprendía era bastante actual. Cuando todos traspasaron el umbral de la puerta secreta, ésta se cerró a sus espaldas. Al otro lado, había otro pasadizo, aunque mas reducido en tamaño; para poder pasar tras él, debían ir a cuatro patas; el único problema, es que la entrada estaba cerrada por una verja.

Lo único que tenían allí, era aquella momia centenaria. La solución debía estar en ella, por eso mimos, la inspeccionaron.

Sansa le dio la vuelta al cartel, donde ponía: "Tengo 90 años, pero mi miembro todavía funciona je,je,je" un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y tuvo que alejarse para no sentir mas grima.

-Este Walder Frey siempre tan cómico – Petyr aguardaba en una esquina apoyado sobre la pared; no parecía tener intenciones de ensuciarse las manos.

No había tiempo para discutir con Meñique, por lo que este pareció librarse en la decisión de quien le agarraría el miembro al señor de los Gemelos. Las dos damas, miraron a Perro.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto él con una mueca de asco – ¿quien me mandaría a mí meterme en este concurso? Si sé que tendría que tocar pollas de viejos, me amputo las manos.

Clegane se acercó a la momia llamada Walder Frey, la miro desprovisto de cualquier sentimiento y le dio una patada en la cara. Aquel pellejo humano cayo hacia atrás, con la caída, su miembro tuvo que moverse o quizás partirse, porque la verja empezó a elevarse.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí; Cersei y Daenerys se enfrentaban a un gran problema.

Frente a ellas, el camino estaba bloqueado por los muertos vivientes y retroceder tampoco podían, porque a Cersei no le daba la gana de huir.

-Tenemos que irnos – imploraba la Targaryen

-De eso nada – se repente puso cara de bulldog con rabia

-¿Y esa cara? – le pregunto la otra

-Muchacha imítame

Sin saber muy bien porque, le hizo caso y las dos comenzaron a poner caras de bulldog rabioso, quizás, con la esperanza de asustar a los muertos y que estos marcharan huyendo.

-Ahhhh! – grito la rubia

-¿pero porque gritas?

-Ahí tras ellos, al final del pasillo ¿las ves? Son botellas, tienen que ser las del vino

-Seguiré poniendo caras – dijo Daenerys mientras imitaba a un gorila

-Esto no es un juego – le reprocho la rubia – deja de hacer el mono – se golpe el pecho como tarzán y señala intimidatoriamente a los muertos – soy una leona de roca Casterly, hija de Lord Tywin Lannister, no le temo a nada.

Sin previo aviso, Cersei dio varios pisotones en el suelo, saco de su garganta un gruñido de león y de la nada, saco una fuerza sobre humana, para agarrar y levantar en volandas a Daenerys y usarla como escudo.

Agarrada por el pelo y por los pies, fue sacudiéndola de izquierda a derecha, para quitarse a los muertos del camino.

Cuando llegaron al final, tiro a Daenerys como si de una bolsa de plástico se tratara.

-Gracias por tu ayuda – le dijo, solo que la dragona no la escucho, por estar dando tumbos por el alrededor como un pato mareado.

Ahí las tenia, las hermosas vasijas de vino. Ya saboreaba el cálido sabor y podía notar el dulce aroma. Cuando sostuvo una entre las manos, fue a darle un largo trago. Pero rápidamente lo escupió al suelo.

-¿¡Agua?! – tira la vasija al suelo – que le jodan al agua, ¡quiero vino!

En otra parte del lugar, Brienne y Tyrion, habían quedado encerrados en una cueva secreta. En ella una momia estaba tirada en el suelo.

Y el pasadizo de salida, estaba sellado con una verja.

-Walder frey: tengo 90 años pero mi miembro todavía funciona je,je,je – leyó Tyrion en voz alta

-Ya han pasado por aquí – dijo Brienne analizando el lugar – Estamos atrapados

-No si consigo pegarle el miembro – informaba el gnomo, bajándole los pantalones a la momia que en su día había sido Lord Frey.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del pasadizo. Petyr, Catelyn, sansa y Perro gateaban a toda prisa por salir de ahí; dado que cada pocos segundos una verja se desprendía del techo.

¡ZAS!

-¡Petyr! – grito Catelyn. Meñique se había quedado atrapado.

-¡Date prisa madre! – le exclamaba Sansa ya con unos metros de distancia

¡ZAS!

-Vamos pajarito, sigue adelante – le dijo Perro agarrándola de la muñeca, para que no se detuviera.

¡ZAS!

¡ZAS!

¡ZAS!

-Ya queda menos, veo la luz – informo Sansa, justo cuando la verja bajo mas deprisa que las anteriores, dejándola encerrada a ella también.

Perro ni se inmuto, continua gateando hasta el final; sabia que nada podía hacer por ella, por eso no se molesto en mirar atrás.

Al salir del pasadizo, la última verja se desprendió y al chocar contra la tierra, levanto una enorme polvareda. Cuando el humo se desvaneció, Sandor vio que había terminado en un lugar que parecía el interior de una cámara de seguridad y en medio, limpias, relucientes como el oro, seis vasijas doradas, rebosantes de vino.

En cuanto las toco, salto una gran alarma, así como también empezó a nevar confeti de colores y globos.

Con las vasijas entre los brazos, salió por la puerta que se abrió de la nada; ésta, daba a la sala central de Rocadragon, donde ya aguardaban todos los demás concursantes.

La entrada secreta daba a la chimenea, todo un tópico.

Varys no se hizo esperar en aparecer y nada mas tomar asiento, salto por lo altavoces.

-¡Felicidades Sandor Clegane, eres el ganador! – Gritó entusiasmado por los altavoces – felicidades a los demás también, por no ser mordidos por mis queridos muertos, cortesía cedida por Qyburn. ¿Tenéis ganas de saber quien se tendrá que ir? – mutis total – no estamos habladores ¿eh? Es igual. Antes que nada, Cersei querida, tienes un fanático muy distinguido entre nuestros pocos votantes ¿Quieres saber su ultimo mensaje?

-Por supuesto

-"voto por la puta leona ebria" ¿algo que decir al respecto?

-¿puta? Para eso tendrían que pagarla – salto Tyrion – y no lo hacen

-¿Te llamas Cersei, maldito gnomo mohoso? – Tyrion niega con la cabeza – pues cállate. No soy ninguna puta, hago lo que tengo que hacer para lograr mis objetivos y defender a los míos ¿Qué harías tu para defender a un hijo? ¿Y lo de ebria? Bueno bebo si ¿y que? No me culpes si no tienes vida y no sabes como divertirte.

-Finito esto y con Viserys fuera de la casa – volvió a intervenir Varys – sigamos adelante. Dadas las ultimas votaciones, hay un cuatriempate entre: Catelyn, Brienne, Cersei y Daenerys; asique a excepción de las nominadas, los que restáis, debéis dar vuestro voto y según lo que salga, se ira una u otra.

-Mi voto es para Daenerys – Perro fue el primero

-El mio – Tyrion pensó durante unos instantes

-Como hagas que me echen, te cortare esa cabeza tan fea – amenazo Cersei

-Nunca me ha gustado, pero no quiero que me la corten todavía y como Brienne me ha salvado, mi voto es para Daenerys

-El mio es para Cersei – dijo Catelyn

-El mio también – informo Sansa

-Supongo que todo depende de mi – anuncio Baelish – nunca me sentí tan importante; los Lannister se han portado bien conmigo, no seria justo que ahora expulsaran a uno por mi culpa, asique mi voto es para Daenerys.

-Muchacha, ya sabes que te toca – por el tono de voz, Varys no parecía sumamente impactado con el resultado de las votaciones

-El trono acabará siendo mio, por las buenas o por las malas, tarde o temprano.-Sin dar su brazo a torcer Daenerys hizo una reverencia a alguien imaginario y se diriguió hacia la puerta principal.-Tendréis noticias de mis hijos...

Al día siguiente los concursantes bajaron a desayunar casi al mediodía, para celebrar el vencimiento de los zombies y la recuperación del vino habían estado bebiendo hasta tarde, sobretodo Cersei que el haber pasado las últimas horas sin beber estaba sedienta y temblorosa. El desayuno fue incómodo porque se notaba una tensión en el aire, todos sabían que no faltaba mucho para que terminase el concurso y ya quedaban menos participantes. Todos se miraban con cara de póker y desconfiaban los unos en los otros. Todos... menos Petyr, él parecía ya saber el resultado del programa y cuanto más nerviosos estaban los demás más tranquilo y sonriente estaba él. Brienne que fue la primera en terminar el desayuno cogió su espada y se diriguió al jardín para entrenar con la espada. Tras un par de minutos fuera se oyó una ovación.  
-¡Tenéis que salir a la entrada!- Brienne entró en el Gran salón exclamando. Estaba colorada y sorprendida.- ¡Han traído coches de carreras! ¡Han construido una pista en los terrenos de Rocadragón!

Todos salieron al jardín y vieron una pista de rallys minuciosamente construida. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiesen hecho sin que no hubiesen oído nada? Seguramente mientras estaban en las cavernas buscando el vino... Frente a la pista había una fila de coches de diferentes colores, eran todos el mismo modelo. Sansa se acercó al coche de color azul celeste sorprendida, le dio un abrazo:

-Esto es mejor que un caballo, no cocean ni huelen mal.  
-¡Atención! El programa está llegando a su fin. Por eso en estas últimas pruebas queremos que estén cargadas de adrenalina. Lo que tenéis que hacer creo que ya lo imaginais. Tendréis que competir ente vosotros, una carrera. El que gane ... se librará de las nominaciones como siempre.  
-¡Estoy hartándome de este programa!-Exclamó Perro con un gruñido.- Ya le pueden dar por el culo a todos. ¿Desde cuando se cambian los caballos por estos cacharros de metal? No me gustan estas moderneces.  
-¡Yo no llego al volante!-Se quejó Tyrion.  
-No os preocupéis pequeño amigo, está todo planeado. Su coche es el granate, está a la última con las más exquisitas novedades en el mundo de la tecnología, adaptándose en todo momento a sus necesidades.  
-¡Y una mierda! ¡Solo tiene una mierda de cojín para poder llegar a él!- El enano había entrado en el coche granate y furioso tiró un cojín del mismo color al suelo. Por lo demás el coche era igual que todos los demás.  
-¡Es un cojín de plumas de pingüino no te quejes! Últimamente estamos perdiendo telespectadores. Hemos tenido que hacer algunos recortes.-Varys se disculpó torpemente y terminó de explicar la prueba. Simplemente consistía en que ganaría el coche que diese tres vueltas enteras , valía de todo menos matar a otro compañero o herirlo profundamente.  
-Vamos... Cuanto antes empecemos antes terminaremos.-Petyr había sido el primero en entrar en su coche, era verde y con un sinsonte dibujado en uno de los lados. Bajó la ventanilla y se puso unas gafas de sol estilo „gagnam style". Sonrió a Brienne que era la chica más cercana y le dedicó una mueca pícara. Brienne le miró despectivamente y con un resoplido entró en el coche y encendió el motor.  
-¡No es justo! Yo apenas se conducir, ¿por qué no hay una prueba de costura?- Sansa entró en su coche que estaba entre Catelyn y Cersei rechinando los dientes. Se puso el cinturón, ajustó los espejos y encendió el motor. Tyrion se colocó al lado del coche de Cersei acomodándose en el cojín que había tirado al suelo anteriormente. Se colocó correctamente en la salida y la miró aburrido.  
-Conducir es como hacer el amor.-Dijo ella pasándose la punta de la lengua por los labios.- Todo el mundo piensa que sabe hacerlo bien, pero no es verdad, la única que sabe hacerlo bien soy yo.

Cuando todos los concursantes se pusieron en la línea de salida una bocina resonó en el improvisada pista señalando el inicio de la carrera. El primero en arrancar fue Perro que apenas empezaba a rugir el coche y ya cambiaba de marcha. Los demás concursantes iban detrás con mayores o menores dificultades. Catelyn era bastante rápida y enseguida se puso al mismo nivel que Perro. Por otro lado Cersei y Tyrion iban a la par justo detrás, Tyrion no paraba de quejarse del cojín de pingüino y Cersei se acercaba peligrosamente a Catelyn buscando un sitio para adelantar. Petyr iba detrás de Cersei con toda la calma del mundo, como si lo tuviese todo controlado. En las últimas filas Brienne y Sansa avanzaban lentamente. La rubia se manejaba bien con el volante pero no encontraba sitio para adelantar, sin embargo Sansa no pasaba de cuarta y le daba miedo acelerar.  
-Con prudencia, con prudencia- Se repetía en voz alta.  
¡PUUUUUUUM! Cersei chocó en la parte de atrás contra Catelyn y se abrió un hueco a golpes. La Tully le lanzó una mirada asesina:  
-¿Estás locas? ¿Quieres que nos expulsen de la carrera?- Exclamó asustada.  
-Mientras no te mate todo irá viento en popa. ¡Vamos lady corazón de piedra, enséñame que sabes hacer!-Dicho esto se puso a su mismo nivel y giró lateralmente para chocar contra la trucha.  
-¿Qué le gusta a un perro más que un hueso?-Rugió Sandor con una risotada. Apretó al máximo el acelerador sacando una gran ventaja al resto- ¡Una pelea de gatas!  
-¡No te hagas muchas ilusiones! Aquí quien no corre vuela.- Petyr aprovechó los bruscos giros de Cersei y se colocó delante de ella impidiendo que tuviese hueco para acelerar. Tyrion a su vez empezó a golpear a Catelyn por atrás y entre los dos Lannister la echaron de la carretera.  
-¡Lady Stark!- Brienne furiosa aceleró y le arrestó un buen golpe a Cersei quien perdió el control de la dirección y salió volando por encima del coche de Petyr.  
-Que fácil; se matan solos.- Sandor ya había dado la primera vuelta y estaba a punto de terminar la primera. Dejó atrás a los demás e iba relajadamente conduciendo con una sola mano, en la otra sostenía una jarra de vino caliente especiado.

Sansa seguía la última, detrás de todos los demás, su coche iba a paso de tortuga y a trompicones pero para ella era toda una experiencia. Así que sin prisa pero sin pausa continuó con la carrera sin preocuparse por la posición. Solo quedaban cinco concursantes en la pista. Tyrion se puso al nivel de Petyr y arremetió contra él.

-Tenemos una cuenta pendiente traidor. Conoce el rugido de mi coche.-El motor empezó a rugir y Petyr agarró el volante con ambas manos. Brienne que iba detrás aceleró hasta la altura del sinsonte por el otro lado e intentaron hacer un sandwich con Petyr. Así estuvieron otra vuelta entera, con tiras y aflojas. Solo quedaba la vuelta final. Perro iba en cabeza como de costumbre y Sansa detrás del sándwich peleón.

-¡Ahora verás!-Tyrion se abrió a la izquierda para girar a la derecha después y chocar contra Petyr, Brienne desde el otro lado hizo lo mismo pero hacia el otro lado.  
-¡Sinsonte a la parrilla para cenar!- Exclamó Brienne, a la que apenas se le oyó por el rugido de los motores.  
-Me gusta más la ternera…-Dijo Petyr calmadamente. Miró a los lados y sonrió, justo en el momento en el que ambos iban a colisionar contra él freno de golpe y Brienne y Tyrion chocaron entre ellos.  
¡BOOOOOOOOOOM! Ambos coches trastabillaron y se salieron de la carretera.  
-Esta va por ti Cat…-Comentó sonriendo. Miró por el retrovisor y vio a Sansa a una gran distancia, delante de él iba Sandor como alma que lleva al diablo. Apretó el acelerador y se disponía a adelantar a Sandor pero no vio como este giraba de pronto a la izquierda sin ningún aviso. Al principio creía que lo hacía para evitar el adelantamiento pero después se fijó en un tronco roto en medio de la pista, seguramente caído con el coche de Cat en la vuelta anterior. Petyr intentó esquivarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, chocó con él y ralentizó su marcha, para cuando había vuelto a poner el motor a punto Sandor e incluso Sansa ya estaban en la recta final.  
-Vamosss de paseooo pii pii piii, en un auto feo piii piii piii.-Sansa canturreaba esquivando fácilmente el tronco (al ir relativamente despacio lo había visto venir).- Pero no me importa pii pii piii porque llevo torta ¡pii pii pii!  
-Esto está chupado. No he tenido que hacer absolutamente nada-Bostezó Sandor cuando apenas quedaba la recta final de la última vuelta. Cogió del posavasos una copa de vino especiado caliente y se dispuso a beber, sin embargo un pequeño bache producido por los golpes anteriores hizo saltar a Perro de su asiento y todo el vino se le derramó directamente en sus partes nobles.  
-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! ¡HIJO DEEEEEEEEEEE P $%! (Censurado, perdonen las molestias).- El moreno se llevó instintivamente las manos a la entrepierna mientras chillaba de dolor, en su lengua el vino no parecía tan caliente. Lógicamente perdió el control del coche y fue dando tumbos hasta salir de la pista.  
-Por el túnel pasarás… ¡y la bocina tocarás la canción del pi pi pi!-La pelirroja siguió su curso y dejó atrás el coche de Sandor. Por detrás de ella estaba de nuevo Petyr que se había vuelto a incorporar pero era demasiado tarde. Sansa cruzó la línea de meta.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Aquí hay tongo!-Chilló Cersei escandalizada.- ¡No ha demostrado temeridad en ningún momento! ¡No se ha esforzado ni en ir deprisa!  
-Tal vez por eso ha ganado.-Anunció Varys con una voz cantarina.- ¡Felicidades Sansa! Como podéis ver este cuento tiene una feliz moraleja: con el coche seguridad ante todo :D Así que ya sabéis conductores noveles: nada de venganzas ni bebidas calientes mientras conducís. Y mucho cuidado cuando haya enanos o borrachas a vuestro lado en la carretera  
-¡Bieeen! He ganado.- La pelirroja bailaba de felicidad y tras comprobar que no había ningún herido grave empezó a dar saltitos de alegría, después fue corriendo hasta Sandor.-Yo… siento mucho lo que te ha pasado.  
-Dejalo estar pajarito… Antes de que te arranque las alas de un mordisco-Gruñó Sandor, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que fuese ella quien hubiese ganado.  
En otra parte Brienne se arrodillaba ante Tyrion:  
-Mi señor, al menos me alegro de haber salido de la carretera junto a vos.-Le comentó agachando la cabeza. Aunque estaba en cuclillas era aún más alta que Tyrion. El enano se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.  
-Ha sido un placer mi bella dama.  
-Ejem ejem.-Carraspeó Varys.-ya sabéis que toca, nuevas nominaciones. Ya van quedando pocos concursantes. Esperamos con ansias sus votaciones. ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué ven mis ojos!? Rápido, que la cámara enfoque a Catelyn.

En el fondo y a un lado del escenario Catelyn estaba besando a Petyr, la cámara hizo un zoom y se vio como Catelyn absorbía los labios de Petyr hasta casi quedarse sin aliento.

-Gra… gracias por intentar protegerme en la pista.-La mujer se sonrrojó, tomó aire y cerró los ojos para volver a besarle. La excitación que sentía por la adrenalina de la carrera le recorría por todo su cuerpo, ahora mismo no sabía si lo que sentía era pasión, alivio o un subidón de energía. Petyr la tomó por las manos.  
-No podría abandonar a mi ficha favorita, la reina.  
-¿Para ti no soy más que una pieza más?  
-Para mí todo son piezas, querida. Tengo que reconocerlo, veo la vida como un tablero de ajedrez donde hasta el más simple peón puede ganar la batalla. Sin embargo, tú serás siempre la pieza por la que lo daría todo, aquella en la que sin ella el juego no tendría sentido.  
-La pieza más importante no es la reina. Sino el rey-Susurró ella con un deje en la voz. Sin embargo Petyr no dijo nada y solamente se dedicó a devolverle el beso, esta vez en las manos.  
-¿Y qué es un rey sin su reina? Una batalla prácticamente perdida. Para que lo entiendas Cat: eres la única por la que sería capaz de ensuciarme las manos.-Concluyó finalmente, y todos los que lo escucharon sabían que eso es un logro viniendo del sinsonte.


	22. Chapter 22

Los concursantes tuvieron dos días libres en los que pudieron descansar merecidamente, después de última prueba. A la mañana del tercer día, se notaba en el castillo la llegada de la navidad. Cada estatua, cada cuadro estaba decorado con lacitos rojos y blancos. Grandes papas noeles adornaban cada escalón de cada escalera de la fortaleza. Sin olvidarse del muérdago que colgaba de todas las lámparas y lugares altos donde podían ser colgados. Y ahí se veían a todos los concursantes o almenos a la inmensa mayoría, pasando por parejas debajo de cada muérdago para darse besitos amorosos.

-Muérdago – señalaba Sansa tímida y picara a partes iguales.

-Pues habrá que besarse, pajarito – respondía el Perro con esa voz tan sonora – lo dice la tradición.

En el instante que sellaron por enésima vez en el día sus labios, Cersei Lannister pasaba por ahí mostrando una mueca de cierta repugnancia contenida.

-Perro, me gustabas más cuando era un descerebrado despiadado como tu hermano.

Cersei pasó de largo sin obtener una respuesta; estiro el pie para bajar el primer escalón y la manaza del Perro la empujo por la espalda, haciendo que esta callera escaleras abajo como una pelota de pin pon.

-¡Ups perdón! – Gritó el Perro desde arriba – No te había visto, por eso de ser un descerebrado. No me llega el riego a los ojos.

En otro lugar, Tyrion caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos de ese milenario bastión. Silbando como silbaba, parecía uno de los siete enanitos de Blancanieves. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, se tropezó con Brienne quien lo miro con preocupación; el gnomo alzó la vista y lo entendió todo.

-Muérdago – recito por fin Brienne – tenemos que…

La mujer se agacho para intentar estar a una altura mas propicia. Los dos concursantes miraron a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los miraba. Quedando ya seguros de que estaban solos, Tyrion se puso de puntillas y le dio un fugaz beso a Brienne.

-No ha sido tan espantoso ¿verdad mi señora? – pregunto él.

-No – respondió tan roja como las túnicas de Melisandre – supongo que no.

Ya en la planta baja, Petyr arrastraba a Catelyn a todos los muérdagos, incluso hasta repetían en el mismo. Más parecían una pareja de adolescentes, que de personas adultas y maduras. Ambos temblaban como flanes cada vez que se veían y el sinsonte no paraba de acecharla tras las esquinas y puertas donde las ramitas más comunmente colgaban.

Cámara n1 del salón principal

Cuanto se tranquilizaron las hormonas por parte de todos, finalmente pudieron reunirse en el salón principal, para que Lord Varys les notificara la siguiente expulsión. Frente a los sillones, sobre las mesas, tenían bandejas con galletitas en forma de corazones, estrellitas, hombres barbudos y copas con ponche…copas vacías para que decir mas, dado que Cersei que fue la primera en bajar se lo bebió todo, acusando dolor de cabeza, por el empujón del Perro. La rubia sentada en una silla, se había puesto sobre la cabeza una bolsa de hielo atada con un lazo rojo.

-Cersei hermana – inicio Tyrion tras la demora del presentador - ¿te has planteado ir a un centro de desintoxicación?

-¿Y tu te has planteado trabajar en un zoo? Aunque claro, será mejor que no vallas, los niños te confundirían con un mono – se levanto de la silla tambaleante y se puso a señalar a todos sus compañeros – os diré una cosa, queridiiiiiiisimos compañeros, charláis como urracas y decís las mismas tonterías.

Tras un momento de incertidumbre, Varys apareció con su empalagosa voz afeminada de eunuco.

-Disculpadme concursantes, estamos estudiando el bajo rating del programa. La gente ya no vota tanto como antes y nos preocupa estar haciendo algo mal. Pero bueno, eso es algo que no os debe de interesar a vosotros, que se preocupen las directoras que para eso están.

-Ya no te enrolles gordo carnoso sin virilidad –salto Cersei atacada de la silla – quiero irme a dormir, asique di quien se va.

-¿Por qué tantas prisas Cersei? – pregunto Varys interesado.

-Porque me escuece el culo y me salió una hemorroide – de repente empezó a haber una ataque de risa colectiva - ¿nunca habéis tenido hemorroides o que?

Varios minutos después, la normalidad se hizo de nuevo. Aunque las bromas no tardarían en hacerse esperar, sobretodo por parte de Tyrion a quien le encantaba molestar a su hermana.

-Revisando los últimos recuentos, no hay mucho que decir. Quiero antes recalcar que SOLO SE PUEDE VOTAR POR UN CONCURSANTE, no por cuatro como ha hecho una persona y encima, dos de esos votos, eran a concursantes salvados por haber salido victoriosos en sus respectivas pruebas. Asique VOTANTES AFINAR VUESTROS VOTOS, no es aconsejable hacer enojar a las directoras, sobre todo a una en particular… esperamos que no haya mas problemas con los votos en el futuro; así pues, el concursante que tiene que hacer las maletas e irse es….LADY BRIENNE!

Todos se levantaron para despedir a la gigante, a excepción de Cersei que se limito a despedirla con la mano desde su asiento. Parecían compungidos y apenados por su marcha. La moza se bajó su cabeza con una inclinación y se le escapó una lágrima de emoción por su mejilla al ver como sus compañeros la despedían. Tyrion se acercó a ella y le besó las manos. Roja como un tomate la rubia se levantó y salió zumbando de la habitación.

-Sin demorarnos mas tiempo, la siguiente prueba tiene que ver con la Navidad; estas fiestas son sobretodo familiares y además, se relacionan mucho con la natalidad…por eso mismo, la siguiente prueba es la siguiente: cada concursante tendrá un bebé a su cargo, al que tendrán que bañar, ponerles el pañal, disfrazarlos de angelitos, renos, papas noeles etc, darles la papilla y tomarles una fotografía. Quien lo haga en menos tiempo, será el que se salve de las próximas nominaciones. Recordar que a partir de ahora, es crucial ganar las pruebas, porque cada vez estamos más cerca de coronar a un nuevo rey o una nueva reina. ¡Adelante concursantes! Y mucha suerte.

-Otra prueba para que gane una mujer – señalo Perro molesto.

-Lo harás bien –le animaba Sansa.-Además eso son solo tópicos, hoy en día los hombres pueden ser unos cuidadores tan aptos como una mujer si ponen interés.

-Se me caerá de las manos, lo único que se me da bien es matar, pajarito.

-No solo eso – respondió la pelirroja con la sonrisa mas típica de Meñique que de ella.

Para que no hubiera problemas sexistas, a los chicos les toco hacerse cargo de niñas y a las chicas, de niños. Era evidente que a primera vista, la cosa estaría entre Cersei y Catelyn por ser madres de familias numerosas. Aun así los hombres restantes se colocaron cada uno frente a una mesa donde un bebe de aproximadamente un año estaba tumbado en una sillita. Estaban todos durmiendo tranquilamente y vestidos de duendecillos verdes. Al lado de ellos había un cronómetro que estaba a cero. Petyr miró al suyo, tenía un lacito en la cabeza y las mejillas rojizas:

-Esta niña parece una manzana...

-¿Qué es este olor?-Preguntó Tyrion con una mueca en la cara.- ¡Que asco! ¡Están sucios!

-¡Supongo que sí! Varys dijo que habría que cambiarlos...-Explicó Catelyn.-Pobrecitos... mira que tenerlos así... ¡Este programa es una aberración!

¡PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EP! Un sonido estridente parecido al de una alarma sonó de fondo y los bebés se despertaron de golpe llorando todos a la vez: ¡BUAHHHHHHH BUAHHHHHHHH BUAHHHHHH!. El salón se inundó de lloros y pataletas ante la confusión de los concursantes, que no sabían que es lo que tenían que hacer antes que nada. El bebé al cuidado de Sandor no paraba de patalear y llorar, las cicatrices de su cara no eran un buen comienzo para establecer una relación de confianza.

-¡Cállate cállate! ¡Ahora te limpio animal del infierno!-Gruñía Sandor con impaciencia. El bebé cerró la boca asustada durante unos segundos pero enseguida volvió a llorar, incluso con más fuerza que antes. Los otros concursantes no tenían mejor suerte. Tyrion también tenía problemas con su bebé que le tiraba del pelo mientras que con la otra mano le azotaba la cabeza. Petyr intentaba cantar una canción a la niña mientras le quitaba los pañales pero no parecía dar muy buenos resultados. Por último Sansa intentaba desvestir a su bebe (el más gordito de todos) pero era difícil porque este aun dormía como un lirón a pesar de todo el ruido, por lo tanto no se mostraba muy colaborador.

-¡Cheeeett, cheeee!-Chistaba Sansa al bebé-¡Despierta pequeñín! ¡Cheeiitt!

-¡Sansa! ¡Es un bebé no una vaca!-Le reprendió su madre mientras quitaba el pañal a su bebé con manos ágiles.

-Cuidar niños es fácil si sabes como.-Cersei estaba dando a su bebé trozitos de pan mojados en vino del rejo.-Esta es la mejor forma para que se queden tranquilos durante un tiempo. Me lo hacía mi ama de cuna; vino con pan y azúcar. Rico, dulce y nutritivo.

-¡Estás dando vino al bebé!-Se escandalizó Sansa.

-¡En pequeñas cantidades es bueno! Además que sepas que el vino siempre ha tenido mala fama pero en el fondo es cardiosaludable en cantidades moderadas.

Tyrion resopló y puso los ojos en blanco ante el último comentario mientras intentaba despegar las manos rollizas del bebé de su pelo. Poco a poco los concursantes fueron limpiando a sus respectivos niños y poco a poco fueron bañándolos en una bañera especial. El suelo del salón pronto se convirtió en una piscina. El bebé de Sandor seguía llorando sin cesar y muerto de miedo. El perro se empezaba a impacientar, ¿cómo agarrar a un niño sin hacerle daño? ¿cómo hacer que su cara fuese menos agresiva? Al final se puso tan rojo que parecía una bomba apunto de explotar. Los demás no lo llevaban mejor: Sansa seguía sin despertar a su bebe por lo que no sabía como meterlo en la bañera. Petyr estaba más mojado que el propio bebé. Tyrion más o menos se apañaba para lavar al suyo pero tenía todo el pelo lleno de jabón y parecía que tenía una peluca afro canosa. Quienes mejor lo llevaban eran Catelyn y Cersei. Esta última estaba ya secando al suyo. El pequeño estaba inducido en una nube de sopor y tranquilidad, el vino había conseguido calmarlo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Dónde están las instrucciones?! ¡Estos pañales son demasiado pequeños!-Sandor estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas para ponerle los pañales al bebé una vez sacado de la bañera, se le estaba pegando los pañales a la armadura de los brazos y no era capaz de ponerlo correctamente, sus manos eran demasiado amplias.

Petyr y Tyrion por otro lado ya habían empezado a vestir a sus bebés, el sinsonte le estaba colocando un bonito disfraz de reno a su niña y Tyrion uno de gnomo de Papá Noel ante las risas burlonas de Cersei.

-Ponle un ojo de cada color y tendremos una copia idéntica a tí.

Catelyn ya había terminado de vestir de ángel a su bebé y Cersei ya había empezado a dar la papilla al suyo, estaba tan tranquilo que se tragaba el puré de fruta como si fuese lo único que existiese, estaba disfrazado de Papa Noel con un emblema en forma de león en la pechera. Sansa seguía lavando como podia al niño, este seguía dormido y tenía miedo de que pudiese ahogarse si lo soltaba para enjabonarlo.

-¡Cómete la papilla pequeña! Sino te quedarás enana como el hombrecillo de aquí.-Susurraba Petyr con una mueca impaciente. Alzó la mano con la cuchara e hizo una pirueta con ella en el aire.- ¡Abre la bocaaaa! ¡Que viene el dragón...!

-¡¿DRAGONES?! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS DRAGONES!?- Un estridente alarido sonó por megafonía y los concursantes reconocieron a la madre de dragones a través del micrófono.

-¡Fuera ahora mismo del estudio!-Varys se oía a la distancia.-¡No puedes estar aquí!

-¡Pero tienen mis dragones...!

-¿¡QUIÉN HA OSADO DESPERTARLOS!?-Una segunda voz histérica se unió a la primera. Después se oyeron dos golpes sordos, como de un mazo golpeando una sandía y se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Los concursantes no dijeron nada al respecto ya que el ambiente estaba tan denso que no hacía falta fuego valyrio para cortarlo.

-¡Mi bebé se come mi pelo y no el puré!-Gritó Tyrion al borde de un ataque de nervios. Su niña no paraba de tirarle de los rubios tirabuzones y se los llevaba a la boca para babearlos pero sin llegar a tragarlos.

-¡Y el mío no se despierta!-Sansa estaba apunto de llorar- Su bebé seguía dormitando y no se había ni inmutado para tomar la papilla. Por otro lado Catelyn y Cersei estaban muy igualadas, sus bebés ya habían terminado de comer y estaban preparando la cámara para sacarles una foto.

-¡Smileee!-Cersei apuntó el objetivo y una bonita instantánea cayó al suelo. Había sido la primera en acabar.

-¡Sonríe pequeñín!- Catelyn fue la segunda. Los demás concursantes fueron sacando sus respectivas fotos menos Sansa cuyo bebé seguía durmiendo como una marmota y no quiso comer. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos enfadada y empezó a quejarse de que el programa estaba amañado.

-¡Me niego a que una borracha y un gnomo sean mejores que yo cuidando bebés!

-¡JA! ¡Aficionados!- Exclamó Cersei con una sonrisa victoriosa.-Una vez más la leona ha mostrado su habilidad en la batalla.

-¡SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO!-El eunuco dio por concluída la prueba y unas imágenes del primer plano de los bebés fueron mostradas en pantalla. Todas las fotografías eran adorables menos la de Sandor: su bebé salía llorando y parecía apunto de explotar.- A ver que tenemos aqui... ¡Muy bien! Parece claro... El ganador es...

Un silencio incómodo acechó en el salón aunque la respuesta era evidente.

-¡Cersei Lannister! Felicidades mi reina, ha sido la que menos ha tardado y la que mejor ha representado la felicidad de la natalidad.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Ha dado vino al niño!-Dijo Catelyn llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¿A quién se le ocurre?

-Mi señora, yo también bebía vino de pequeño y bien hermoso y cuerdo que salí.-Contestó Varys ignorando las toses fingidas de los concursantes (dudaban lo dicho).-Su foto no está mal, pero el bebé tiene manchado el traje con puré de manzana. Así que nuestra ganadora no deja de ser la leona.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Por fin he ganado una prueba!- La rubia hizo una breve reverencia con la cabeza.- Esto ha que celebrarlo... ¿champagne?

-¡Hasta aquí el programa de hoy! Por último... Puede que penséis que el expulsado no se corresponde con los últimos votos pero hemos utilizamos los que se habían acumulado del capítulo anterior, no queremos que haya errores. Por último muchísimas gracias a nuestro querido público por esos vinos, pastelillos y frutas tan exquisitas que nos regalan en cada programa. Las directoras se están poniendo las botas ahora que se acerca la navidad. ¡A los concursantes ni agua!

-Se acerca... ¡la Navidad!-Exclamó Sansa con una sonrisa.- Será genial, turrón, pastelillos, polvorones, villancicos... ahhh

-Si porque lo que es el Invierno ya ha llegado hace siglos...-Contestó Varys.-En serio... ¿no hace mucho frío últimamente? Consejos de Varys n1 para los días siguientes: ¡Poneos una rebequita que por las tardes refresca!


	23. Chapter 23

Con el espíritu navideño rondando por todos los lugares del mundo, Varys creyó oportuno despertar a toda la fortaleza bajo tonadas de villancicos a un volumen brutal. Los concursantes despertaron con los oídos taladrados por una melodía de lo más pegadiza:

Ya viene la vieja con el aguinaldo,  
le parece mucho, le viene quitando,  
le parece mucho, le viene quitando.

Pampanitos verdes  
hojas de limón  
la Virgen María  
Madre del Señor.

Ya vienen los Reyes por los arenales,  
ya le traen al Niño muy ricos pañales,  
ya le traen al Niño muy ricos pañales.

Quien aún no despertaba era Cersei. La pobre mujer se pasó la noche entera festejando su victoria en la pasada prueba, a base de bidones de vino, whiskey y coñac. Por desgracia, no tenían allí a Ser Gregor para que arrancara los altavoces. Fueron bajando cuidadosamente por los escalones, en un estado bastante deplorable. A medio vestir, sin peinar y relativamente gateando.  
No era de extrañar, pues la música había comenzado a sonar aproximadamente a las cinco de la madrugada.

-¡Que horas son estas de molestar a la gente! – ladró el Perro histérico.

-A quien madruga Dios le ayuda Perrito – intervino Petyr con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y dándole una palmadita en la espalda – A quien madruga, dios le ayuda...

Después de un centenar de maldiciones a Varys, el espíritu navideño y a los villancicos, lograron tomar asiento en la sala principal. En medio de los asientos, se encontraron con una enorme cada blanca, de grandes lazos rojos. Su tamaño bien podía ser del de una persona. Se quedaron al principio extrañados, pero finalmente, pasaron de ella.

-Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad – salto Varys por megafonía - ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? Bueno que más da, no me interesa lo más mínimo JA, JA, JA, JA.

-Creo que alguien se emborracho anoche – susurró Tyrion a Catelyn.

- Hacia Belén va una burra, RIN RIN, yo me remendaba, yo me remendé, yo me eché un remiendo, yo me lo quité – cantaba el eunuco - cargada de chocolate, lleva su chocolatera, RIN RIN, yo me remendaba, yo me remendé, yo me eché un remiendo, yo me lo quité...

-¡No seas freak! – Inquirió Sandor – Ya di lo que tengas que decir y déjanos dormir.

-Muy bien, muy bien, no os alarméis – un silencio hendió el ambiente como un cuchillo atravesando las lorzas de Falete – Bueno…eh…uh….mmm…ah si! Lo primero, lo primero es decir el expulsado. Petyr pírate nadie te quiere aquí.

-¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó el sinsonte – Me parece que no te he escuchado bien.

-Si que lo has oído pequeñajo – le espetó en la cara el Perro – has perdido cowboy, haz las maletas, coge el tren y vuelve a la capital.

-Sandor – le susurró Sansa – aquí no hay tren.

-Pues le doy una patada en el culo y lo envío volando cual sinsonte verdadero.

-Pero no desesperes Petyr – volvió a participar el presentador – no te iras con efecto inmediato, sino al concluso de este día. ¿Sabes porque? Yo te lo diré. ¿Veis todos esa caja de ahí delante? Abridla.

Cuando la abrieron, de ella emergió una muchacha. Nadie la conocía, por lo que nadie le prestó la atención. Se limitaron a volver a sus asientos.

-Qué poca cortesía por vuestra parte concursantes – se manifestó Varys – es una de vuestras más acérrimas fans, vota siempre; las últimas semanas las tiene tomada contigo Sansa, pero no es nada personal ¿verdad muchacha?

-En mi defensa diré – saca una banderita con el emblema Lannister - ¡Aupa Cersei!

-Nuestra querida DarkDivine131 – comenzó el eunuco – está aquí porque queremos hacerle entrega de su regalo de navidad, como económicamente estamos algo escasos, pues la hemos enviado con vosotros, para que pase este día de hoy con sus concursantes favoritos. A los demás fans del programa muchísimas gracias por participar también. Las sugerencias que mandáis siempre serán leídas :D

-Una es Cersei –se adelantó a citar Petyr - ¿Y el otro o la otra?

-Eres tú - respondió feliz de la vida; después miró a Catelyn y le guiñó un ojo – No se preocupe, no se lo robaré…por ahora.

-Agárrate a mí querida, pero con más cuidado muchacha, no tan fuerte que me arrancaras un brazo.

Meñique y la fanática, subieron las escaleras hasta el piso de los dormitorios. Allí, solo tuvieron que seguir los ronquidos de Cersei, para saber dónde se encontraba. La leona, dormía de cintura para arriba sobre la cama, y la otra mitad, sobre el suelo.

-Que peculiar manera de dormir la de los leones – manifestó DarkDivine131 – vamos a despertarla.

La muchacha comenzó a zarandear a la leona, desprovista de toda preocupación y precaución. Petyr Baelish que ya sabía cómo se las gastaba cuando alguien la despertaba, se apartó a un lado, aunque después lo medito con detenimiento, y salió de la habitación, para resguardarse tras la pared.

-Despierta Cersei, despierta – aquella mujer no se despertaba ni con los ruidos de un elefante en una chatarrería - ¡DESPIERTA, TENGO VINO!

Esas palabras hicieron saltar la alarma. Cersei abrió los ojos, miro a la chica como si delante tuviera un extraterrestre venido de marte, escudriño hasta su último centímetro, y al ver que no tenía vino, agarro la almohada y le arreo con ella, hasta sacarla de la habitación. Después se cerró dentro de ella.

-Mira que engañarme de semejante manera – decía Cersei desde el interior – una azotaina le daba yo...vino, decía que tenía vino, pero no, no, no tenía….ZZZzzzzzZZZzz

Entre tanto, los demás concursantes, eran informados de más novedades, por un ya recuperado Varys. Lo que más agradecieron los concursantes, era que se apagara el sonido de los villancicos y que Varys no intentara seguir hablando por encima de ellos.

-Pido disculpas por mi comportamientos – mencionó avergonzado – continuemos; además de vuestra acérrima fan, contareis con la visita de algunos viejos concursantes que han aceptado el venir a cenar para celebrar todos juntos la navidad, ya que como sabéis mañana es 24 de Diciembre. Otros exconcursantes ya sea por razones familiares o porque no les ha dado la real gana no han venido.

Al día siguiente la alocada fan abandonó la casa un poco decepcionada por no haber podido conocer en condiciones a Cersei. Al mismo tiempo que ella salía entraban los antiguos concursantes que hablaban nerviosos entre ellos. Daenerys encaminaba la entrada y justo detrás de ella venían Loras, Brienne y Stannis. Melisandre y Viserys iban justo detrás cuchicheando entre ellos (seguramente hablando de las llamas y de dragones que debían despertar). Al final del grupo estaban Jon y Shana que iban agarrados de la mano y sonriendo tímidamente a las cámaras. Jon estaba tan colorado como un tomate y Shana se mordía el labio inferior para descargar su nerviosismo.

-¡Shana! ¡Dany!- Sansa fue corriendo hacia ellas y se fundió en un cálido abrazo. Stannis por otro lado torció la cabeza y solo dijo:

-Los ángeles de Varys otra vez al completo. –Se giró hacia Catelyn y le besó la mano con una breve reverencia.-En fin... es un placer verla de nuevo mi señora.

-Lo mismo digo.-Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Petyr apareció de inmediato a su lado y se inclinó con una sonrisa.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo Meñique...

-El tiempo es más preciado que el oro mi señor, sería un insensato si me permitiese el lujo de hacerlo.

-Supongo que es normal. Bien conocido eres por tu fama de sacar oro de la nada.

-Y lo que no es oro también.

-Mi rey, hora de tomar asiento.-Susurró Melisandre a Stannis. Después se giró hacia Viserys-Vos también, sois mi otro rey.

-No han cambiado mucho las cosas fuera de la casa.- Le dijo Tyrion a Brienne en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

-Todos siguen igual, pero parece que de momento han desistido al trono.-Contestó ella con resentimiento.

-¡Menos cháchara y a sentarse a cenar! Hablaréis entretanto, que si no, nos darán las uvas...-Exclamó Varys desde megafonía.- Por cierto antes de cenar quiero que sepáis que esta semana no habrá prueba, simplemente votaréis a quien más os apetezca. Dejaremos que nuestros concursantes se deleiten con las fiestas y que la decisión la toméis vosotros.

Todos los concursantes se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del salón y llenaron sus copas con vino blanco. Encima de la mesa había un sinfín de platos: cordero a la estaca, sopa de castañas y almendras, crema de espárragos y cebolla, empanada de paloma (que provocó un revoltijo en el estómago de Cersei sin esta saber el porque), de cerdo, lamprea..., lechón asado con panceta..., pan recién horneado... Todos se sentaron con un hambre voraz. Al principio reinó un silencio incómodo pero a medida que se iban vaciando las copas ellos se iban desinhibiendo. Viserys comenzó a aumentar el sonido de sus berridos dragoniles, Loras discutía acaloradamente con Sansa en cuál sería el último grito de la colección primavera del año siguiente, Daenerys se ponía al día hablando con Tyrion sobre los acontecimientos acaecidos en la casa, Shana y Jon que al principio solo se acariciaban las manos por debajo de la mesa empezaron a besarse acaloradamente sin recordar que las cámaras les estaban grabando, Sandor y Cersei bebían y contaban chistes de mal gusto sobre enanos y bastardos y finalmente Petyr susurraba a Catelyn palabras que hacían que esta se enrojeciese hasta los huesos. Melisandre sin embargo empezó a predecir la muerte de todos los concursantes en las llamas de la chimenea pero nadie se la tomó en serio por la cantidad de copas que se había tragado.

-La noche es ¡hip!... os ¡hip!.. cura ¡erkkk!... y alberga...¡hip!...horro...¡hip!...essssss...

-¡CALLATE DE UNA P #% VEZ!- Le gritó Cersei zarandeándola ebria.-SOLO SABES DECIR ESO, HASTA LOS CUERVOS DEL MURO SON MÁS ORIGINALES QUE TÚ.

-Sí... digamos que su repertorio es más... extenso.-Puntualizó Jon.

Melisandre furiosa se lanzó contra Cersei y ambas terminaron rodando sobre la alfombra.

-Calmaros chicas, que es Navidad.- Dijo Loras intentando separarlas, pero al final el también quedó enredado en un lio de brazos y piernas. Finalmente Cersei se levantó victoriosa con un mechón pelirrojo en la mano. Melisandre rechistó y se puso detrás de Viserys y Stannis.

-Ellos me vengarán-Dijo altivamente.-No necesito ensuciarme las manos por tí.

-¡Búscate la vida mujer! Hoy solo he venido para ver viejas caras.-Explicó Stannis seriamente. Y siguió comiendo una costilla de cordero sin importarle como la grasa le corría por la barbilla.

-¡Los postres!- Chilló Sansa dando palmadas.- ¡Y los traen elfos! ¡Es un sueño!

-Menos énfasis pajarito...-Gruñó Sandor a su lado. Pero la pelirroja tenía razón, un puñado de elfos entraron bailando y dando volteretas. Enseguida retiraron los restos de los platos anteriores y empezaron a llenar la mesa con deliciosos manjares: manzanas asadas con canela y miel, pastelillos de limón que Sansa y Shana no tardaron en acaparar, tarta de arándanos y los tradicionales turrones de almendra y frutas provenientes del continente exterior donde reinaba la tecnología.

-Un brindis por este feliz día. Quiero aprovechar para decir que cuando más oscuro está el camino más resplandecen los verdaderos amigos.- Empezó a entonar Sansa con una voz angelical. Sin embargo nadie la estaba escuchando: Viserys corría detrás de los elfos intentando atraparlos, Melisandre seguía absorta en las llamas, Sandor estaba medio roncando en un rincón, Shana y Jon estaban compartiendo una copa de moscato entre besos y un extenso grupo estaba reunido frente a un karaoke que Varys había predispuesto para ellos.

-Stannis, ¿por qué no nos deleitas con una canción de Rocadragón?- Preguntó Tyrion con una mueca.

-En Rocadragón no hay canciones, en realidad no hay nada, solo cuatro casas.

-¡Oh! Yo puedo cantar una sobre Los Dedos, hace tiempo compuse unos pareados preciosos sobre el rebaño de ovejas que tengo ahí.-Dicho esto Stannis empinó la copa y le pasó el micrófono a Petyr. Este se aclaró la voz y empezó a entonar. El resto de los concursantes empezaron a bailar y a hacer ruido con los matasuegras. Todos parecían felices, incluso Dany y Viserys parecían disfrutar en mutua compañía. Estaban sentados cerca del karaoke recordando viejos momentos. Shana pasó al lado de ellos para coger un poco de ponche de huevo. Viserys se levantó de golpe.

-¡Me tienes que besar pelirroja! Aquí hay muérdago colgado.- Shana se giró, alzó la ceja y lo ignoró. Viserys tartamudeó durante unos segundos pensándose algo hiriente que decirle.

-¡Por favor! ¡No empieces con el tema de los dragones que aburres!-Rogó Daenerys antes de que Viserys abriese la boca.

-¡Pero mira quién va a hablar! Desde que tienes a los tuyos no has parado de alardear de ellos.

-¡Porque los tengo y son reales! ¡Son mis hijos! ¡Tú no tienes nada!

-¡¿Quién dice que no?!.- Contestó Viserys borracho, la paz había durado poco.- Shana, Sansa, Cersei... Se buscan voluntarias para acariciar mi dragón ¡hip! ¡hip!

¡SPUM! Un hilillo de sangre salió de la nariz de Viserys cuando Jon le clavó el puño en el pómulo de la cara. Tras un crujido Viserys cayó sobre la fría piedra.

-Lávate la boca antes de mencionar siquiera el nombre de alguna de ellas. Bueno de Cersei puedes...

-¡Bueno! Me parece que la cena está llegando a su fin. Jon eso hubiese sido expulsión... Pero como no estás ya dentro del concurso puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

-¡Injusticia!-Exigió Cersei.

-¡Cállate si no quieres que te eche ahora! ¡Mi juego: mis reglas!-Varys se aclaró la garganta.- Y ahora... MEÑIQUE FUERA.

-Petyr no... Todos me dejáis sola- Susurró Catelyn cogiendo las manos de su sinsonte. Él sonrió con satisfacción, todos sus sueños se habían echo realidad esas últimas semanas.

-Se fuerte querida... Prometo apoyarte desde fuera.-Le besó el dorso de la mano y se quedó mirando sus azules ojos hasta que Catelyn pensó que le estaba leyendo el alma.

-¡MEEEEEEEEC! ¡Menos sentimentalismo! ¡Fuera todos!-Un grupo de soldados entraron y se llevaron a rastras a los exconcursantes (Stannis y Viserys intentaron zafarse de ellos pero fue imposible).- Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y recordad, podeis votar libremente esta vez. Desde el programa os deseamos a todos... ¡UNAS FELICES FIESTAS! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Comed muchos pastelillos de limón, id a ver la película del Hobbit y bebed con moderación. Os quiere vuestro eunuco favorito ;D


	24. Chapter 24

La final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y cada nominación, cada expulsión, era un verdadero jarrón de agua fría. Tan cerca, tan cerca de poder tocar la gloria de un trono y un reino.  
Sansa, Catelyn, el Perro, Tyrion y Cersei, eran los que aún se alzaban en pie. Y en pocos minutos, uno de ellos debería de decir adiós. Dieciseis fueron los que llegaron el primer día, y ahora, solo cinco quedaban, para despues ser cuatro y cuando solo quedaran tres, significaría la Gran Final.  
Los dragones se marcharon, también los venados, los cuervos del muro, las rosas, los venidos de tierras lejanas, las montañas asesinas sucumbieron también a las expulsión y el ojo clínico del publico…ahora….la historia reservaría un lugar especial para la casa Stark, la Tully, la Lannister o para una vasalla, como la Clegane. Los implicados esperaban nerviosos, expectantes y ciertamente excitados, por conocer quien tendría que marcharse a las puertas de la ya cercana final de finales.

-¡COMETE EL POLLO ANDREITA!

-Vuelven a tener problemas con la señal – apunto Tyrion encestando una bola de papel en la encendida chimenea que crepitaba.

-¡SEÑOR DE LUZ VEN A NOSOTROS EN LA OSCURIDAD; ILUMINA A ESTOS REYES CON TU FUEGO!

-Esa es la Meli – dijo Cersei entre risas – la pobre mujer da más pena que un deforme gnomo.

-¿Por qué es tan cruel con su hermano? – Preguntó Sansa en un ataque de valentía desmesurada – No es su culpa a ver nacido así.

-Lady Catelyn, debería enseñar a su hija, a no dirigirse a la Reina con tantos aires de sabionda, la niña se cree que lo sabe todo.

-¡HEDIONDO, VEN AQUÍ O TE ARRANCO LOS DIENTES QUE TE QUEDAN!

Después de unos inquietantes momentos de angustia silenciosa e interferencias extrañas, el presentador del programa y el eunuco más conocido de Poniente, saltó a escena.

-Mis queridos niños – empezó diciendo – que triste noticia - nos tendrá que dejar la niñita más tierna, adorable y hermosa que ha pasado por esta fortaleza.

-¡¿Cómo?! – intervino Cersei histérica - ¿¡Estás diciendo que tengo que irme?! ¡Soy la Reina, no puedo irme sin mi corona!

-Hermana, ha dicho niña y ha dicho hermosa.- Dijo Tyrion. Cersei se cruzó de brazos y toda enfurruñada, pero tras un segundo de meditación, se sonrió y miro a Sansa despectivamente.

-Adiós Sansita querida, te tienes que ir y dejar el trono para la más hermosa de los Siete Reinos.

-¿Es eso cierto, madre? ¿Debo irme? – preguntó a sollozos.

-Lo siento mucho por ti Sansa Stark – habló Varys – la gente así lo quiere.

-La gente es sabia – susurró Cersei, aunque en un tono más alto de lo que esperaba pues todos pudieron escucharla. Entonces se levantó y grito - ¡GENTE SI ME HACEIS REINA OS NOMBRARÉ CABALLEROS Y DAMAS, ASI COMO TAMBIEN OS HARE ENTREGA DE UN CASTILLO CON VASALLOS, Y CONTAREIS CON MI ETERNO FAVOR PARA LO QUE NECESITEIS!

-Cersei, la gente no es tan estúpida como para entrar en tus burdas mentiras.

-Te debes de creer muy listo ¿verdad Tyrion? Pues te diré una cosa; Cuando tú vas, yo vengo de allí cuando yo voy, tú todavía estás aquí... (8)

Ya frente a la puerta de salida, Sansa se habría despedido de Sandor; pero éste, después de conocer la decisión de los telespectadores, se escabulló entre los demás concursantes y se encerró con llave en su habitación. Madre e hija no se separaban la una de la otra, por dicho motivo, la guardia, tuvo que hacer acto de presencia como ya había hecho en anteriores ocasiones, y las separó.

-La gente es odiosa – manifestó la Tully, al tiempo que tomaba asiento - ¿Qué os he hecho para que me castiguéis de esta manera? Me quitan a todos mis seres amados y me dejan aquí encerrada con…con…con estas ratas de cloaca que se hacen llamar leones.

-Como siempre digo, esto ha de continuar – prosiguió Varys – la siguiente prueba no será demasiado complicada para cerebros tan privilegiados como los vuestros. Constará de dos partes. Pero antes de nada, haréis equipos. Chicos contra chicas. Con que sepáis en que constará la primera batalla, será por ahora más que suficiente.

-Estoy ansioso por saber de qué se trata – dijo Tyrion sin muchos ánimos.

-Ya que habláis Lord Tyrion, vos seréis el que salga a relucir las habilidades mentales del género masculino, en una partidita de ajedrez, contra Lady Stark.

-Es una injusticia – proclamó la Lannister – yo soy mucho más inteligente que esta emo; aunque mirándola como está ahora, con todos esos pelos por la cara, mas parece la chica de la curva con un toque del exorcista.

Mientras se acercaban al recinto donde tendría lugar la partida de ajedrez, se extrañaron notablemente, aunque no durante mucho tiempo, por la presencia de una piscina de barro, situada al lado del tablero de ajedrez. Tyrion se quedó finalmente con las piezas negras, y Catelyn con las blancas. Los dos que no jugaban, se quedaron detrás de su compañero de equipo.

-Que gane el mejor.- Deseó Tyrion con una sonrisa.

Los dos contrincantes se adentraron en una batalla por derrotar al rey del tablero. Las fichas fueron cayendo una a una y pronto los dos dos apenas se quedaron con unas pocas. Los movimientos empezaban a ser más premeditados y las emboscadas menos previsibles.

-Muy inteligente no eres si tardas tanto en derrotar a esta trucha.-Clamó Cersei con arrogancia.

-Hermana... tu precisamente no brillas por tus dotes estratégicas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mí?-Preguntó Catelyn enfadada.-¿Acaso estás intentando despistarme para que tu hermano gane?

-Estoy en tu mismo equipo estúpida, no quiero que nos expulsen, sin embargo no puedo mentir, de donde no hay no se puede sacar...

-¡Basta!-Catelyn se levantó con un manotazo.-Te dejo enfrentarte a él, estoy harta de tu arrogancia.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Arrogante yo? Solo soy sincera. Te crees muy lista porque has llegado a la final pero eso no te impidió salvar a Tedd del frío acero.

-¡ARGHHHHHH!- Catelyn enfurecida se abalanzó sobre Cersei y empezó a tirarle del pelo. En ninguna otra ocasión se le hubiese ocurrido pero la rabia le consumía por dentro, podía soportar que se metiesen con ella, pero no aguantaba que lo hiciesen con su marido muerto.

Cersei se defendió como pudo pero el ataque la pilló por sorpresa así que trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó de lleno en la piscina de barro cercana a ellas. Perro y Tyrion se miraban el uno al otro con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Intentamos detenerlas?-Preguntó el león sin mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo.

-¿Y perdernos el espectáculo?

Las mujeres continuaron peleándose en la piscina, no parecía que se hubiesen dado cuenta de que las estaban grabando, que sus vestidos se estaban rompiendo y que parecía que se estuviesen frotando la una a la otra. Parecía que Cersei iba ganando la batalla porque tenía un manojo de pelos en su puño derecho pero en el último momento Catelyn empujó a la leona y se puso encima de ella.

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.-El Perro se sirvió más vino y se puso a saborearlo entre carcajadas. Tyrion también observó durante un tiempo hasta que se empezó a aburrirse y a dormitar. Finalmente Catelyn salía del barro victoriosa con un hilillo de sangre rodándole por la barbilla. Sonrió a la cámara mostrando las encias llenas del fluído carmesí:

-¡Tu rugido no ha servido para nada Cersei!- La rubia que estaba tumbada en barro levantó la mano e intentó arrastrar a Catelyn hacia el fondo.

-¡Basta!-Gritó Varys.-Parece que ninguna de las dos ha superado la prueba, estáis las dos descalificadas. Os habéis dedicado a pelearos cuando no tocaba.

-Sin embargo me parece que ya sospechabais que algo así ocurriría.-Intervino Tyrion.- ¿Sino por qué hay una piscina de barro en el Salón?

-Esto... es un nuevo tipo de decoración...Lo que está claro es que no podéis pelearos siempre que os venga en gana, pensad en vuestros hijos, ¿qué educación le estáis dando señoras?

-¡Todos mis hijos son buenos y adorables! Sin embargo Joffrey es un psicópata que sufre con el sufrimiento ajeno.

-Casi igualito a la madre.-Se burló Tyrion. Cersei se levantó tambaleante y escupió barro. Le miró con ojos vidriosos.

-¡NO AGUANTO MÁS AQUÍ! Varys, necesito que nos digas ya quien va a ser el próximo expulsado. Me estoy cansando de estos juegos de niños.

-La inquietud no es buena consejera querida.-Explicó el eunuco.-Pero si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo pediremos a los televidentes que hagan sus votaciones a su candidato menos agraciado ya que no ha habido ningún ganador a la prueba. De todos modos os quiero mostrar un gráfico con las preferencias del público. Querida Cersei, no estás en tu momento ahora mismo, no tienes muy buena fama... Tienes altas posibilidades de ser la siguiente en salir de la casa.

-¡No puede ser posible!-Chilló enfurecida.-¡El trono solo puede ser de un Lannister!

-Te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle...-Le recordó Tyrion.-Yo también existo.

-Pero tu solo eres la mitad de un león.-Agregó Perro.-Y por esa grande cicatriz que tienes en la cara diría que sería más bien la parte trasera...

-Quien ríe último rie mejor.

-O se atraganta...


	25. Chapter 25

La mañana llegó con la fuerza de un animal enjaulado. Rocadragon amanecía de una manera diferente según a quien le preguntaras. ¿Por qué? Pues bueno, el eunuco ya había dado las noticias del último expulsado antes de la gran final. Catelyn estaba de lo más formal, de alguna manera sabía que no la expulsarían, ¿Por qué, quien podría expulsar a una solitaria y saltarina trucha de rio, sin marido, hijos, ni nada por lo que llorar? La gente tiene un especial sentido del sufrimiento ajeno, por eso es por lo que no quedaría fuera; los años y las experiencias del mundo marino, han demostrado científicamente que la humanidad disfruta con las lágrimas invisibles de truchas, arenques, langostas, percebes etc.

Tyrion también se sentía satisfecho. Al igual que pasa con los animales de agua, a la gente normal de a pie que no tiene que enfrentarse a un mundo de monarcas enardecidos y con paralelismos hacia las víboras, mantis religiosas y viudas negras, le divierte ver a un pobre enano deforme hacer frente a los monstruos que habitan en una familia de renombre.

Cersei, era quien más disfrutaba con aquello. No solo se había ido la mayoría de los pretendientes a su trono, sino que la simpática gente la habían llevado en volandas hasta la final. Cabría esperar si en el caso de que se llevara la victoria, cumpliría su promesa de nombres a esas pobres gentes como Lores y Damas, además de darles entrega de un castillo propio, como había prometido semanas atrás.

Por consecuente, solo quedaba el no-caballero, caballero de Sandor Clegane. El perro enjaulado por los leones, tuvo que decir adiós, a las puertas de la final. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza conforme abandonaba el lugar? Solo él lo sabría, pues no articulo palabra alguna, si acaso un leve siseo entre dientes, aunque posiblemente, solo era el viento que se escurría entre las ventanas.

Lord Varys estaba sentado en una mesa; en una mesa con 3 sillas, dentro de una habitación oscura.

-bienvenidos mis amigos, estoy aquí para satisfacer las dudas de nuestros seguidores más fieles, en primer lugar tenemos al único salvaje de las colinas en convertirse en caballero errante, ¡así es!, un salvaje convertido en jinete libre, damas y caballeros, con ustedes sir William  
La cámara enfoca la izquierda de Varys, donde esta sentado un joven de tez morena, cabello negro largo y vestido con una armadura de placas encima de una cota de malla (al igual que Ser Jorah Mormont) y con un crucifijo que le colgaba del cuello.

-un verdadero placer mi lord- dice el joven al eunuco  
-estas aquí gracias a que nuestras bellísimas y graciosas directoras quisieron recompensarte por seguirnos desde hace tanto, pero dime muchacho, ¿quién es tu favorito para ganar... "el trono de hierro"- dicho esto una cortina se abre mostrando el trono  
-bueno mis señor, mi favorito es...  
-no hace falta muchacho- lo interrumpe el eunuco y se gira a su derecha -ya podéis entrar- dicho esto aparece lord Tyrion caminando por una puerta adornada con luces y de la que salen fuegos artificiales; todo el público, compuesto de guardias de los Lannister gritan al unísono -TIRYON, TIRYON, TIRYON, TIRYON, TIRYON- se callan cuando el medio hombre al fin se sienta en una silla donde al pie de la misma, con letras doradas sobre terciopelo rojo, hay enmarcado su nombre.

el joven caballero no creía lo que veía, estaba con los ojos como platos y con ambas manos tapándose la boca mientras le faltaba el aire; el eunuco estrecha la mano del rubio -bienvenido mi señor-

-es un placer lord Varys- se gira al jovencito -y tu debes de ser mi admirador, gracias por tratar de echar a mi hermana tantas veces, ha sido una espina en mi zapato desde hace mucho-

el joven toma la mano del enano con las suyas y empieza a sacudirla frenéticamente -es un placer mi señor Tyrion, he escuchado mucho de sus proezas y su gran mente, espero que gane el trono para que así alguien pueda preocuparse por los inocentes y no por sí mismo  
-muchas gracias pero tus guanteletes me están empezando a cortar las manos-

el caballero al fin lo suelta -perdón mi señor-

-bien bien- dice el eunuco -empecemos de una vez, sir William, creo que tienes unas preguntas para el participante-

-a claro- saca unas tarjetas de una bolsa de cuero de su cinturón -mi señor, si tienes más inteligencia que tu padre, oro, ¿cómo es que viviendo toda una vida con tus hermanos nunca supiste que pasaba algo entre ellos?  
-mi joven amigo y admirador ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sabía? Si contara algo, ¿acaso me creería alguien? Mi vida ya es bastante infernal y humillante, como para ahorcarme a mí mismo. Nunca me ha gustado mi vida, pero tampoco la he odiado tanto como para quitármela

- ¿es verdad que tu padre caga oro?

-De no ser por sus excrementos dorados, Roca Casterly no brillaría tanto

-si tuviste el control de los salvajes de las colinas (mi pueblo), ¿porque no trataste de pasarte al bando del rey en el norte para luego convertirte en el señor de tu casa al acabar con tu padre y tu hermano?  
-Por mucho que uno odie a su familia, no deja de ser su familia. Y por mucho que deteste a mi padre y a mis hermanos, no dejan de ser eso…mi familia y familia solo hay una…los monarcas son reemplazables, la familia, no.  
-¿alguna vez le pediste a shagga que le cortara la polla a alguien?

-Creo recordar que al viejo maestre Pycelle  
- ¿le agradeciste por salvar a shae durante las revueltas de desembarco del rey?

-Hay un dicho que dice: Trata a los demás como te gusta que te traten. Shagga obró bien, ¿Por qué habría debido de castigarle? No me gusta golpear, pegar, ni matar.  
- ¿iras algún día a las islas del verano?

-Tu qué crees…tu qué crees, allí me jubilaré  
-¿quién fue tu primer amigo?

-Bronn, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que lo seamos si le dan el suficiente dinero a cambio de mi cabeza  
- ¿si ganaras el trono de hierro que es lo primero que harás?

-Una fiesta, donde corra el alcohol y…otras cosas  
- y como último, si ganaras el trono, o no lo hicieras- rodea la mesa y pone una rodilla en el suelo delante de Tyrion -¿me dejarías servirte?

-Esto se está poniendo muy embarazoso y muy homosexual – interrumpió Varys – tal y como a mí me gusta, asique lo que sigue entre estos dos, lo dejare para mi audiencia privada. Pasamos con los siguientes.

Tras 15 minutos reglamentarios de descanso las cámaras iluminan una habitación amplia y semioscura. Varys esta sentado en una mesa en una mesa con 3 sillas.

-Mis queridos amigos, estamos aqui para satisfacer las dudas de nuestros seguidores mas fieles. Continuamos con la transmisión. Ahora contamos con la presencia de alguien que ya tuvo la oportunidad de ver de cerca a los residentes del castillo… ¡recibamos a DarkDivine131, queridos espectadores!

La silla en la que esta sentada DarkDivine se ilumina levemente por los focos, mientras vemos a su ocupante ataviada con un vestido rojo escarlata y el oscuro pelo recogido en un sencillo peinado, de su cuello cuelga una cadena de oro con el emblema Lannister. La pálida piel de la joven resplandece de la emoción, mientras en las manos sostiene un trozo de pergamino con las preguntas. Cerca suya hay una mesita baja con dos copas y una botella de dorado del Rejo.

-Gracias Varys- dice la joven, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Estás de nuevo aquí DarkDivine, se podría decir que los Siete te han sido benévolos… y que has sido una de las que más nos has dado la tabarra. Y creo que no hará falta preguntarte por quien es tu favorita, solo con ver los colores de tu vestido es fácil de deducir… pero aún así he de preguntar, ¿Quién es tu 'favorita' para la victoria?

-Mi favorita es y será la actual reina, Cersei… - responde DarkDivine con voz firme. Mientras responde, Cersei entra en la sala ligeramente tambaleante y se sienta en la silla libre al lado de DarkDivine, mientras sus ojos se posan en la botella de dorado del Rejo aún sin abrir. "'Espero que eso sea para aguantar esta entrevista" masculla, mirando de mal humor a Varys a DarkDivine.

-Lo es- afirma la joven, adelantándose al eunuco- Y no solo he traído esa, he traído muchas mas… -Los focos iluminan la espalda de DarkDivine y se ven varias cajas de botellas de todo tipo de alcohol. Cersei las mira encantada y Varys sorprendido.

-Bueno,bueno…- dice el eunuco, rompiendo el maravillamiento de Cersei por las botellas de alcohol-¿por qué no empezamos con las preguntas, queridas?

-Empecemos pues con las preguntas, pero antes… -DarkDivine abre la botella de dorado y la sirve en las copas, le da una a Cersei y se queda con la otra mientras desenrolla el pergamino con la que le queda libre.- Bien, ahora sí. Cuando estés en el trono -porque estoy segura de que serás quien gane- ¿qué será lo primero que ordenarás hacer?

-Me casaría con mi alma gemela y haría decapitar a quien no le gustase la idea. Los dos reinaríamos felices los Siete reinos.

-La única mujer en un clan de leones… ¿no te has planteado nunca hacerte con el control de tu casa y demostrar que las mujeres pueden mandar sin el apoyo de los hombres?

-Por supuesto que me lo he planteado. De echo creo en ello ciegamente, sin embargo no es fácil tomar el control cuando nadie te toma en serio. He crecido viendo como mi hermano entrenaba con la espada mientras a mi me obligaban a bordar y luego fuí obligada a casarme con un necio que no sabía gobernar. A veces el mejor ataque es una buena defensa...

-Venga, cuéntanos como se siente al ordenar la muerte de alguien…tiene que ser alucinante…

-Sientes una sensación de poder y control increíbles, sobre todo si es de alguien a quien deseas desde mucho ver muerto, es solo comparable al sabor de un buen vino.

-¿Cómo soportas tener a todo kiski a tu alrededor queriéndote muerta o fuera de combate?

-Con el tiempo empiezas a apreciar el odio que las personas te tienen. Los que odian son solo las personas cobardes y temerosas que tienen miedo a que puedas quitarles algo que es suyo (familia, orgullo, poder y dignidad). Es reconocer que tengo control sobre ellos, sino simplemente les sería indiferentes.- Tras esto Cersei sonrió y bebió un trago.- A las personas que no las ves como una amenaza no las odias, solo las ignoras.

-¿Cómo es eso de acostarse con tu propio hermano? Me pica la curiosidad, así que no escatimes en detalles…

-No se puede comparar acostarte con alguien a quien amas a acostarte por compromiso o desahogo.

-Esta es buena… ¿te habrías ido a la cama con alguno de los varones Stark? –en esos momentos, la entrevistadora dejo ver a las cámaras un llaverito de Jon, que tenia en una esquinita un 69  
-No me hubiese importado llevarme a la cama a Eddard, pero era demasiado noble, eso sí, solo de boquilla, en su momento nunca dudó en engendrar un bastardo.

-Algo que Cersei nunca, nunca, nunca haría sería…

-Dejar que mis hijos mueran sin haber intentado salvarles la vida antes.

-Si llega a haberse quedado Sansa en el castillo… ¿no habrías tramado algún plan para que no llegase doncella a la final, para drama de Catelyn?

-No me importa la doncellez de esa ingenua. Lo único que quería es quitármela de en medio y unir reinos. Supongo que tarde o temprano su matrimonio con mi hermano acabaría consumándose para alegría de él y desgracia de ella.

-Y para acabar, un consejillo para todas aquellas que queremos parecernos a ti, aunque solo lleguemos a ser pálidos reflejos de tu gloria…

-Si no eres rubia natural, no os tiñáis por favor... queda muy mal.-Dicho esto DarkDivine y Cersei brindaron por el color de pelo natural y empezaron a tragar vino como si fuesen dos perdidos en medio de un desierto. Varys las dejó a solas en la sala y salió a tomarse un respiro. Al día siguiente retomarían las entrevistas.

Varys está sentado en la gran silla, mirando hacia la cámara y sonriendo con esa mueca ladina tan propia. La cortina tras la cual se oculta la próxima entrevistada, cerrada se haya; dándole al cuarto cierto halo de misterio, alguna percepción rara e inquietante.

-Bien mi querido público, siguiendo con las entrevistas -Continúa el eunuco.-Nuestra otra entrevistadora es... nadie la conoce, así que no le daré más misterio. Igual, aunque la conocieran, no valdría de nada porque transforma su apariencia como nuestro querido Jaqen H'ghar (Pero no es Jaqen H'ghar... ¿o sí? Con estos chingaos cambiacaras ¡quién sabe!). en fin. La señorita que se encuentra sentada a mi lado es... ¡Sunny Swanson, conocida como la de los mil rostros!

Nadie aplaudió.

-Bien... señorita Swanson -Sonrió Varys, embarazado, al darse cuenta de este hecho. la muchacha que ocupaba el asiento que dejó libre Sir William distaba mucho del salvaje. Tenía una altura mediana, el pelo era enmarañado, largo, rojo anaranjado, y los ojos del color del hielo sucio, fríos e inexpresivos, le brillaban sobre una piel blanca como la leche y pecosa. Había dejado, sin embargo, sobre la mesa un mandoble que blandía a dos manos a la hora de matar. -Antes de comenzar con su entrevista a Lady... a quien ha escogido -Continuó el presentador -Me encantaría hacerle una pregunta. ¿Es usted a caso familiar de los Bolton?

-Una no es nadie, señor, una no tiene familia -Respondió la chica con sencilla frialdad.

-Pero... es decir, los ojos...

-¡Una ha dicho que no es familiar de esos Bolton! ¡Y si dices lo contrario te mandaré desollar y te castro de nuevo! ¡Pregúntale a Hediondo como le fue! ¿eh? ¿eh?

-Sí, disculpadme señorita Swanson, es nulo el parentezco -Susurró el hombre con algo de miedo, cambiando de tema. -Bien mi querido público; la entrevistada de ahoy es... ¡Lady Catelyn Stark!

Lady Catelyn salió de la cortina donde estaba oculta. Las cámaras la enfocaron, radiante y preciosa, con su frescura de madre todavía intacta y la melena castaño rojiza cayéndole sobre la espalda. se sentó muy dignamente en la única silla vacía, frente a la llamada Sunny Swanson, quien mantenía una expresión de contenida emoción. Se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos gris fantasmal brillando.

-Lady Stark -Murmuró a penas en un hilo de voz -Una siente placer al verle. Una la estuvo mirando todas las noches en las llamas de Thoros de Myr.

-¿Y cómo que él se prestó para ello? -Interrumpió Lord Varys, visiblemente curioso.

-Es que una le mentía -Murmuró la muchacha a baja voz -Una le decía que buscaría los designios del señor, pero en realidad sintonizaba todas las noches el Reality para ver quién ganaba.

-Uh, a ver si Lord Beric se entera de la reclutita que tiene en su Hermandad -Murmuró Varys con una risilla. -Si estuviera gobernando una tal Lady Corazón de Piedra seguro que cuelgan a la pobrecilla.

-Lalala, turutú -Entonaba distraídamente Catelyn.

-Bien, una tiene que hacer sus preguntas -Susurró enigmáticamente la muchacha trasmarina. -La primera: ¿cómo es posible que una mujer respetable, tan hermosa, digna, inteligente, se haya perdido con Lord Meñique, esa... alimaña?

-¿Mi querido amigo Petyr? Siempre ha sido un tanto peculiar... Pero se que en el fondo tiene buen corazón. Ha sido un gran amigo desde la infancia y como tal lo he apreciado. Ahora...-Catelyn se sonrojó.- Tal vez necesite de su ayuda un poco más...

-¿Fue algo más que amistad lo que albergó su corazón por Lord Stannis?

-Stannis es un hombre fuerte, valiente y muy varonil. Reconozco que le tengo mucha admiración, sería un buen compañero sentimental y no duda de su fidelidad. Sin embargo ese hombre está casado, y aunque no lo estuviese... dudo que pudiese tener amor a alguien más que no fuese útil para conseguir el trono. Creo que le falta pasión, alguien que haga despertar esa llama oculta en su corazón.

-¿Cuál de los Lannister te cae peor y por qué?

-¿¡Cómo elegir!? ¿Me dais a escoger entre una pelandrusca que intentó tirarse a mi marido y matar a mis hijas, un enano de dudosa integridad y el matarreyes sin escrúpulos? Por ni hablar de Lord Tywin... ¡Los odio a todos por igual!

-¿Que habrías hecho si Jon hubiese ganado la competencia y se convirtiera en tu rey?

-No me quedaría más remedio que agachar la cabeza y resignarme, solo por el bien de mis hijos. Aunque nunca sería MI rey...

-De ganar Cersei, una de las artífices del asesinato de tu marido ¿Te contertirías también en rebelde, como hizo tu hijo Robb?

-Solo me doblegaría ante ella para proteger al resto de mis hijos. Si toda mi familia muriese nunca hincaría la rodilla ante esa víbora.

-Si llegases a ganar el trono de hierro ¿qué harás con el niño Joffrey y su madre?

-En el fondo no les deseo ningún mal. Les desterraría para que se alejasen de nuestras vidas para siempre. Pero nunca caería tan bajo como ellos.

-Una reina necesita un rey: ¿a quién tomarás? A un hombre de baja cuna como Lord Meñique o un rey de buena familia, excelentes principios y buenos sentimientos como Stannis?

-No dudo de la integridad de Stannis. Pero si vuelvo a casarme algún día me gustaría que fuese con amor... –Catelyn bajó la mirada.- De todos modos, lo importante no es donde nazcas sino en que te conviertes. Y creo recordar que Lord Baelish es el Señor Supremo del Tridente, un título que aunque vacío le permitió casarse con mi hermana Lysa. Por lo tanto ahora es Lord Protector del Valle.

-¿Con qué política gobernarás los 7 reinos, de salir ganadora?

-Tres palabras: paz, justicia y responsabilidad. Gobernaría con una política parecida a la que ha seguido la casa Tully durante generaciones: familia, deber y honor.

-Te resultará una tontería, sin dudas. Pero una ha oído los rumores en la casa de negro y blanco. ¿Cómo reaccionarías si a tu hija pequeña, Arya, le da por ser reina más allá del muro y se deja raptar por Mance Rayder?

-Creo que me volvería loca, nunca permitiría que mi hija se fuese más allá del muro, pero lo más importante para mí es que esté donde esté en el futuro, esté a salvo.  
-¡Muy bien! Estamos fuera de tiempo. –Interrumpió Varys.- En breves sabremos el ganador del concurso, así que ahora directamente pueden votar a su favorito y nos vemos ennn... ¡LA GRAN FINAAAAL!


	26. Chapter 26

Rocadragon amaneció con un imponente astro Sol invadiendo su celeste cielo. La fortaleza se sumía en un silencio atronador. La ausencia de la mayoría de los concursantes lograba crear un efecto Hallowiano con todos esos ecos que rebotaban por los vacíos pasillos, por no mencionar la empolvada y melosa voz de Varys cuando aparecía igual que un director de cine por los altavoces. Si, grandes acontecimientos se vivieron en el bastión Targaryen; pero como bien dice un dicho muggle, todo lo que empieza, tiene que acabar. Las últimas tres personas que habitaban el castillo, descendieron pacientemente las escaleras hasta el gran salón.

"Que triste está todo, que vacío" pensaba Catelyn Stark conforme avanzaba en su descenso.

"Los pequeños hombres pueden proyectar grandes sombras, padre. Mírame bien, porque he llegado a la final, y puedo convertirme en tu Rey" ¿podéis averiguar de quién es ese pensamiento? ¡Bien!, excelente, es de Tyrion.

"Mmm ¡ah!, mmm ¡ah!, mmm ¡viiiiino!, mmm, ¡viiiino!; ¡uh, ah!, quiero mi vino, la, la, la, ¡uh, ah!, quiero mi vino del Rejo ¡YA!"…esta Cersei…bueno, dejémosla.

-Esto se termina – pronuncio Catelyn rompiendo el incómodo silencio, y sentándose entre ambos Lannisters.

-Gracias a los Dioses.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de perdernos de vista, hermana?

-Sí, pero no es eso lo que quería decir; solo que… ¡gracias a los dioses, ahí traen el vino!

-¿Concursantes? – intervino Varys- Felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí, hasta la final. Antes de seguir, las directoras me han enviado un comunicado…mmm… al parecer nuestra anti-Melisandre, PriscilaOrglene, ha entrado en la facultad de medicina, mis felicitaciones querida; cuando el Maestre Pycelle se jubile, me comunicaré contigo para que me trates mis dolencias en el cóccix, ya sabes, esa zona a la que popularmente se le conoce como el hueso del culo.

-No hay que ser un genio, para saber que tus dolores, se deberán a los trabajitos nocturnos que les mandas hacer a tus pajaritos – apuntaba la leona mientras se metía entre pecho y espalda dos botellas de vino a la vez.

-Puntos de vista aparte – continuaba el eunuco – deberéis ir hasta el puerto rápidamente; os estará esperando un barco que os llevara hasta Desembarco del Rey. En la misma Fortaleza Roja, tendrá lugar la coronación de la nueva Reina o Rey de los Siete Reinos; además de un cuantioso banquete, con todos los participantes que han sido eliminados a medida que el programa ha ido avanzando. Una vez lleguéis, deberéis vestiros con corte elegante.

-Yo siempre voy elegante.

-Hermana, si para ti elegante significa ir con la ropa manchada de vino…

-Cierra el pico, saco de pus – le espetó Cersei arrojándole un cojín – cuando naciste debería haberte tirado desde lo alto de la Roca.

-Escucharos – interrumpió Catelyn – si fuerais hijos míos, os daría dos collejas y os encerraría en la misma habitación para que recordarais que sois hermanos.

-¿Ya os habéis calmado? – Quiso saber Varys - ¿Entonces a que esperáis? El barco no estará esperando eternamente.

Catelyn habría la marcha; detrás de ella, los dos Lannisters se peleaban…bueno, más bien era Cersei la que peleaba, Tyrion intentaba que las patadas de su hermana no le acertaran. El barco resulto ser del tamaño de una caja de zapatos muy antigua; los marineros tenían que ir sacando el agua con cubos, mientras navegaban en dirección a la capital; y la única bebida, era el agua salada que se filtraba por los agujeros del casco. Y de comida, tenían suerte si aparecía flotando alguna rata ahogada o apaleada o pisoteada o las tres cosas a la vez.

Un tiempo más tarde, dieron gracias a los dioses, por llegar a Desembarco del Rey sanos y salvos. Ya en el interior de la Fortaleza, varias doncellas los llevaron hasta las habitaciones donde aguardaban sus ropas de gala. Una media hora más tarde, se reunieron a las puertas del Salón del Trono. En la entrada, les estaba esperando con una sonrisa, Lord Varys. El hombrecillo, fue abrazando calurosamente a los tres finalistas, y acto seguido, abrió las puertas. En el interior, formando un pasillo humano de dos filas, aguardaban todos los concursantes expulsados, quienes aplaudieron a los finalistas al tiempo que avanzaban en dirección al trono de hierro.

-Damas y caballeros, les ruego me presten atención – empezó Varys risueño – hoy es un día especial, hoy se coronara al nuevo o nueva monarca de estas tierras. Por un lado, podríamos tener a Lady Catelyn Stark, una mujer orgullosa, fuerte, amable y generosa. Lady Cersei Lannister, una dama bella, peligrosa y borracha a partes iguales. O tal vez a Lord Tyrion Lannister, un hombrecillo de pequeño tamaño, pero gran corazón. Las votaciones han llegado a su final. Supongo que estáis deseosos de saber a quién coronaremos ¿verdad? Bueno, pues el ganador es….¡OH! ¡Mirar, por ahí llega la comida! ¿Por qué no llenáis vuestras barrigas y después seguimos?

La enorme y amplia mesa que había colocada en el centro, fue llenándose con exquisitos manjares venidos de todas partes de Poniente; incluso podía advertirse algún plato del lejano continente de Essos. Se notaba que todo el dinero que se habían ahorrado en el transporte se reflejaba en el banquete. Todos fueron tomando asiento, al lado de sus compañeros más afines, para evitar que alguien apuñalara a alguien. En un principio todo se mantuvo en silencio y armonía. Pero como Cersei tiene que ser la alegría de la huerta y ya tenía demasiadas copas encima, le pareció divertido soltar algún comentario atrevido, burlón o indecoroso.

-¡Eh, cuñado! – Gritó desde un extremo de la mesa; Stannis la miró sosteniendo en el aire una cucharada de sopa de langosta – desde que nos hiciste ese stripteases en la casa, he tenido sueños húmedos contigo.

-¿Por qué eres tan indecorosa? – le preguntó Catelyn.

-Porque puedo – respondió con júbilo – y porque no me dan vergüenza ciertas cosas. Quien nunca haya tenido un sueño húmedo, que levante la mano.

De repente se escuchó un grito procedente de algún lugar de la Fortaleza. Los oídos entrenados, dirían que ese chillido venia de detrás del trono, del otro lado de la Puerta del Rey. Y en efecto, así era. La puerta se abrió, y dos guardias sacaron a Viserys Targaryen.

-¡Mi corona, mi corona! – Gritaba mientras era arrastrado por el suelo - ¡dadme mi corona, malditoz azquerozoz ladronez y uzureroz zin cerebro – lo sentaron en la mesa, y los comensales lo miraron intrigados - ¿Qué miraiz?

-Tu acento – dijo Arya en nombre de todos - ¿es que te has trabado un estropajo sucio?

-No, fui a Qarth y me hice un piercing – sacó la lengua y lo mostro – dicen que ez la última moda.

-¿Dónde está Lord Tyrion? – preguntó Brienne.

-Me da a mí que mi hermano, está debajo de la mesa para mirarnos las bragas.

-¡Estoy aquí! – respondió Tyrion desde algún lugar.

-¿Dónde? – volvió a preguntar Brienne.

-¡Aquí! – Alzó una mano; efectivamente ahí estaba él; sentado entre La montaña que cabalga y el Perro – alguien ha creído oportuno, darme una silla para un niño de prescolar. ¿Alguien me da comida?...no logro alcanzarla.

Los ex concursantes comieron como si no hubiese un mañana. Shana y Jon que estaban uno enfrente del otro hacían piecitos debajo de la mesa, o al menos lo intentaban porque en una de estas Shana chocó con la entrepierna de Petyr Baelish quien miró al comensal de enfrente sonriendo pícaramente.

-Mi querida Cat, estoy "notando" lo excitante que es este día para ti...

-Es normal Petyr, no todos los días se enfrenta una en una final.

Jon a quien se le cayó el tenedor se agachó y vio el asunto que la muchacha se traía entre... pies. Empezó a toser y se puso rojo como una granada.

-¡Shana!

-¿Um?-Contestó ella con una zanca de pollo en la boca.-¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí querida, parece que la gallina está empollando los huevos equivocados.-Respondió Tyrion con una carcajada seca, era tan bajito que era el único que había observado toda la situación desde el principio. Shana miró por debajo de la mesa y se puso morada, después verde y por último roja. Petyr tosió disimuladamente pero su sonrisa no se borró del rostro, le hacía gracia el corte de la pelirroja.

Después del banquete Varys reunió a los tres finalistas enfrente del trono y todos aplaudieron. Daenerys que miraba la escena con el resto de concursantes soltó un suspiro de resignación pero aplaudió como los demás.

-No hagamos esperar más al ganador... Voy a abrir el sobre del ganador.-Loras Tyrell entró dando saltitos al escenario y le entregó un enorme sobre dorado. Varys lo abrió con alevosía.- Bien Bien Bien... Por mayoría de votos... Quien ocupe el trono a partir de ahora será...

¡Tachaaaaan Tachaaaaaan! (Trompetas, timbales y cuernos)

-¡Lady Catelyn Tully!

La mujer se quedó sin habla y después solo pudo soltar un grito de sorpresa. A los cinco segundos el hall se inundó con gritos y ovaciones. Tyrion sonreía y aplaudía con respeto, sin embargo Cersei no podía parar de fruncir el cejo y curvar los labios en una sonrisa maligna.

-Los últimos serán los primeros.

-Lo que tú quieras hermana pero no en esta ocasión.-Respondió Tyrion mientras se inclinaba ante la reina.

-Felicidades querida dama.-Sonrió Varys mientras se abanicaba con entusiasmo.-Solo te falta decir quien querrás que te ayude a gobernar Poniente y bueno... Si quieres decir algunas palabras...

Catelyn dio un paso al frente y cogió con fuerza el micrófono que Varys le tendía.

-Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestra confianza. Estoy tan agradecida que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo. Juro por los siete que voy a intentar gobernar con toda la nobleza posible, confiando en mi pueblo y encargándome personalmente de supervisar que haya justicia para todos. No quiero más muertes sin sentido...-Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.- También quiero honrar la memoria de mi querido Eddard. Todo esto lo hago por ti, no te olvidaré nunca. Otros hombres cabalgarán a mi lado...

-O encima...-Susurró soezmente Sandor con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Petyr.

-...Pero tú siempre tendrás un hueco en mi corazón.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir de nuevo.

-Me gustaría aprovechar para nombrar como Consejero de la moneda a Petyr Baelish, seguirá en su puesto. Como Consejero de los rumores a Varys (ya que hace un espléndido trabajo). También quiero aprovechar para nombrar como Lord comandante de la guardia real a mi hijo Robb Stark, estoy segura de que hará un formidable trabajo, aunque ahora no esté presente. Y quiero que lady Brienne forme parte de la guardia, ha demostrado ser una gran aliada.

-¡Ja! Un niño como Lord Comandante, esta mujer ha perdido completamente la cabeza.-Rechinó Cersei con cara de desprecio.-El tiempo la pondrá en su lugar...

-Y por último... como mi mano... quiero nombrar a Stannis Baratheon. Confío en que como hermano del anterior rey me ayude a tomar las decisiones importantes.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Al calvo impotente?!-Gritó la rubia repentinamente.- Que gracioso,¿ pero que decisiones te va a ayudar a tomar si lo único que hace es seguir órdenes? Definitivamente no tendré que esperar mucho para ver cómo te vas a ir a pique.

-¡Cállate Cersei! Estoy segura en que hará un buen trabajo. Es el hermano del difunto Robert y el que tendría que estar en el trono si no se hubiese hecho este concurso.

-Discrepo.- Dijo Daenerys a Sansa, quien la miraba sin saber que decir.

-Todos discrepamos mi lady.-Le contestó Loras.

-Mi señora... No sé si debo aceptar ese puesto.-Stannis doblegó su rodilla ante ella. Como dice el refrán: si no puedes con tus enemigos, únete a ellos.

-Pero...¿Lord Stannis y Lord Petyr no se llevaban mal? ¿Cómo se pondrán de acuerdo en las decisiones importantes? Además se verán todos los días...-Sansa que miraba la escena desde lejos se giró hacia su habitual guardaespaldas gigante.

-Esto promete. Alguno de los dos acabará con la cabeza rebanada.-Ladró Sandor con una risotada.

-Sí pero seguro que pase lo que pase no será Meñique quien se manche las manos de sangre.-Contestó Arya suspicazmente, había estado oyendo la conversación.

La ceremonia continuó un par de horas donde Catelyn aprovechó para nombrar más cargos y poner a cada uno en su lugar. Los invitados empezaron a aburrirse y Varys trajo un karaoke para celebrar el nombramiento y la despedida. Las puertas de la fortaleza roja se abrieron y los invitados que anteriormente habían aparecido en el programa entraron con regalos. Renly había traído un cargamento fresco de melocotones en almíbar y Loras se volvió loco nada más verlo entrar. Davos a su vez trajo cebollas, aunque por muy frescas que estaban dejaban un denso olor al pasar. Jaime y Jorah también entraron y se fueron con sus respectivas rubias, aunque para desgracia de Jorah su Khaleesi no le hacía mucho caso, estaba más ocupada recibiendo a sus queridos dragones. Shana y Jon a su vez se escabulleron a los pisos superiores con un par de botellas de vino del rejo. Arya por otro lado empezó a meterse con Gendry y Pastel Caliente que habían venido hasta limpios para la ocasión. Melisandre que no había abierto la boca en toda la ceremonia se fue con Davos y Stannis y empezó a darles la charla sobre el culto a los falsos dioses y que si eran fieles a la reina serían unos traidores.

-¡Que azco de fiezta! ¡Ahí tendría que eztar un Targaryen!-Gritó Viserys frustrado. Él y la montaña que cabalga eran los únicos con cara de pocos amigos. Como se sentían fuera de lugar e impotentes empezaron a tirar muebles a diestro y siniestro hasta que Varys llamó a los guardias para que los echasen.

-¡Catelyn! ¡Me has traicionado! ¡Volarás volarás!-Lysa que también había entrado en el castillo estaba gritando como una posesa.-¡Tú y mi querido Petyr! ¿¡Cómo has podido!? ¡Le rechazaste en el pasado! ¡Yo le consolé...! ¡Y tú ahora...!

La mujer empezó a perseguir a Catelyn alrededor del trono mientras que Catelyn escapaba recogiéndose el vestido. Petyr intentaba calmarla pero no era fácil esquivar los platos y copas que Lysa tiraba a diestro y siniestro.

-¡CALMA CALMA!- Varys no paraba de agitar el abanico desesperado, sudaba tanto que el rímel se le estaba corriendo por las mejillas.-¡PARAROS QUIETOS!

Unos se emborrachaban (adivinad quienes...), otros gritaban, tiraban muebles, unos pocos intercambiaban besos en la intimidad y otros simplemente charlaban ajenos a lo que pasaban a su alrededor. Para colmo Melisandre había encendido su propia hoguera en medio del hall y los dragones que revoloteaban alrededor no ayudaban a calmar el ambiente. Varys estaba tan rojo que estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡AHHH!- Bran se incorporó de golpe, estaba sudando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Su pelo estaba mojado y tenía los brazos entumecidos.-¿¡Pero dónde estoy!?

-¿Qué ha pasado, estás bien?-Jojen Reed estaba a su lado con cara de consternación. Un frondoso árbol les protegía de la llovizna que caía a su alrededor. A su lado Hodor y Meera dormían plácidamente debajo de unos helechos mohosos.-¿Has vuelto a soñar?

-Yo... He tenido... Un sueño rarísimo.-Dijo Bran con dificultad. Tragó saliva.- Era tan real... Apenas me acuerdo, solo sé que había gente... mucha gente que no conocía... Y mi familia...

-¿Un sueño verde?

* * *

**Nota de las autoras**

¡Hola! Soy la "otra" autora que ha escrito el fic junto con Aredian. Antes que nada quería decir que aunque yo no he respondido a los comentarios ni privados que hemos recibido por las historia, quería deciros que he estado al tanto porque Aredian me ha ido informando (ya que hemos subido el fic con su cuenta). Muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero que os haya gustado a todos y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo. Quería aclarar que tal vez os haya resultado un poco extraño y repentino el final, digamos que nos hemos dejado influenciar por las series de telecinco jajajaja. Ahora en serio, este tipo de historia solo funcionaría en un universo alternativo por eso quisimos que todo esto se quedase de esta manera, que cada uno piense lo que quiera y saque sus propias conclusiones con este final abierto. También quería comentar que este fic aunque es de humor no sigue mucha lógica, al escribirlo solo queríamos recopilar un conjunto de gags narrando situaciones absurdas, solo que poco a poco fuímos introduciendo algo más de trama... No pensábamos alargarlo tanto, solo escribir capítulos más o menos cortos que pudiesen resultar graciosos para gente con un humor... digamos..."peculiar". Últimamente hemos tardado más en actualizar, el tiempo se nos echaba encima y al menos yo he estado bastante ocupada estos últimos meses.

En fin, muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los lectores y sobre todo a los que se han molestado en invertir algunos minutillos y dejar reviews con las votaciones en cada capítulo, sin esos votos la historia no habría sido como fue finalmente, ya que incluso nosotras teníamos pensada originalmente otra trama pero vistos los resultados hemos tenido que ir modificándola y expulsando personajes diferentes. ¡El ganador también fue una sorpresa para nosotras xD!

Finalmente me despido. ¡Gracias a todos!

Aquí yo, Aredian: No mucho más puedo añadir a lo que ha dicho mi compañera en esta divertida travesia. Que sepáis, eh, que sepáis que os guardo rencor perpetuo por haber echado a Stannis tan pronto XD, y que tengáis malos sueños donde Melisandre os quema en sus hogueras muahahaha! Naaaa mil gracias a todos ^^


End file.
